The Biju Two
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: After the War Naruto has gone through some serious changes, but during a mission Naruto finally opens his eyes to HInata's beautiful heart.
1. Chapter 1- the beginning

**NaruHina ch1 - the biju two**

I do not any Naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto

It was a hot Friday morning when Naruto awoke "God, damn the yang of the Juubi is fierce but hey at least the yin is still sealed in that water jug." Said naruto as he stared at a water jug on top of the table, looking in the mirror he gripped his stomach & stared at the new seal that was now holding half of the deadliest creature to roam the earth. Later after breakfast, taking a shower & looking for a clean shirt Naruto to go meet with lady Tsunade for a mission briefing "Man this sucks, it's been two years since we defeated and destroyed Madara Uchiha and I stopped the Juubi before it ran wild, but it still bugs me that Kabuto sacrificed himself to split the Juubi in half and make me the holder of the yang while he sealed the yin in a water jug but then again if my uncle and Itachi hadn't given me their power, then I wouldn't have the eyes of the sage of the six paths." Said Naruto as he turned his eyes from sky blue to crimson with nine marks surrounding his pupil practicing his mastery of it.

As Hinata was heading to Lady Tsunade thinking "(sigh) I confessed my feelings for Naruto two years ago and he hasn't spoken tome since then, I hope that he doesn't think I'm too weird." When Hinata arrived at the hokage office to meet up with the other people to form the squad "Hey Shino, Neji, Ino." Said Hinata "we're still missing one last member before I tell you the mission I've assigned to you all." Said Lady Tsunade. Suddenly the door flew open, Naruto came tumbling in and landed on Hinata making it look like doggy style. "Oh GEEZ! I'm sorry Hinata-Chan! Said Naruto, but Hinata was as red as a glowing red hot chili pepper "Naruto t-t-this is s-s-so awkward, Naruto looks like he's going doggy style on me." Thought Hinata who then fainted from the emotional strain from the position of the man she loved landed on her.

Naruto, in a state of panic got up off Hinata, picked her up off the floor and placed her on the couch in lady Tsunade's office. "I still don't understand why she keeps fainting when I'm around. "Said Naruto who was unknowingly blushing at the sleeping hyuuga heiress thinking that how could he have not seen this beautiful girl two years ago. Shortly after hearing Naruto say this made Neji use the gentle fist technique on Naruto, knocking him into the wall."She told you two years ago during your fight against your uncle Nagato A.K.A Pain, but right now I'm mad at you because of the position you landed on lady Hinata!" Neji yelled at Naruto. Later when lady Tsunade calmed things down by hitting the wall she told everyone that their mission. "You all are to seek and bring back a rogue ninja who stole a scroll from the village; though Naruto is only going because this will be good practice for him since he finished his special training yesterday." Said lady Tsunade, after wards she dismissed them (Ino had to drag Naruto out). When the door was shut, Lady Tsunade started to think "It's been two years since the Juubi's yang was sealed inside of Naruto, but what bothers me the most is that thanks to some residual fox chakra, the yang had become a new stronger Kyuubi calling it's self the shadow Kyuubi and even though Naruto had beaten it to serve him she still had fear of its power." Though she then thanked the lord that the yin of the Juubi was sealed within a water jug and that it was blank.

While passing Ichiraku Ramen shop, Naruto shot up, hopped t his feet and said at the counter "Hey old man, I'll take four bowls Misu pork ramen with extra pork please." Said Naruto as he drooled but sadly Shino told the owner to cancel that order then tied Naruto up then took him back to his home and told him to pack for the mission. By the time that Naruto had finished packing it was quarter past five, and made his way to the village gate but came to find the group waiting on him. Everyone except Hinata had been standing at the gate giving Naruto an angry look, "What took you so long Naruto, you didn't stop for ramen on the way here, did you?" said Ino threatening to sock him in the face. "No I just took a rest from packing and lost track of time." Said Naruto as he tried to calm Ino down, but then he noticed that Hinata was still red from this morning's incident and looking down at the ground. "He's back and I got the feeling that he's looking at me, oh man I hope that he doesn't think I'm weird." Thought Hinata unknowing that Naruto was walking up to talk to her. "Hey Hinata after the mission, do you want to go out with me?" said Naruto, "did Naruto j-j-just ask me out on a date?!" thought Hinata and then again she fainted, "hey Neji, is there any time that Hinata doesn't faint when I'm around?" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata's unconscious body.

While on the road searching for the ninja that stole the scroll, Naruto decided to carry Hinata even at the coast that Neji would kill him."Where am I, it feels so warm and reassuring." Thought Hinata as she started to regain consciousness from this afternoon when Naruto asked her out to find that she was on Naruto's pack being carried. When she finally woke up and was able to walk Naruto set her down and chose to walk beside her to talk about things, "so Hinata can you give me an answer to earlier?" "oh, umm sure, I'd love to go out with you Naruto-kun, (giggle)" After hearing her say yes, Naruto couldn't help but jump for joy and hit his head on a low tree branch. Within four hours of tracking the lone ninja, they had reached a small clearing where they chose to make camp for the night. "Okay listen up, boys go to the left side the camp fire while girls get the right side. Alright if there are no questions then everyone go to their side and go to sleep." Said Ino as she finished putting up her tent for the night "Um, Ino what about the people who want to sleep in the same tent?" asked Hinata." Then go somewhere not around the fire that way you don't disturb the rest of us." said Ino. When everyone had finished their food and practiced a little taijutsu, everyone went to bed in their own tents, but after two hours, when Hinata was sure that everyone was asleep, she got up and snuck over to Naruto's tent "Naruto-kun please wake up, I'd like to talk to you about a small matter." Said Hinata as she was shaking him "(groan) what's up Hinata-hime, couldn't you sleep?" said Naruto as he rubbed his eyes" follow me Naruto-kun; I know another clearing where we won't disturb anyone else." Hinata said as she started to pull Naruto.

Hinata didn't know at the time that the rogue ninja was at the same clearing trying to open the scroll that he had stole. "Why won't this dumb thing open?! Wait this is a blood seal, shit that means that only some one of the same blood can open this and to make things worse it's the fourth hokage's blood seal." The rogue ninja said with great anger in his voice but the he heard the sound of two teenage voices coming his way. Without a second thought he leaped to a nearby tree to hide, "Look Naruto-kun, isn't this a beautiful view of the star's?" "Yeah it is thank you for bringing me here Hinata-hime." Hearing the name Hinata, the rogue ninja thought "wait that's Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Then he began to think of a way to kidnap her and steal her eyes. The stars shone bright that night and when Naruto turned to look at Hinata, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that the star light plus the moon increased hinata's beauty but when hinata turned to talk to naruto, she noticed the wind blow through his hair and how the moon light shined bright in his sky blue eyes. As naruto stared into hinata's beautiful lavender eyes he knew that he had fallen in love with the young hyuuga heiress. Suddenly five kunai knives came flying out of the trees towards them, thinking quickly hinata used the rotation technique to block them all while naruto did his signature shadow clone jutsu to find out who through the kunai . The eighth clone found the rogue ninja in his hiding spot and punched him to the ground where naruto and hinata could see him, but as soon as he hit the ground, he ran straight at hinata who started to use the rotation technique to block any incoming attacks but instead he used the a substitution jutsu and tricked hinata into dropping her guard. Naruto tried to attack him but he had used the headhunter jutsu and trapped naruto in the ground, he then distracted hinata and then knocked her unconscious" now the byakugan will be mine "said the rogue ninja as he bent down to pick hinata up "don't you dare touch her you creep!" naruto said as he jumped out from his trap and began to be surrounded by a swirl of black chakra that started to form a strange shape. "Oh please, what are you going to do about it you poor excuse for a ninja?" said the rogue ninja mocking him from the easy trap he used in him. "Put hinata down or else I'm going to destroy you." Naruto said as his eyes turned crimson with rage, which the rogue ninja filled with fear grabbed hinata and ran like holy hell.  
Naruto chased the rogue ninja to a nearby lake with a small cabin next o it, " why do feel so much fear from that guy, that black chakra gives me chills as if it's alive." Thought the rogue ninja as he stared a crimson eyed, black chakra covered naruto. "Are you going to listen to me or would you rather do things the hard way?" growled naruto as he stood in the darkness of the trees, the rogue ninja then threw hinata into the air and ran at naruto as he ran to save Hinata. The rogue ninja began to throw every kunai knife and ninja star at naruto when he caught hinata, but the black chakra blocked all the ninja stars and kunai knives by forming a tail form and dissolved them when they hit. "What are you-you freak, you monster!?" screamed the rogue ninja as he ran towards naruto, he then kicked hinata into the lake but second after doing so Naruto made the black chakra form a giant fox head and eat the ninja alive. As naruto began to absorb the black chakra back into his body he picked up the stolen scroll from where the rogue ninja stood, he then jumped into the lake to save hinata.

When naruto had saved hinata, he ran towards the cabin and luckily it was abandoned and it had a bed with a thick blanket. As soon as he got in he placed hinata on the bed then checked for a pulse, in relief she was alive but fearing that she'd catch a cold in her wet clothes He unzipped her soaking hoody and removed it revealing her very ample breast clad in a lacy black bra, it was wet too but he wouldn't touch it, he didn't want to invade her privacy. Then his hands trembling he slipped her pants off revealing the tight black panties which matched the bra. His heart beat in his chest and the lump in his pants was getting larger and harder to ignore. He then covered her with the blanket to make sure she stayed nice and warm, later naruto found a spare blanket and pillow and slept on the hard wood floor but before he started to sleep he set up a trap that would wake him if any intruders came.  
In the morning, when hinata woke up, she noticed that she was wearing just her bra and panties, in a feeling of embarrassment she looked around the cabin for her clothes. In fear that they had been stolen she looked out the window to see naruto picking them off a stick that was suspended over a fire." Oh hey hinata your awake, here are your clothes, they were still a little wet so I built a fire to dry them for you." Naruto said with a blushing smile, "thank you naruto-kun, by the way were you the one who took them off of me?" she said while glowing as red as a tomato. "Well yeah but I only did that because after I killed the target you were still unconscious when he kicked you into the lake, I was afraid I would lose the girl I fell in love with." Naruto said while blushing just as red as her. Before naruto could even look up, hinata was kissing him out of both joy and love from his words and that she was the girl he fell in love with.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2- the aftermath

**NaruHina ch2-the biju two**

I do not own any Naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto

We left off as naruto and hinata were kissing, let's continue

After hearing that naruto called her the girl that he fell in love with, hinata finally got the man that she had loved for so many years back at the ninja academy. As naruto was taking pleasure in the fact that hinata was kissing him, the wind started to blow and soon the blanket that she was using to cover herself self with had fallen down revealing her lacy bra and her tight panties, "Um hinata, not that I don't enjoy our kiss but could you please put your clothes back on? This is a little embarrassing." Said naruto who was blushing so red that he was steaming from the fact that hinata was kissing him in her under garments. "Oh, sorry.´ hinata said when she looked down to see her exposed body, she then picked up her clothes and ran back in the cabin to get dressed. " Is this better for you naruto?" hinata asked when she finished getting dressed. Naruto answered her by walking up to her and kissing her again.

Back at the camp site, where naruto and hinata left everybody, "has anybody seen naruto or hinata? Cause there not in their tents." Said Ino waking everyone else up in the process. "No, but my bugs are reacting to a location that's been burned by chakra." Said shino "well naruto had better not have touched lady hinata or else I'll have to kill him." Said neji with a small bit of anger and frustration in his voice. When they arrived at the clearing where naruto, hinata and the rogue ninja fought, they found the hole that trapped naruto, the marks on the ground where hinata used the rotation technique and naruto's foot prints where he stood as the shadow fox chakra surrounded him. "What the hell happened here? "Asked Ino looking around the field." I don't know but I do know that all that happened here, happened in less than seven hours ago and that whoever these foot prints belong to was incredibly powerful but at the same time so dark. Soon after examining the field, they followed the burn mark foot prints to the nearby lake where they found claw marks in the trees, melted metal on the ground and a huge bite mark in the ground near wear the lake. The three began to examine the remains of the battle but came back to the same conclusion that something very powerful had done most of this damage.

Back at the cabin where naruto and hinata were, things had begun to settle down for the two love birds "Hey naruto, I'm just curious but what exactly is your ninja rank? I mean I know that neji turned down the offer to be an anbu black operative, Ino, kiba, shino, choji, lee, tenten, shikamaru and I all become Jonin but what rank did lady tsunade give you? Asked hinata. "Well lady tsunade made me, sakura and sasuke the rank of sannin, since the three of us were trained by the original three and we surpassed them greatly in both strength, speed, technique, and determination." Naruto answered with a great big grin. Suddenly through the window naruto saw that Ino, shino and neji walking towards the cabin, in a great panic naruto got up off the bed that hinata and he were lying on and asked that hinata to act like nothing happened, In a short while both naruto and hinata came walking out of the cabin as the three were coming near it. "Oh hey guy's what's going on?" naruto said trying to act casual "we were looking for you two though I'm hoping that you and lady hinata weren't doing anything in there!" neji said with a threatening tone in his voice "well now that we're all together we should continue with the mission and track down the rogue ninja that stole the scroll." Shino said to everyone."Don't need to, Me and hinata fought him last night but before he did something stupid I got him to talk and found out that he was a rogue ninja that was going to kill the mizukage, plus I got the scroll back though I don't remember if we were supposed take him back alive or kill him but he's dead." Naruto said as everyone was about leave.

On the way back home, naruto and hinata chose to walk side by side (basically they held hands while she leaned her head on his shoulder.) and even though neji kept threatening to kill naruto if he pulled anything, they still didn't part. At the gate after they checked back into the village, they went to the hokage's office and explained what happened, when everyone said their part lady tsunade excused everyone but naruto. "Okay naruto tell me what really happened!" she said with her fingers pressed against her lips, " the rogue ninja just attacked, there was no torturing instead I just told the shadow fox he could eat him and after he did the fox gave me all that he absorbed from that ninja." Naruto stated "well now that explains the bite mark in the ground near the lake, thank god you tamed the shadow fox to do your will." Tsunade said trying not to shake from the thought of that fox. "Well remember the deal you made with konaha's jail system, that if anyone that wants a chance at freedom has to earn it by surviving the shadow fox." Naruto said when he walked out the door.

Later that evening as naruto was heading toward the hyuuga estate to pick up hinata, he was stopped by hinata's little sister hanabi "who are you and why are you coming near my home?" she asked naruto "I'm naruto uzumaki your sister and I are going on a date tonight." Naruto said with his usual grin. "I hope thing go alright then, just hope you don't take advantage of her or else my father will skin you alive." Hanabi walked of saying. When naruto met up with hinata at the gate to her clan's estate, they went off to a fancy restaurant where they found would just melt in your mouth," okay then hinata what would you like to eat? My treat." Naruto said as he pulled out her chair so that she could sit down. "Um, naruto I don't want to sound rude but how are you able to afford any of the food here?" hinata asked trying to sound cute, "oh well it turned out that my parents left me a lot of money the day I turned eighteen." He responded "how may I help this evening?" said the waiter "I'll have the roast duck ala king, with a side of salad please." Hinata said" and I'll have a sirloin steak with a side of salad." Naruto said to the waiter.

When they had finished their dinner, naruto took hinata to see the new romantic horror movie that had come out. Throughout the movie naruto held hinata every time that a scary scene appeared and hinata snuggled up to naruto through the romantic parts (basically they barely even watched the damn thing.) On the way back hinata told naruto that she felt a little weird so then naruto took hinata back to his place for some medicine. Though when they came through the door hinata ripped off naruto's shirt and started to kiss him, but unknowingly that by removing his shirt, his seal started to imprint on her skin. "Wait hinata I don't think we should be doing this, I mean aren't we moving a little fast here?" naruto said as he pulled back from her. "Fine then, well could you please go to my home and pick up something?" she said. "Sure, help yourself to whatever while I'm gone." Naruto said when he shut the door. "I wonder what she wants me to pick up from her home?" he thought as he walked toward her house. Back to hinata; who got thirsty from waiting walked over to a strange water jug and started to drink from it but once she put her lips on it, the yin of the juubi entered her body where the chakra took on a form that crossed both of her animal spirits (a rabbit and a hawk) and sealed itself to inside her."I will serve you if you are pure of heart." Said the yin "I am pure of heart so test me" hinata yelled as the creature stared at her. It merely touched her fore head with its tail and said "You truly pure of heart and soul so I will serve you hinata hyuuga, by the way I am the yin of the juubi but you can call me kyuubi." Was the response it gave once it let go of hinata. Shortly after doing so, hinata fainted (BTW: this all happened in seven second) and glowing through her dress, the yin's seal appeared between her stomach and chest. Meanwhile when naruto reached the hyuuga estate it suddenly exploded and seven shinobi came running out with the unconscious body of hiashi hyuuga and hanabi hyuuga on their backs running toward the forest of death. "ha ha, now we can steal the byakugan and become even more powerful" stated one of the shinobi, while the others laid down a tarp and placed both hyuuga's on it. "Hey fox, you hungry for some more dirty ninja's?" naruto asked the demon within him, "Who do you think you're talking to boy, I'm always willing to eat you pathetic humans. (Devilish laugh)" was the reply "okay then, I'm going four-tailed then I hope you enjoy these fools." Naruto said and in and an instant he was covered in a layer of black chakra that covered him like skin. Using the night's darkness, he began to think who should be first, but then the fox told him to grab all seven of them and scare them away from the hyuuga's.

Doing as the shadow fox said he roared and made the shinobi jump away from their captives. "What the hell was that?" said the first shinobi but then naruto came walking out on all fours growling and drooling. "Oh shit, kill that thing quick before it attacks!" shouted another shinobi. They through kunai knives, ninja stars, shurikens and even bombs at naruto who merely laughed as they failed to even wound naruto, then one shinobi summoned a bunch of ninja bears to aid them in their fight, another used the earth style jutsu to hold naruto down but naruto ate the bears, and smashed the rocks that held him then he used his enhanced speed to pick off the shinobi one by one. He broke all of their arms and legs and tied them together and when he finished that he made his arm stretch, pick them up while his back sprouted a giant fox head and finally he dropped them inside his giant mouth and ate them. Changing back, he asked his fox "Hope you enjoyed eating them because tomorrow you get to eat thirty four prisoners that think that you're nothing but a bluff." After swallowing his small crumbs, the fox said "Well, I hope that there strong because I want to have a little fun with my food. (Laughed very evil)"

Naruto then ran over to hiashi's side and hanabi's side making sure that they were alright "(Groan) what happened the last thing I remember was that me and hanabi were sitting down to drink some tea as she told me about her last mission then everything get's hazy." Hiashi said when woke up, "The last thing I remember was that a bunch of shinobi were walking into our home laughing then everything goes blank." Hanabi said rubbing her head. "Well as long as you two are alright then I'm satisfied." Naruto said next to both of them, "What are you doing here and where is my home?" hiashi responded "Hey you're the guy that my sister went on a date with tonight." Hanabi shouted and pointed at naruto. "Wait hanabi are you telling me that your sister went on a date with this monster?!" hiashi said "hey this monster just saved your ass from having your eyes cut out and yeah I have the shadow fox sealed inside me but I'm in control of it so he won't run wild." Naruto snapped back at hiashi. "Well then you have my thanks but I still forbid you from seeing my daughter, you're just an orphan child." Hiashi said trying to sound rude as hell, "actually I'm the son of the fourth-hokage and I'm one of the new sannin, wouldn't that make me worthy of your daughter?" naruto replied with a calm, cool tone. "You're the son of the fourth and your one of the new sannin. That makes you more than worthy of my eldest daughter." Hiashi said with great pleasure in his voice.

After naruto went back to the hyuuga estate and got a box that he guessed was what hinata wanted, he got back to his apartment to find hinata on the floor with the water jug in her hand. "Oh shit, hinata are you alright? Speak to me." In a panicked tone of voice. "Hey fox can you sense where the yin went?" naruto asked the fox, "It's in the woman that you placed on your bed you dip shit." the fox replied. Waking hinata he asked her did she drink from that water jug and when she said yes, naruto felt both sad and happy. "Hinata, you just turned yourself into the vessel for the yin half of the juubi, but the good news is that you and I are now bound together forever." Naruto said with both tears of joy and tears of sadness.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3- the chat

**NaruHina ch3-The biju two**

**I do not own any rights to Naruto; all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto**

We left off as naruto was crying from a combination of sadness and happiness

As the man that she loved sat there hugging her and crying, hinata couldn't help but ask "Naruto-kun what's the matter, why are you crying?" she asked. "Hinata, I'm crying because I'm both happy and sad at the same time (sniff) I'm happy because you and me are bound for eternity and that your just like me but I'm sad because you now have the other half of the Juubi inside of you and that your father is going to kill me." Was naruto's answer, walking toward his dresser, he pulled out a pair of gray sweats and tossed them to hinata "could you please put those on, I want to see your seal but seeing that your wearing a beautiful purple dress means that you're not wearing pants so if you lift your dress to show me your seal you'd be showing me your panties." Naruto said while blushing red. Hearing naruto say that made hinata blush as well but she then complied and put on the sweats, though she surprised naruto with the fact that her dress had a zipper on the back and showed her ample breasts in a sexy white bra, though she did enjoy the fact that she mad naruto have a nose bleed. After naruto came back from the bathroom with two pieces of toilet paper in his nose, he began to examine around hinata's stomach and worked his way up toward her breasts but stopped at the spot where her stomach meets her chest."I found your seal and it looks a lot like my seal but backwards." Naruto said while examining the seal.

Mean while at the hotel hiashi hyuuga chose for his clan to stay till there compound is rebuilt, hiashi sat down to think some crap over. "Was he telling the truth? I know that he hold the shadow fox within him but could he possibly be the son of the fourth hokage, and the fact that he said he's ranked sannin makes me truly wonder whether or not I should allow my daughter to be with him." Hiashi thought though his youngest daughter hanabi kept saying that naruto isn't a bad person and that she can see why hinata loves him which annoyed the hell out of him. Still he felt a bit conflicted at the fact that naruto is now a bigger monster yet he chose to save him didn't make any sense to him. "Hey father, what's the big deal? Naruto saved us from those ninja from the land hidden in the clouds, to me naruto's a hero plus he wasn't lying when he said that he's the son of the fourth hokage and ranked sannin, I checked, his heart kept beating it's calm pulse." Hanabi said to her dad. "Let me sleep for the night though if hinata is with naruto, I hope that he doesn't do anything to her or else I'll kill him." Hiashi said as he went to bed.

At naruto's home and much examining, naruto came to the conclusion that the yin won't leave hinata's body and that he didn't know whether it was a male or a female biju. "Well why don't you stay here since your home was destroyed?" naruto said, "What, my home was destroyed?! By whom?" hinata said fearing that her family was harmed while she was on a date. "Don't worry, your family is safe and the ones who attacked are dead, I made sure that they suffered for harming your family and I even told your father that I am worthy of dating you." Naruto said as he got ready for bed, "You can have the bed if you're staying, I'll sleep on the floor but tomorrow after I do my part time job I'll help you tame the yin of the juubi. Okay well see you in the morning." At that naruto went to sleep but hinata chose to sleep right beside him (he woke up three hours later and found her holding on to him so he carried her back to his bed and sleep there.) In the morning, (eight 'o' four) naruto made breakfast for both of them and then told hinata that she should check in with her father but don't tell him about the juubi's yin, and later around two 'o' five he'll be back from his duty. After their twenty minute kiss they departed to their destinations, Hinata; she arrived at the hotel that hiashi and everyone else from her clan (except neji who was with tenten) were staying at, hinata found that the rogue ninja were from the land of clouds trying to steal the byakugan again and that they wanted to steal the eyes of the head family. "Well as long as you and everyone are alright then I'm alright." Hinata told her father as she hugged him. Though later hiashi began to ask questions about her date with naruto and seeing if he did anything perverted but with a red face hinata said that he was a complete gentlemen.

With naruto who was only fifteen minutes from arriving at the ultimate ninja prison that he and the surviving kage's chose to make in exchange that naruto stays in his home village but part of the deal was that he has to work at the prison to balance the strength of each nation. At the gate where naruto checked in, he found that some of the guards had been replaced due to severe injuries on the job. "Hey warden, sorry I'm a few minutes late but I had to make sure that my girlfriend was alright." Naruto said as he walked into the wardens office, "As long as you got here that's all that matters since the thirty four prisoners scheduled for the release challenge are getting inpatient and that they just want to get out of this hell hole." Was the wardens' reply. Heading for his department which was a huge dome in the middle of a huge lake but connected by a suspension bridge, he noticed that the sharks seemed to be a little scrawny from the lack of prisoners trying to escape "Hey, will one of you guards find a prisoner scheduled for execution today to feed the sharks?" naruto said to some nearby guards. Inside his office, naruto began to read the profiles of the thirty four prisoners that wanted to gain freedom, after reading they're profile he went to a single room where he removed all of his ninja tools, shoes, head band and his shirt that covered his net like shirt and set them in on a table. When naruto entered the middle of the dome he told the warden to send in the prisoners, he then began to stretch, a few minutes later thirty four prisoners walked in with guards walking them in. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, today you all have requested to take the release challenge to gain your freedom from this hell hole. The rules of the challenge are simple survive and defeat me is all, if you are truly guilty then you will die but if you're innocent then you will be spared the horrible death that everyone whose guilty will face, any questions?" naruto shouted, though no one asked a question. "Then let's begin." Naruto said after the guards left the dome.

After their cuffs were unlocked naruto began to change into the shadow fox, first his hair went wild, his finger nails turned to claws and his whisker marks started to expand, then his eyes turned crimson red, his hair started to turn black and then the black chakra started to cover his skin and finally he sprouted his nine black tails and he started to grow. Finishing the transformation, the fox said "Come at me with all you've got, my eyes tell me if you're innocent or guilty though I just want to have a little fun with you (insane evil laugh)." The fox said while he bared his giant fangs drooling with anticipation, outside the dome the guards sat and took a break watching as other guards tossed a prisoner into the lake guarding the dome and watched as the shark's tor him limb from limb. "Hey does anyone know when this will all be over? Because right now I'm Bo—"he was cut off at the sudden sound of screams and the roar of the shadow fox, "Holy shit! What the hell is going on in there?" the guard said with both fear and curiosity.

In less than three hours, all was put silent and that scared the guard even more, opening the door to the dome they found blood was everywhere and those three prisoners in a state of shock and covered in blood were the only prisoners to survive. "They're free to go and now if you'll excuse me I've got to go take a shower to wash off this blood." Naruto said as he walked outside the dome towards the room that held his belongings. Shortly after bathing he checked in with the warden and told that three prisoners survived the challenge and that to call him if any other prisoners wanted to play again. Leaving the prison the inmates kept trying to make him come near them so they could have fun killing him but when one inmate called out that naruto's mother was an ass licking ugly ass whore, naruto shot out the shadow fox's claw and made the fox eat him which seeing that made the prison go quit and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the fox's teeth grinding the inmates bones as he ate them finally naruto left the prison to head home and begin hinata's training in control of her biju.

Hinata stood there waiting for naruto at his door waiting for him to return begin her lesson when kiba came out of a nearby tree to greet her and tell her shino found out the nick names of the three new sannin, "Well don't keep me in suspense tell me." She said as she thought "let me guess which one is naruto. (Giggle)" first is there's the only women of the group labeled the deadly cherry blossom then there's the night fox and finally the last ones labeled the fallen angel, "though I really want to meet them to find out why there labeled these nick names , I'd hate to really fight one of them." Kiba said to hinata who was deep in thought over which one on the two is naruto called. Suddenly from the trees, naruto jumps out and starts to French hinata with great love and passion "What was that for naruto-kun?" she asked while blushing red hot. "Well I just want to make sure that you know that truly love you and plus when I did my job today I missed you." Naruto said to answer her question, after saying good bye to Kiba and changing clothes(naruto) the couple chose to go visit the hotel where the hyuuga clan were staying at till their compounds rebuilt, "Hey, lord hiashi I came to talk about something to you." Naruto said at hiashi's door. When hanabi answered the door, she told naruto and her sister that they mad to talk to him ASAP and that he was at the table. "Welcome to our temporary home." Said hiashi trying to hide the fact that he was P. at the fact he was in a hotel room, "Hello father, me and naruto came to talk to you about our relationship." Hinata said to her as she bowed her head to him as well as naruto. Thinking the way a father normally does around his daughter's boyfriend, hiashi ran right to naruto, grabbed him by the collar and shook him saying "You had better not have touched my daughter in a way to steal her innocents!" .

Later after prying hiashi off of naruto and reassuring him that naruto may create pervy jutsu's , but he's an absolute gentleman when it comes to women though he had to learn the hard way to become so, "We came to talk to you making sure that you're alright with the fact that hinata and I are dating." Naruto said holding hinata's hand. "Truth be told no I'm not since I doubt what you say about your heritage though I am glad that you did tell the truth about your ranking as a ninja, so I traded hinata to a rich lord in the land of trees in exchange he'll help rebuild the hyuuga compound." Hiashi said before drinking some tea. "Okay three things; first I'll send a shadow clone to go get my family paper work from sakura plus to insure you that I didn't lie, neji is following, second the only lord that lived in the land of wood became bankrupt over a year ago when the village tried to free all of the prisoners at the ultimate ninja prison to cause an upscale to dominate our home, and third what about the stuff you said to me after I saved you ass from being murdered or blinded." Naruto said trying to control his anger, "We'll see when your clone and neji come back with your proof that you are the son on the fourth hokage, second If what you say is true then I'll find hinata a new husband worthy of my approval and third I was delusional over the fact that someone could have snuck up on me so easily." Hiashi glared at naruto as he said this. "Grrr, he broke his word oh man I really want to hurt him for that." Naruto thought "Then let me fight him, It's been years since I fought the hyuuga's." the fox said within naruto's mind but he merely told the fox no and waited for his clone and neji to return but he also wanted to make sure that the fox stayed under control.

An hour passed when the clone and neji returned, and when they did the clone handed hiashi the file then disappeared. "Looks like you weren't lying when you said you're the son of the fourth, and it appears that you're the last of the Uzumaki clan and mastered the art of sage jutsu." Hiashi said with amazement and thinking "well then maybe I'll let hinata marry him after all." Though he tried to hide the fact that he was impressed. "Excuse me, lord hiashi but if I may ask naruto a question, Is it true that you have the same eyes as the sage of the six paths?" neji asked both curious and concerned. "It's true but that's just from the fact that my mother was nagato Uzumaki's elder sister plus when I fought Itachi Uchiha, he gave me some of his power." Naruto said trying not to brag but failing in the process. "May I see the so called sage eyes?" hiashi said, and in a split second naruto's sky blue eyes into the crimson red, ringed eyes with the nine marks surrounding his single pupil. "Well I've decided! When my daughter hinata turns nineteen, she will marry you naruto uzumaki." Shouted hiashi with great pleasure. When they finished their business, naruto and hinata started to head to his place and in the morning naruto chose to begin hinata's training in taming and using the biju that was now and forever sealed inside her body and soul.

To be continued when I feel Like it.


	4. Chapter 4- The past

**NaruHina CH 4 -The biju two**

**I do not own any naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto**

We left off with naruto and lord hiashi agreeing to make hinata naruto's wife.

[Two weeks later]  
Naruto stood in front of the shadow fox staring into his giant blood red eyes, He stood as the fox blew his horrible breath which reeked of rotting meat, he stood as the shadow fox rose to its full height and bared it's fangs at him. "Boy, If you plan to teach your mate to control the yin of the juubi then you should remember that to counter either of the juubi's yin or yang, the host must use the opposite emotions of the yin or yang. So she has to use her hatred to fight the yin." the fox said to naruto with a smirk of hope that his words would hurt him, " I remember that I used the love I had for my parents to fight you, so even if she ends up hating me then I just over come that with her." Naruto shouted to the fox who merely smirked at him. "You humans are so naïve when it comes to life." The fox said then used genjutsu to fill naruto with images of his village destroyed, friend put on pike's and his love being slowly tortured to death as she cries out his name. Waking up in a cold sweat, panting and fearing that hinata wasn't there, but when he looked down towards his bare chest he found the woman he loved snuggling up on him, listening to his heartbeat. "Mmm, my naruto." She said in her sleep with a small smile, hearing her say that made naruto relieve his worry then he worked his way down to her and kissed her beautiful face. "That damn fox has gotten a lot stronger if he can do that to his host master, but if he harms my precious hinata, I'll make him pay." He thought then put his arms around hinata, closed his eyes and drifted toward dream land.

In the morning as hinata started to open her beautiful lavender eyes and very proud to find the man she loved since her childhood lovingly holding her tightly in his arms. "Lord, as much as I'm enjoying this I think that I should make some breakfast." She thought while getting up from the bed. Looking through the kitchen, she found that naruto only had a few eggs, milk, bread and a shit load of ramen. "When naruto and I are married, I'll make sure to balance out Naruto-kuns diet." She said as she dug through the ramen, since naruto and hinata's relationship was well known, Hinata gained more confidence and more guts to do the things she couldn't do at the hyuuga mansion. In this case, she thought that she should have a little fun by making sure that naruto was interested in her, when naruto woke up to the sweet smell of fried eggs, he walked into the kitchen to find hinata only wearing an apron to cover her voluptuous and ample D-cup breasts. Seeing that naruto fainted from blood loss at how beautiful made her feel more loved by naruto, after breakfast naruto told hinata that the two of them have to go ask lady tsunade for permission to go into a special training ground where hinata can train to control the kyuubi that dwells inside her. On the way to the hokage office, hinata asked naruto "You know you were blushing when you were asleep, were you dreaming of me?" naruto stumbled forwards into a street lamp after her question, They arrived at the hokage office and relayed the information they needed to tell her except they said it was for naruto to train his fox more, they returned to the apartment where they packed their bags for a weeks' worth of clothes and started to go visit lord hiashi at the hyuuga mansion (or whatever you call one eighth of a mansion.) they said their good-byes and left for the mountains.

"Say hinata, when do you turn nineteen exactly?" naruto asked after an hour of traveling from the village, "(giggle) within a month." She replied which shocked naruto to the point where he hit a tree and fell down to hit his ball on a thick branch."Oh my god are you alright naruto? I mean you did just hit your balls." She asked him at his side where he was curled up into a ball and replied in a slightly higher voice "So basically you and me are going to be married at the end of the month!" "Yes, that's the blunt way of saying what I said." Smartly choosing to travel by running to avoid the same incident but naruto thought "god that means I've got to find a bigger home for me and hinata." Then he cleared his mind by hitting on hinata and finally pinched her juicy ass which made her say "EEP, what was that for?" while blushing, "just because you're my outrageously beautiful girlfriend." Then he picked her up and carried her bride style but while carrying her they started to make out. They reached the special training area four hours later; to hinata's surprise it was a very beautiful forest in a bowl like area surrounded by tall mountains. They then began to go down to find some shelter, Hinata feeling curious asked "So after we find some shelter, what do we do?" he replied by saying " We prepare for the training in the morning since we do need time to relax from our travels." Hinata later found a cave to take as shelter, it had a small lake next to it, fresh vegetation for food and a good view of the forest, "So now what should we sleep or should we just relax for the rest of the time before morning?" hinata asked as she set up the tent. "Just relax and enjoy the vi—YAAAAH" naruto said before he fell of the boulder he was standing on. The rest of the time Hinata gathered vegetable's for their dinner while naruto searched for any animals for the meat, In the end they had onions, carrots and a couple of deer for dinner.

The morning came and both naruto and hinata packed their belongings to avoid any damage to come if things go wrong, they stripped down to their pants, sandals, and mesh shirts. "Naruto-kun, why do we have to wear just these pieces of clothing?" hinata asked while blushing as she looked down as her body could be seen through her mesh shirt, "Well the closer we're nude, the less likely to destroy our clothes." Naruto responded to her. He then took her hand and walked to the center of the forest where the biggest and clearest body of water stood, "This is where you and I will train." He said before kissing her forehead, both walked to the center of the lake where they sat down in a meditation position. When both of them were in comfy spot, naruto placed his left hand on hinata's head to connect with her and bring in the shadow fox if necessary. The feeling of naruto entering her mind made her shudder a little bit but it still felt very tingly. Inside her mind, everything was bright white except for the cage kyuubi was inside, She walked up to the door and shouted "Kyuubi, I have come to tame you and make your power mine." "If that's what you wish then so be it but please know that your task will not be an easy one to accomplish." Kyuubi said in a cool calm tone of voice, hinata then walked over to the lock the kyuubi inside her cage and ripped off the seal. Feeling fear as she looked up at the giant snow white fur and feathers of a rabbit hawk cross breed, she was about to give up when she felt the warm and soothing feeling of another person's hands on her own, looking up she saw naruto right beside her.

Feeling new found confidence in herself, she took a fighting stance to prepare for the full force of the kyuubi. Hinata started the battle with her lion palm technique on the kyuubi's leg, The kyuubi reacted so fast that hinata didn't even see it coming, the force of the attack was so powerful that it forced hinata into naruto who just stood there without battering an eye. With the help of naruto, hinata got back to her feet and continued to bombard the kyuubi with air palms, but when the kyuubi prepared to fire a chakra blast hinata immediately tried to find a shield to block the blast yet she forgot to get naruto. The blast came and was impossible to avoid, but just as the blast was about to hit naruto, a giant black chakra tail appeared from his back and smacked the blast right out of the way. "What are you boy." The kyuubi asked as she stared at him with hawk eyes, naruto then began to walk farther from the gate to the point where he looked like a crumb to hinata. "I'm the host of your other half, the name is naruto uzumaki and this is your other half." He said as he started to slowly start to rise on top of a huge mass of a dark figure, the mass then started to form a figure. First four long, muscular, slender legs formed but the front two became more arm like, the body shaped of a thin yet muscled body, the paws grew razor sharp claws, nine long and slender tails sprouted from its ass area, the head took the shape of a canine with strong, long, white fangs, then night black fur started to cover the figure and finally it opened its eyes to reveal its blood red eyes. "So, you're the yin of the juubi, the one who is able to equal my level of power." The shadow fox said as he walked around the kyuubi seeing what it was, "So you must be the yang of the juubi, so what do I call you then just fox?" the kyuubi responded as she examined him. Both biju's circled one another examining the other.

"Just call me the shadow fox, in honor of the original nine tailed fox that dwelled in my host." He said with a smile that exposed his sharp fangs, then without warning, a huge muzzle made of chakra appeared on the fox's snout and a reign formed a link to naruto's heart. "I have tamed and mastered the shadow fox and soon hinata will do the same to you kyuubi." Naruto shouted from the top of the fox's head, seeing that naruto's demon was standing right in front of her she felt both fear and confidence from naruto. "Hinata once you find an opening, you have to create a chakra thread, tie it around the kyuubi's neck and press it to your heart but once you make the connection you have to prepare for the feelings that the kyuubi holds!" naruto shouted as he made the fox take a seat as he watched hinata and the kyuubi battle, seeing the kyuubi left an opening when it tried to smack her with its fourth tail from the left. Running up the kyuubi's tail toward its back, the kyuubi jumped into the air and took flight "Don't think it'll be that easy!" the kyuubi shouted at hinata as she prepared to crash into the ground, but when she was only three inches from the ground, nine night black tails caught her In mid air. Turning her head she saw that naruto used the fox to catch her and stop the crash, "I don't think you should do that." Naruto said waging his finger in a "no-no" fashion, using the time that the fox gave her hinata ran to the neck and tied a thread of chakra around the kyuubi's neck and then she pressed the other end to her heart. Immediately she felt love, happiness, a positive feeling but in the back ground she heard naruto shout "You have to use your hatred to fight the positive feeling the kyuubi holds." Heeding his word, she remembered her past, how her father put her down, how neji tried to kill her, how hanabi beat her time and time again and how much the normal kids treated her rudely just because she was a hyuuga heiress. The thought of her past wasn't strong enough to counter act the positive feeling of the kyuubi so naruto had the fox throw him towards hinata, after landing on the kyuubi's left wing naruto ran toward hinata where he put his hands on hers and gave her some of his memories of his past. Hinata saw as a young naruto had rocks thrown at him, she watched as a four year old naruto was pinned down by an adult and treated as a punching bag, she saw as someone tried to burn naruto inside his own home, she saw most of naruto's memories of his pain and suffering, the visions she saw brought more tears to his eyes but one memory bothered hinata the most. It had an eight year old naruto sitting on a tree trunk when all of a sudden a woman dropped her grocery's and naruto went to go help her, when he finished helping her, her husband saw him near her and had some of people beat naruto to the point where he almost died, The person who did this was none other than her father. Seeing that her father nearly killed naruto was strong enough for hinata to overcome the power of the kyuubi, blowing all of the positive energy way out of her body.

Hinata had finally tamed the kyuubi and she turned to see that naruto was standing there looking down (sad wise) a parentally he didn't want to show her all of that. "Oh, naruto I'm so sorry." She said with tears streaming from her eyes, he looked at her and gently stroked her cheek giving her the feeling of comfort and love. "Time to leave your mind." Naruto said after kissing hinata, she found that whatever the kyuubi did in her mind, it did outside of her body and that the shadow fox fought her. She found that naruto was holding her and trying hard not to look at her but was blushing just as red as she would if he was seven centimeters from her face when she was thirteen years old, it turned out that the kyuubi transformation destroyed her clothing so it turned out that naruto was holding his fiancée while she was in the buff. Later at the cave where they took shelter, hinata put on some new clothes and tried to relax after spending the first day taming the kyuubi so for the next five day's naruto was going to teach her to use the partial transformation.

The time past and hinata was equal to naruto in control of her demon, so on the way back hinata chose to talk about naruto's past and what she saw. Naruto answered all of her questions to the best of his knowledge but when it came to the memory of hinata's father nearly killing him he only said that it was a different time and that things have changed for the better. They arrived at the village to find that the hyuuga mansion was now at seventy nine percent rebuilt and that the hokage found a letter addresses to naruto the day he gets married, they returned to naruto's apartment and put their laundry in a basket and went to go clean themselves. Hinata finished the laundry while naruto finished cleaning the apartment. When they finally finished their duties, they got ready for bed and settled into the bed, hinata snuggled up onto naruto and let the sweet sound of naruto's heart lulled her to the sweet dreams of her future with naruto, later they kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.

To be continued when I feel like it


	5. Chapter 5- The break

**NaruHina CH 5- the biju two**

**I don't own any naruto rights and anything, All rights belong to the creator Mashashi Kishimoto**

We left off as naruto and hinata returned from training the kyuubi and go to sleep.

Waking up to go in for work at three' o two AM, naruto gently moved hinata from his chest to the mattress. He then decided to write her a note on the table explaining what he was up to; he kissed her on her right cheek and left for the prison. At eight twenty seven AM, hinata woke up with a fright when she didn't hear naruto's heart beat or feel his strong muscles. "Oh my god where did nar-"she stopped when she found on the table a message that said:

Dear my beautiful angel hinata, I had to go in to work at three this morning. I'll be back around five or six. While I'm gone please pick up some groceries and clean the apartment a bit.  
Forever yours with great love: Naruto Uzumaki.  
P.S. Don't forget that today you have to get a checkup/physical.

Hinata smiled as she read the note and couldn't help but giggle when naruto called her his beautiful angel, though she completely forgot that today was her checkup/physical. Getting dressed and about to go outside, down the stairs and walk to the hospital, hinata chose to go up on the roof and try out her partial transformation. She focused her mind, went inside the seal and told the kyuubi to let her use her wings, then outside hinata's body two white chakra spots appeared on her shoulder blades and sprouted two snow white, five foot long wings. "Okay, time to test out my wings." Hinata said with both fear and hope, she jumped into the air and closed her eyes yet she started to feel as if she was like a bird. Opening her eyes she found that the kyuubi was controlling the wings to avoid some major injuries. "Hinata, to control my wings you must use loving feeling as if a positive feeling is a part of the air and it lifts you up into the air. Basically use your love for naruto to feel like a cloud." The kyuubi told hinata who did as she said and began to use her love for naruto.

It was around ten that hinata chose stop having fun with her wings and go to the hospital, yet the feeling of the wind underneath her was so refreshing and relaxing but she knew that she had to get her checkup/physical out of the way. "Hi, I'm hinata hyuuga here for a checkup/physical." She said to the receptionist who was busy writing down stuff yet she handed hinata a clip board and told her to fill that out then return it to her. Hinata finished the paper work, sat down and waited for at least thirteen minutes till a nurse came to hinata and asked her to come with her. "Please have a seat on the table, the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said eyeing hinata for some strange reason, few minutes later sakura looking depressed came into the room and told hinata that she was the doctor. "Please remove your shirt and exhale." Sakura said setting up her stethoscope, during the checkup hinata talked to sakura. "Look sakura, it's been a year since sasuke kidnapped you, four months since we found you and the fact that you were three days pregnant at the time, so please cheer up." Hinata said to sakura who wrote down her heart rate but stopped and looked down at her stomach which held the thing she wanted when she was a young thirteen year old girl. The rest of the time both hinata and sakura finished up the checkup/physical without any or deal.

Meanwhile naruto was busy setting up his work area for his business; he set up the dome floor with dirt then had yamato create a forest."Umm mister uzumaki, I'm not trying to sound rude but what are the trees for exactly?" an officer asked naruto as he checked the strength of the wood, "I'm trying to do something more…fun or challenging?" Naruto replied when he gestured in the fourteen prisoners that requested to take the release challenge. The guards left after removing the cuffs and locked the door to the dome, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm the man in charge of the challenge. The rules are simple, just survive me for the next three hours, my eyes will tell me if your innocent or guilty but be warned that if your guilty you will die." Naruto said to them and watched as they just wanted to tear at him. "If there are no questions then let's begin." Naruto said when some rogue shinobi raised her hand and asked "So do we rush at you or do we just run into the forest?" naruto replied with "Well if you choose to attack me hear then you'll die sooner, so I'd choose to go into the forest.". With that note he started the challenge and all fourteen prisoners ran straight into the trees for cover, naruto then told the shadow fox to compress his body into a smaller form to let the fox have a more thrilling hunt. Doing as naruto said, naruto grew to ten foot five inches, his muscles grew bigger yet looked scrawny, he grew night black fur all over his body, his eyes turned crimson, his face grew a snout and finally he sprouted nine black tails that whipped a bit, (inside the foxes mind) "now fox, at this size you are more agile and more deadly so now you can enjoy the thrill of the hunt." Naruto told the fox who was smiling at the fact that he could slaughter the guilty prisoners to his hearts delight and have the thrill of hunting them down, the miniature fox ran into the forest after turning off the lights to give the dome a night like feeling which made him even more blood thirsty.

The prisoners each scattered and tried to hide from naruto but several started to carve weapons out of the wood to fight naruto, "When that little piece of shit comes for us, then we tear at him till he dies." One of the prisoners said but then without warning a black furry tail wrapped around the prisoners throat and snapped his neck. The corpse of the prisoner was then devoured by his killer then the figure ran at a blinding speed and ripped off another prisoners arm then beat him to death with it. Within four minutes, the prisoners that wanted to attack naruto were all dead yet they all dead with their screams filled still ringing in the others ears as well as their blood soaked the dirt and trees, the fox then began to hunt them down. Fifty four minutes passed and only one of the prisoners was deemed innocent while the others faced horrible deaths that would scare the pants off of people(normally be seen in horror films), naruto finished his work then told the guards to use the forest for whatever they wanted or just use the wood to make the repairs to the prison like the bite marks the sharks left or make a new desk for the warden, naruto then left the dome and went straight to his office shower where he washed all of the blood, dirt, and other things from his body during his wash naruto couldn't help but picture hinata as he rinsed his arms of the soap. He thought of holding her in his arms and staring into her beautiful lavender eyes, the only thing that kept him there was that he was the fact that he was covered in blood, dirt, and wet. Naruto finished his job and his shower as fast as possible, got dressed then he gave his report to the warden and finally he ran as fast as he could run.

Hinata finished the grocery shopping and was on her way home when she ran into sai who was walking down the street with a bag from the pet store and another bag from the convenient store that held a small box, band aids, whip cream and a small paint brush. "Oh, hello hinata I see that you did a little grocery shopping. Well I just finished getting the items that ino told me to get." Sai said to hinata with his fake smile on, "well I see your being observant today but if I may ask, why did ino tell you to get all of this stuff?" hinata asked sai. "Well ino wanted to have some sort of fun that I don't quit get but I'm still learning about the normal persons emotion called happiness though ino makes me feel that emotion called love already." Sai said to hinata as he looked at a picture of ino and sai which had ino holding a chain that was connected to a collar around sai's neck. "Well it was good talking to you sai but I got to go back to the apartment that me and naruto live in." hinata said to sai who was putting the picture back inside his wallet, both of them bowed to one another then parted there different paths toward the place that each called home. Hinata arrived back at the apartment to find that naruto was asleep on the bed, seeing this she put the groceries away and laid right beside the her future husband, she then drifted asleep after naruto wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.

They both woke up at eight forty six to find one another holding each other, smiling naruto got up from the bed and followed hinata into the kitchen where she started to make a delicious dinner of streak, rice and steamed vegetables. "You know hinata, while I was at work I never stopped thinking about you." Naruto said as he placed his arms around her waist and started to kiss hinata's neck, She giggled as each kiss tickled her sweet elegant neck then replied "that's sweet but what do you do exactly, I mean you have to go to work whenever a pigeon drops off a note telling you to come?" hinata gave naruto her cute face then she made her index finger make circles on his chest. "I work at the ultimate ninja jail; I file prisoner's data and see if they deserve to take the release challenge." Naruto told her but choosing to leave out the fact that the guilty ones get fed to the shadow fox since that would scare hinata because in a way it would mean that naruto's a cannibal. The couple spent their evening eating, training, cuddling and of course love one another (Nothing dirty…yet), Hinata showed naruto that she could fly using the kyuubi's wing while hinata saw that naruto could make a miniature shadow fox who was only ten five instead of being his original size of eighty feet nine inches. The thing that made their night the most memorable is that naruto taught her how to separate the demon from herself without releasing it, they both made a shadow clone then they had their demons take full control over the clones, this came handy when the couple wanted alone time.

"HAHAHA, Sweet freedom from that goddamn brat, man does it feel good to be outside of that kids seal." The shadow fox said as he tested his reflexes and how much control naruto allowed him, the kyuubi merely walked to a nearby bench then sat down. The shadow fox saw this and walked up to her to ask "why the hell are you sitting down! Our host's gave us some freedom so that we don't bother them." The kyuubi answered with "You feel this way do to the fact that you are the negative feeling of the juubi so you feel hatred toward everything" "Hey I don't hate you but then again you being in the clone body makes my clone body aroused so I don't know if these are my feeling or the clones." The fox snapped at her and at that note they both went to a nearby water fall where they both turned in to their mini forms, seeing each other in their true forms answered the fox's question. It turned out that naruto's love for hinata affected the fox because it turned out that the fox was in love with the kyuubi. Either the feeling were mutual or the kyuubi was effected just like how the shadow fox was effected by his host since she too was in love with the shadow fox (Mostly the hosts fault) the two then slowly moved to one another and let their animal instincts take control of them. Throughout the forest, village and land the sound those two demons made could be heard, back with their hosts who were lying on the bed cuddling each other they heard there demons let things go wild but then they felt what there demons were feeling yet not do it. "Naruto, should we stop them or wait till they finish." Hinata asked naruto as she tried to control the feelings she was getting from the kyuubi, "I don't know how to stop them but I do know that they won't finish for a hell of a long time, since my demon is a fox." Naruto said ignoring the feeling of the kyuubi as dug it's talons into the fox's back, both naruto and hinata felt as the kyuubi and the fox mated throughout the night.

When the morning came naruto and hinata were exhausted, and scared of the fact that there demons mated and made them feel it. The Kyuubi entered the apartment first followed by the fox, both of them had a smile a mile long, "Okay, last night was one hell of a night." The fox said to the kyuubi. "True but my guess is that those feelings were our hosts love for one another made us fall in love with each other" the kyuubi replied as she walked over to hinata who was asleep and returned to her seal, "Whatever you say you goody little two shoes" the fox said as he returned to naruto's seal. When naruto and hinata awoke and found that there demons came back to them, naruto's body started to gain the wounds that the fox gained from the kyuubi while hinata gained the feeling that the kyuubi felt plus a little something else that would change their lives. Hinata entered her seal to talk to the kyuubi and found that the kyuubi was going to have a baby and that the baby will be born in two months, Hinata then told naruto of the child and both went to talk to lord hiashi about their wedding. "Lord Hiashi, the only thing I ask for the day me and hinata get married is that you allow my friend gaara of the sand be my best man though I don't think the kazekage will have the time for such small things in life." Naruto said as he tried not to be his normal idiotic self and be a well suited gentleman. "How is the kazekage your friend, he is a man of great stature and the leader of the sand village?" hiashi asked naruto with a tone that made him sound as if he was looking down on naruto.

"Back when the third hokage was alive, during the Chunin exam, I met gaara for the first time. At first I felt fear then after I fought him I tried to become his friend, from the moment our fists connected on our faces we have best of friends." Naruto replied to lord hiashi which made naruto even more suitable to be hinata's husband. "Naruto uzumaki, from the information you told me I will make your wedding with my daughter from next month to next week." Lord Hiashi said to naruto with a smirk. Naruto left the hyuuga mansion and ran all the way home where he told hinata and from that news she kissed naruto with all of her passion.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	6. Chapter 6- The wedding

**NaruHina CH 6 - the biju two**

**I do not own Naruto rights, all rights belong to the original creator Masashi Kishimoto**

We left off as naruto made the wedding sooner.

The morning came and the soon to be couple were I the middle of enjoying each other's company till naruto's stomach made a sound that reminded hinata of a starving tiger. "I think your stomach wants some food naruto, how about I make some breakfast but in return you have to make lunch and give me some love." Hinata said to naruto as she tried to sound cute and sexy. "Now that's a hard choice. "Naruto said as he scratched his chin and felt some whiskers, "what's the hard part? Making lunch?" hinata asked naruto when she popped her head out of the kitchen, "No, deciding on how much to love you even more since you know that you have my heart in the palm of your hand." Was naruto's response which made hinata smile and blush redder then tomato. In twenty minutes, hinata made scrambled eggs, rice balls and toast for breakfast which they ate and relaxed a bit. "So do you have any plans for today or are you free for the day?" naruto asked hinata as she took a bite of toast, "Yes I'm free, but what do you want to do for the day?"

Naruto and hinata chose to walk around the village and see what's new with their friends (hoping not to run into sai). They found that Kiba was dating a young girl from the land hidden in the woods and that akamaru was going to be a dad, Shino was getting married in three months to another bug using clan, Choji was opening a restaurant, lee was teaching his students some taijutsu as well as impressing his wife of his technique, and that Shikamaru was being nagged at by his mother that he was so stupid for a genius since temari was pregnant with his child (Though he didn't think it was his but temari proved it was his by timing, DNA, and the fact that she only loved him) "You know hinata, we got some really weird friends." Naruto said as he watched Shikamaru dodge kunai knives and shurikens, "true but aren't we no better my foxy future husband." Hinata replied as she pulled naruto's arm to her. At twelve twenty seven, they stopped for some drinks where they ran into sai and ino who was pulling sai on a dog leash, "oh hey guy's, how's it going?" ino asked them but they didn't respond since the fact that sai was on a leash bugged them. "Fine, our wedding is next week but if you can answer this question, why is sai on a leash?" naruto said pointing at sai who was wearing his fake smile, "Oh well he likes it when I put him on a leash apparently he feels more comfy when I dominate him." Ino said looking at sai who then started to French kiss her.

"So naruto have you had your bachelor party yet and hinata did you enjoy your bachelorette party?" ino asked after sai finished, "Well we haven't had either I mean our wedding is next week and we didn't really think of have one for either of us." Hinata replied. "WHAT! You haven't had a bachelor or bachelorette party!" kiba said when he suddenly popped out of a nearby tree, "you two have to have those parties, they're the last night of your single ship. Come on think about it, hinata don't you want to enjoy one last night of being single?" kiba said though akamaru came over and started to lick kiba's hand. Both naruto and hinata stood there speechless and thought it over carefully, "Well alright we'll have our little party's on Saturday that way our friends from other village's can come, but three thing have to happen. First; no alcohol, drugs, or mushrooms. Second; no strippers for either of us that way nothing happens. And third; no dumbass stunts that lead to destruction, death, or anything deadly or perverted." Naruto and hinata said to ino and kiba who intern started to spread the word that the great shadow fox was going to marry the hyuuga princess. In a matter of seven hours and thirty minutes the word had hit the lands of tea, ogres, skies, and birds where four women in a state of both anger, shock and fear hearing that the shadow fox who was well known as naruto uzumaki was going to get married, so each woman started to pack there things and go to the village hidden in the leaves to confront the man who saved them and stole their hearts.

The next three days were spent in preparation for the wedding and for the honeymoon and for the guests, hinata went over the decorations for the ceremony while naruto started to pick out there honeymoon plus naruto wanted to know what the letter addressed to him was about. "Look naruto you just have to be patient I mean the wedding is in two days and there's a seal that won't open until your married so your SOL naruto" lady tsunade told him. Hinata walked in and reported that all preparations were done and that all that's left was the bachelorette/ bachelor parties. "Okay so for naruto, you've invited kiba, lee, shino, sai, neji, Choji, Shikamaru, kankuro, kakashi and gaara to your party while hinata has invited Ino, sakura, tenten, temari, shizune, myself, and your sister hanabi." Lady Tsunade said after reading the list that hinata had made. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then hinata and I hope you enjoy the best girls night out."

Naruto; the party started at four seventeen PM, the first to arrive was neji then lee, the final guest to arrive was Shikamaru and then the guy's did what all guys do; make ass's out of themselves through mass partying, sweet sake, hot girl photo's and debating who had a hotter girl."I say my beautiful tenten is better looking than temari Shikamaru." Neji said to Shikamaru who only said "Sure what ever."Kiba was in the middle of wrestling lee but was failing horribly since lee had a perfectly toned body for taijutsu and even though he was missing his left arm he was still stronger then kiba ever could imagine. Sai sat in the corner of the room painting a picture of naruto and hinata but naruto was on all four legs, turning into his fox form while hinata pulled him on a saddle. "SAI! Why the hell did you draw that?! I'm not into that like you, though that might be good for the honeymoon." Naruto said to sai when he showed it to naruto. Shino was in the middle of splitting kiba and lee while Choji was separating neji who as an inch from shikimaru's face. Gaara was talking to kankuro about a few issues about the sand village and was drinking some sweet sake (which was making gaara a little bit hyper.) "Hey gaara, I got a question to ask you or better yet a request." Naruto said to gaara."Sure, naruto I got time." Was the response, "Gaara, I'd like you to be my best man at the wedding, I'll understand if it's not your type of thing." But found out that naruto asked him such a thing made him spit out the sake that was in his mouth on naruto." Naruto I would be honored to be your best man, I mean I know that we're friends but the fact that you chose me over all of the friends you, have you chose me. It's just …wow." Gaara responded as naruto dried himself off. Throughout the night the guy's made dumbasses out of themselves.

Hinata; the girls gathered at ino's and sai's house where they each grabbed a glass of sake (nonalcoholic), talked about their men, discussed their love lives and finally chose to set up a surprise for hinata which was against the conditions that naruto and hinata agreed on."So tenten, how are things with my cousin?" hinata asked her, "well me and neji have been great, I mean I didn't think that neji was so good." That last part shocked hinata but then tenten said "what? Do you suck at using a shadow shuriken?" "Oh, thank god. You scared me there for a second." Hinata said as she smiled and laughed at the little misunderstanding. "So temari, what do you hope your baby is?" ino asked temari who was talking sakura about tactics to avoid enemy ninja's."I hope that it's a girl, that way I can torture Shikamaru with all of the female crap". Sakura got up and walked to the wall window, looking down at her pregnant belly thinking "oh sasuke if only you didn't leave me behind when the anbu black ops arrived at that base. I wish that I could tell everyone the truth; that I seduced you and made you howl at the moon like the demon you are." Unknowing that deep in the forest, twenty nine miles north of the front gate, standing on top of a tree was the father of her baby." Soon sakura, I will come and get you so that I can begin the reconstruction of the Uchiha clan. Back at the party a kunai knife flew straight threw the small window, attached to the knife was a letter to hinata. The letter said;

Dear hinata hyuuga, we are the women that have loved naruto since the day he saved our lives and we have to stop your wedding to that hot piece of man candy. Meet us at the empty field near the caged forest to settle things. Sincerely shion, amerie, sameria and senmarie

Feeling a huge amount of rage, hinata ran to the forest of death where she found all four women standing there in a fighting position saying that hinata will not marry naruto as long as any one of them still lived. Hinata chose to end the fight in a few seconds, so she turned into her demon form and scared them away with a huge roar but failed to scare them so she just knocked them out and then returned to the party where shizune and tsunade's surprise arrived; a male stripper dressed as a doctor and started to do a lap dance on hinata. Feeling embarrassed at the fact that a buff hit guy was dancing for money on her lap, the stripper later went to tsunade who then put a fifty dollar bill in his pants. The rest of the night was spent with the girls partying midnight due to the fact that everyone except tenten had work to do the next day.

Around noon, the entire hyuuga clan gathered at the Hokage Mountain to honor hinata, all of naruto's friends gathered to watch as the village knuckle head got married. The sky was cleared of any weather clouds by naruto who used his sage eyes, the trees were in bloom, the wind blew with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and naruto even made the moon appear in full as the O in the cloud writing "I love you Hinata Hyuuga." "Oh naruto, it's as if you read my mind and entered my dreams to make this day." Hinata said as tears of joy swelled up in her beautiful lavender eyes, he kissed her to tell her you're welcome and then from his pocket was the wedding ring for her. It was solid gold with her initials and saying I love you on the inside, it had two medium rubies on either side of a large emerald held in place with gold wire. "Today is the day that I dreamed of." Hinata said looking around; naruto then said "let's make that dream finally come into reality." And then he pulled her in for one last singles kiss.

"We are gathered here today in honor of the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, if anyone has any reason to object to this wedding then speak now or forever hold your piece. Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till deaths do you part?" "I do" naruto said with a proud smile on his face. "And do you Hinata Hyuuga take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till deaths do you part?" "I do" hinata said as tears of joy swelled in her eyes and she smiled with all of her happiness. "Then by the power vested in me as the fifth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lady Tsunade said and at that naruto kissed hinata with all of his passion.  
At the reception, after several other wedding gifts shizune came up to naruto and gave him an old envelope with the fourth hokage's seal on it. Inside was a letter that said;

Dear naruto, if you're reading this then it's your wedding day. I'm sorry that I have nothing to give you except my blessing and the vast amount of money that your mother and I have saved for you. I'm sorry that you couldn't see us but please know that we love you with all our hearts so please don't think that we just sealed the kyuubi in you just to get away from you. You are the apple of our eyes and the greatest achievement that your mother and I could ever hope.  
With all of our hearts and love: Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki  
P.S. If your uncle Nagato Uzumaki dies then you inherit the fourth hokage mansion located two miles to the east from the forest of death yet four miles north of my gaze.

Tears streamed down naruto's face as he read the letter, he then asked how much money did he inherit? "Well since the fourth hokage's death, the village had added three hundred and fifty dollar every six months so right now I'd say you now inherit over nine billion, six thousand, and three hundred dollars." Hearing that made naruto faint as did hinata, though now naruto knew why his uncle gave him some keys and a map a week after he died. The rest of the night they spent enjoying the reception and the company of all of their friends.

At a tree near a lake sakura held a glass of apple cider and stared at the newlyweds when she felt the presence of sasuke Uchiha right behind her behind the tree. "You still look beautiful even though you now carry my child." He whispered in her ear. Sakura then slowly worked her way to the other side of the tree but stopped when sasuke said "Don't come to close or else people might find it suspicious that you're going behind a tree." She stopped at the tree and leaned against it and talked to the man that she loved and the father of her baby, "Why did you come here? To see me, (ha) don't try that cheesy line on me sasuke Uchiha! Answer me quickly or else I'll scream and make you get caught." Sakura said to sasuke who merely stood there with his arms crossed and staring at the full moon that was out. "I came to tell you that in four months, three days and two hours that I will come for you and take you to the village hidden in the night where the Uchiha clan will thrive again." Sasuke answered her, "There isn't a village named that unless you…" sakura began "Tricked a daimyo to let me create it and to top it off he made me the kage of the village though we rule over a couple of other clans, you'll live like a queen if you wait till then." Sasuke said. "I'll join you if you agree to marry me in a month, it doesn't have to be special or even public as long as you and I are man and wife." Sakura whispered to sasuke which shocked him to the point where he fell to the ground. "Fine then but make it a week instead that way you won't hinder my plan." With that sasuke left for the rest of the night.

Naruto and hinata left the party to start their honeymoon at the world famous hot spring located at the border of the hidden mist village and the hidden leaf village, "I hope you're in the mood for some serious love tonight because I'm letting the fox within me (Not the shadow fox)." Naruto whispered into hinata's ear which made her blush as well as feel a little hot herself.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	7. Chapter 7- the Honeymoon

**NaruHina CH 7-The Biju two**

**I don't own any of naruto's rights. All credit goes to the writer and creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

We left off as naruto and hinata left to go on their honeymoon and that sakura may go evil.

The night sky shone brightly with stars as naruto sat in the hot spring with his wife laying her head on his shoulder, "I still can't believe that I'm married to you naruto-kun and the fact that this ring on my finger is the proof that your all mine." Hinata said as she held her wedding ring to the star light sky and marveled at how it sparkled like the stars in the sky that night. "Well like I've said in the past, believe it." Naruto whispered into her ear then sweetly kissed her upon her neck, she responded to kiss by pulling him in for a more intense and loved filled kiss which started to escalate into something more. Stopping before anything, naruto told her that maybe they should go to the room if that's the way things are going to go so they both got out though naruto got out last as he watched hinata get out first and the sight of hinata getting out of the water soaking wet with water dripping from her body. They both went to the changing rooms but using the shadow fox's chakra, he got dried off and got into his robe in mere seconds then he went to the counter to request for something special for them in their room. With hinata at that time was just finishing getting her robe on and started to head to the room when three big, strong and strapping men caught sight of hinata then tried to get her attention through pretty much any way possible, from "hey sweetie mind giving us a taste?" to "Hey sweet thing come give me a kiss." But she said "sorry, I'm married and on my honeymoon." When one of the three said "well I don't see him around so how about a quicky." That's when naruto came up to hinata and said "sorry I'm late but my robe got stuck in the door." Then he kissed her causing the three men to get P. so after they left, the three men plotted to murdered naruto then have their way with hinata. Back at the room naruto used a shadow clone to check if everything was ready then undid the jutsu to tell the real naruto that the room was finished, "I hope you're in the mood for something special because tonight is a night you won't ever forget." Then naruto opened the door to reveal a room light by candles with the moon shining through the window, a path of rose petals leading to the bed and on the table was a wonderful dinner of lobster, fish, bean cake and salad.

Finishing dinner, the couple laid in the bed to cuddle and love one another but that only lasted for half an hour, then they continued where they left off in the hot spring. Naruto started by kissing hinata with great passion and slowly worked his way down making sure not to miss any part of her body while she moaned in pleasure as the feeling of naruto's mouth and tongue worked its way on her body. When naruto finally reached her pussy, he worked his tongue to message the inside causing extreme pleasure as well as drive her crazy plus hinata felt as naruto's tongue wrote I love you while it was inside her pussy. Deciding to switch place naruto was now the one feeling the extreme pleasure but then hinata stopped when naruto came all over her so they started to do it doggy style which lasted for an hour then hinata got on top of naruto and pounded his hip to the bed till the point where naruto's hip made a loud "CRACK" and they had to take a rest for the fox could heal naruto. In less than fifteen minute naruto's broken pelvis was fully healed and ready for more, they began this with a little fore play, naruto kissed hinata while his hands played with her voluptuous breasts, messaging them, pulling them, and he even groped them while hinata used one hand to message his cock, her other hand was busy playing with her own pussy. When they both got of beating around the bush, naruto got too excited and stated to act a little like a fox, the way naruto made love to hinata was like a whole new world since at the first thrust he broke the condom. His hands were busy caressing her clitoris as well as leaving claw marks on the wall but things got more intense when naruto let out a huge roar (he didn't scream, he let a roar from the shadow fox) which made them both exhausted but naruto was more worn out then hinata. Four hours later when both naruto and hinata were asleep, the three men from earlier snuck into the room trying to stay as quit as possible, the first two crept up to naruto one held arms while the other slit his throat and the final man started to tie hinata up but what they didn't count on was that the kyuubi would be watching over hinata while she slept since her baby was going to be born in seven weeks. So when she saw that naruto had his throat slit and that he was going to die, she took over hinata's body, broke the rope and slew the three men that attacked them leaving blood and body part all over the room .

In a state of panic, the kyuubi ran to naruto's bleeding body and checked for a pulse, unfortunately there was a pulse but it was barely there so the kyuubi revealed naruto's seal and punched him waking the fox. This punch did succeed in waking the fox and when that awoke he found naruto's life was falling , so to save his life he turned naruto into the four-tailed state covering naruto in the fox's black chakra and in the process healing him. The fox finished healing naruto in less than a second but he stayed out to talk to the kyuubi "Why the hell did you hit me for!? You could have just kissed me miss goody two-shoes!" the fox growled at kyuubi who then turned hinata into her into four-tailed state. "Hey I could have just let you die but the side effect of my host stopped me plus I'm not raising a newborn biju alone!" the kyuubi snarled back then placed her talon like hand on her stomach, Of course the fox was in state of shock since the only thing he heard was "blah blah blah newborn biju". The fox just stood there in a trance where nothing fazed him, "So are you telling me that you're pregnant and I'm the father. How do you know I'm the father?" the fox said pointing at the kyuubi's stomach, who replied with "We're the only demons in the world numb nuts, god you are such and yet you're my equal in power." with a "what the hell" look on her face but then she then explain that they should just drop the subject and release their hosts from the hold so they can go back to sleep.

Back with sakura started to pack her belongings for her wedding in a week, "Soon me and sasuke and I will be forever bound to one another." She thought as she folded her skirts into a suitcase. Stopping to look into the mirror, she examined her appearance and to opinion she still looked pretty beautiful even though she was four and a half months pregnant. "You stopping to say goodbye to your old home before you leave it forever." Sasuke said from her window where he stood and as the weather started to turn from clear to rain and growing a lot worse by the second, he stood there with his sharingan out, he wore a vest that was skin tight with had the Uchiha crest that covered his mesh shirt, he had a pony tail that reached the middle of his back and two swords hung on his back. "I've scheduled an appointment with the new kage, he's willing marry us if I kill the traitor though there is no traitor I just used genjutsu to make him see an illusion." Sasuke said to sakura who was taking a seat to rest her aching feet. Sakura sat there and listened as sasuke talked to hear about his plans and what he did to obtain his status but most of the time he spoke of the future he planned with her and their baby to be born. "You do know that I an ultrasound a few days ago so I know the gender of our baby." Sakura told sasuke to shut him up, but when she told him that though he didn't even bat an eyelash, on the inside sasuke was as hyper as lee was in his teenage years and when guy sensei was still alive. Sakura then asked if she'll need a wedding dress or will she be wearing whatever she's going to wear that day, it only took sasuke eight seconds to respond by saying "you will wear whatever you want on that day." Though the main reason he didn't respond on the spot was because he thought of sakura wearing something sexy, which in his case he pictured her in that skin tight dress that had a black rose on the left shoulder and the Uchiha crest on her back.

With lord hiashi, who at that time was busy training neji and hanabi in the gentle fist fighting style but he appeared to be off his game a bit since he felt a disturbance in the hyuuga clan. Neji snapped him out of trouble with a rotation technique knocking him on his ass, "come now lord hiashi, I know that you're not getting old on us." Neji stated after helping hiashi back up while hanabi wiped the sweat from her brow then she walked back inside her home to get a drink of water, the only issue she had was that since the mansion was destroyed, it was built but it wasn't the same. Finishing their training neji and lord hiashi went back inside to find hanabi sitting in the living room bored as a sloth, staring at the ceiling. "My dear hanabi, what's the problem? Is there something you want to do or anyone you want to see?" hiashi asked her in hopes of cheering her up and apparently failing since she didn't say anything and just sighed in boredom. "Father, I'm sorry it's just I'm jealous of hinata. She got married yesterday the only Jinchuuriki in the world and the village hero not to mention he's the son of the fourth hokage. Hinata is getting all these niceties while I'm still being treated as a young child." Hanabi told her father who sat and listened for the first few seconds then just thought about other issues that needed his attention like how can the hyuuga clan better themselves in battle. Feeling her father's ignorance, hanabi walked over to her cousin neji's room to talk about the same issues she told her dad, "anyway neji can you give me some advice because I'm just flat out clueless on the matter." Thinking his words very carefully neji chose to tell her "well lady hanabi, you must understand that lady hinata is your older sister even though you are better than her in combat so she was going to be married before you and as for naruto well he's a different case. He chose your sister for a reason only he knows so when they return ask him." With that said hanabi chose to wait till her sister returned from her honeymoon to ask her new brother-in-law a question.

In the morning around eight twenty two when the new couple woke up to find the room smelling like fox breath as stated by naruto who smells it every time he spoke to the shadow fox, to their surprise the room felt a little damp and somewhat slimy. Naruto closed his eyes and found the fox licking his fangs and claws but having trouble getting a hand out of his teeth which looked fresh since naruto hadn't fed the fox in over nine days. "Hey fox where the hell did you get food when I haven't been to work in a while!?" naruto exclaimed in both rage and curiosity, "You and your mate had some intruders that nearly killed you and defiled your mate." Was his response as he used his fifth tail to try and pull that hand out of his teeth. "Okay, that explains the hand but why does the room reek of your breath and is somewhat slimy?" "That's because I didn't kill them, I just cleaned up the mess." Snapping out of his trance and looking to hinata who at the time was trying to find her panties, naruto realized that if the fox didn't kill the intruders than that means the kyuubi was the one who killed them, "Hey hinata-hime when you have the time could you and me talk to the kyuubi about this?" She replied that they will after she goes to see the buffet for some breakfast for the both of them. Hinata returned with two plates of eggs, rice, toast and sausage for their breakfast but do to the timing it was their brunch. They ate their brunch in peace but hinata kept saying that she strange, as if something else was up with her body then she thought it's probably the feeling you have after you lose your virginity. Hinata cleaned the area where they ate then sat down on the bed and entered her body to have a chat with the kyuubi, "Kyuubi can you explain what happened in the room while my husband and I slept?" though the kyuubi was asleep she still got up and answered her master. "While you sleep, I caught the scent of those men that tried to get you. To my surprise they had already slit your mate's throat and were about to defile you like your mate did. In my defense I did slaughter them but I found that I couldn't stomach the flavor of human flesh like the fox does." With that said naruto walked up beside hinata to ask how the fox got them in his mouth and if they did indeed slit throat then why is he still alive, "I woke the fox and told him to put you in the four-tailed state to heal you then I asked him to clean up the bloody remains. Though I didn't expect him to lick the place clean of every blood cell in the room, even your blood on the bed (mutter: which he nearly ate the entire bed for)." This answered why the room reeked of the fox's breath and why everything was somewhat slimy plus naruto was tired just from waking up.

Before hinata left though, right when naruto left the kyuubi said that her pregnancy was extended do to hinata's change in her body. "What do you mean are you talking about the fact that I lost my virginity?" hinata asked with concern, "In a way but when you return to the village, schedule for a doctor's appointment and you'll find the answer to why my child will be born later" In the outside world hinata was now filled with concern since the kyuubi told her of something new in her but she just acted like she knew nothing. For the next three days naruto and hinata enjoyed their honeymoon until the day they had to go home and find naruto's inherits (the house) plus naruto ran out of the honeymoon feeling. They packed their things and traveled back home though on the way hinata had some nausea in the morning plus she puked a lot of the time, they traveled with only four times to rest but thanks to their demons they only needed to rest for a few minutes. The two of them returned to the village in less than seven hours but the real issue was just beginning since naruto had to go find the fourth hokage mansion while hinata went to the hospital for the check up that the kyuubi recommended. "God pa, why the hell did you have to hide the mansion so freaking well! Wait maybe if I use the sage eyes I'll find it faster." Naruto said before his turned from their sky blue to crimson with nine markings surrounding his pupil, which did allow him to use the moon to see the over head view but he did get a good idea where to look. He finally found it hidden in the shadow of the mountain with a blood seal marking on the front gate, the mansion was beyond anything he had ever seen, with two statues of minato Namikaze and Kushina uzumaki making an arch with their hands connecting at the fingers love grip. The inside was fresh yet filled with the scent of dust, the stairs made of smooth marble, the chandelier sparkled like diamonds, and the mansion consisted of five bathrooms, thirty bedrooms, fifteen empty rooms and a big ass master bedroom.

Hinata sat in the doctor's office waiting on the test results praying that nothing's wrong with her but with kyuubi saying that the change affected her than that means the change was so great that it had an effect on the kyuubi. "Hello Mrs. Uzumaki, the test results are in and I thought that it should be me to tell you the great news." Lady Tsunade said with a small smile holding a clip board with an envelope on it. "Please tell me if I'm going to die or is there anything wrong with me at all!" hinata said to her with a hint of panic in her voice, "Nothing of the sort but Hinata….. Your pregnant that's all but it amazes me that he got you on your honeymoon." She said with a chuckle then told hinata to go find naruto to tell him the good news but when hinata reached the front gate of the hospital, her sister and cousin who at the time were just passing by to the hyuuga mansion when they saw hinata with her left index finger in her mouth as well as her right hand on her stomach. "Hello hinata-sama what's wrong, you never looked this troubled even after I beat the shit you." Hanabi asked her sister but then hinata ignored her and just walked to the forest of death where naruto used partial transformation to turn into an eight foot eleven inches night black fox pick up hinata and take her to their new home. When hinata went to the master bedroom where she told naruto to sit down while she tells him something important, he sat down right in front of her "Naruto honey, I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby." She said as gently as possibly but then naruto replied with "oh god for a se- WHAAAAT THE!" Then fainted and froze for the entire night.

Waking up in the morning to see hinata using the back yard pool next to the hot spring, walking to the pool after getting a cup of coffee naruto rubbed his head then started to talk to her. "Oh god hinata I had a weird dream where you told me you're pregnant." then he took a swig of coffee, "naruto I am pregnant and in nine to ten months you're going to be a father." Was her response as she climbed out of the pool, she walked over to her towel to dry her soaking wet body but naruto caught a good glimpse of her wet body. Trying to hide the fact that he was blushing and thinking dirty thought s, naruto over to her side then and asked her to join him for some breakfast and to choose which room they should they set up as the baby's room plus they had to choose a name for they're baby. "I'm thinking of naming him after my father then have him have your father name for his middle name if it's a boy." Naruto said as he wrote down the names, "well if it's a girl then she'll have my mother's name then your mother's name as her middle name." Hinata responded as she stirred in the crème in her coffee. It was then that the couple chose to go into town to see their friends but still hoping not to run into sai or ino, but when they reached the flower shop they heard the sound of ino moaning with the sweet bliss of her and sai interloping then they found hanabi walking down the street. "Hey Hanabi-sama how's it going?" naruto called to her which she responded by running up to naruto to say "Um, excuse me naruto but can you explain why you chose my sister instead of me I mean I'm a lot stronger and better then her so can you tell me why?" "(sigh) first off your too young for me and second, I fell in love with your sister because she's kind, warm hearted and when I fought my uncle she risked her life to stop him from getting me but it nearly killed her and I went all the way to eight tailed." With that said naruto asked her if she wanted to join them for lunch then stop by the hyuuga mansion where they planned to tell lord hiashi the news of his grandchild.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	8. Chapter 8-the news

**NaruHina Ch 8 -The Biju two**

**I do not own any naruto rights or anything, All rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto**

We last left naruto and hinata going to the hyuuga compound to tell lord hiashi the good news.

The first one to see the new uzumaki couple was tenten who was waiting for neji for a date, she got up to greet them but noticed that hinata had a very concerned look on her face then saw that hinata was trying to get naruto away from the compound. "Hey naruto, hinata How are you guys? I thought that you two would be setting up your new home." Tenten said to them but then saw as hinata tried to tell her that her father is about to make her a widow. "Come on hinata, we have to tell him about the baby and about the incident that happened on our first date." He said with a smile and started to pull her leaving drag marks in the dirt yet naruto fixed this by carrying her like she was a newlywed. Though neither of them saw tenten when naruto said "incident on our first date" but hearing that made tenten very curious. Hanabi stood by the gate of the hyuuga estate waiting for her team to stop by for a report from their last mission when she spotted hinata and naruto walking her way. "Hey hinata, why the hell you coming here for? Father didn't summon you or even invite here." Hanabi said with both attitude and frustration, "We came here to have a little chat with my new father-in-law about some interesting information that might either make him happy or try an kill me." Then naruto entered the hyuuga estate where he and hinata were being checked (security was tightened). "Lord Hiashi, your eldest daughter and son-in-law have stopped by to have a meeting with you. They say it could either benefit the hyuuga clan or infuriate you to attack naruto." Hearing this lord hiashi set down the hyuuga family ninja tools and joined the uzumaki couple in the conference room, he then ordered a couple of servants to bring some tea.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit I may ask naruto? If you are in need of financial aid then you have wasted my time as well as yours." Then took a sip of tea to allow naruto to tell him why they stopped by. "Lord Hiashi we have come to tell you that on our first date, while I was saving you as well as feeding the shadow fox, hinata was at my apartment resting since at the time she said she wasn't feeling well but while I was gone she accidentally became the kyuubi's host." Spitting out his tea in surprise at what naruto just told him. "How the hell did you even let that happen? I thought you had enough brain power to put the container in a safe or hiding place yet you leave it out in the open!" Hiashi was both filled with rage until he thought it over and figured that he let a very power individual escape from their family. "Well the other thing we wish to tell you is that hinata is with child." Which naruto then placed his left hand on hinata's right hand and naruto's right hand on a kunai knife incase hiashi planned to attack but instead froze in mid stance (his foot was on the table with both hands on the hilt of a sword) "I swear I'm going to kill this boy, no matter what this boy is the first one to ever drive me to the point where I will take on a demon." He thought and showed since the veins from his byakugan were spreading over his head as well as turning red. Naruto sat there staring at his father-in-law hoping that he wasn't going to attack but thinking quickly he said "Before you kill me, think of how much strength your daughter has gained and if you don't like that then you can fight me in two weeks." With that said hiashi thought of the proposal and calmed down a bit then sat down to enjoy his tea. "That's fine news naruto; I just hope you can support my daughter and my soon to be born grandchild." Hiashi said with a high in mighty tone, to which hinata heard and felt some anger to her father. "Father I can tell that you feel that naruto won't provide for me or our child but I think you should know that at our wedding, naruto inherited the fourth hokage fortune as well as the fourth hokage mansion plus being the last of the uzumaki clan can guarantee a lot of pull with the hokage since kakashi died months ago from that mysterious poison and anko isn't due to give birth to his children for another three weeks. So when this child is born (naruto and hinata's) the uzumaki clan will regain its position as the strongest clan in the leaf village." She said then smiled at the fact that she finally burned her father though he then grew even more furious and pulled out some hidden shurikens, kunai knives and needles and threw them at hinata.

Before the thrown weapons could even reach so much as a centimeter, a snow white chakra tail sprouted from hinata and a night black chakra tail come from naruto. Each started to show the chakras effect on their bodies, the weapons melted as soon as they touched the tails and to make things worse hanabi fell from her hiding spot and onto the floor and saw both her sister and her brother-in-law show Jinchuuriki chakra. "Hanabi, were you listening to our conversation? Oh my god, hanabi you can't tell anyone of my biju or else people will think that our child doesn't deserve to live." With panic in her voice hoping her sister wouldn't destroy the best thing to ever happen to her. "Are you kidding, this makes you far superior to me, how could you do this to me. I was happy when I heard that father made me the successor to the hyuuga clan after you got married to this –this demon bastard, and now I hear that you're going to be a mother. You two are the most powerful couple since the fourth hokage and his wife!" she was filled with rage at her sister. For years hanabi had been hiashi's favorite daughter but here was her sister, the eldest daughter but was a complete failure in their father's eye, was pregnant an uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki. "I'm supposed to be the best daughter, I should be the one to get all these niceties, not you me." Hanabi screamed then just stared at her sister waiting for her reaction, "(sigh) hanabi you were gifted at handling the pressure that father put on you but I couldn't since I could never meet his standards. I was nearly killed nine times in my life, beat countless times (mostly by you) and mistreated greatly throughout my life. So basically getting naruto is and becoming his wife is a blessing that I feel I deserve. Not to mention the fact that I could show my rage towards the fact that father nearly killed naruto just for helping mother. So go ahead and be enraged, there's nothing you can do to stop me or take it from me." Hinata said with a calm tone then of course hanabi chose to add to naruto's fight with lord hiashi saying that while naruto fights father then they fight each other.

Leaving the hyuuga compound, the new couple headed toward their new home where they could relax and blow off some steam training with their biju's. "Are you really going to fight your sister in two weeks? What happens if the baby gets hit?" naruto asked his wife who was starting to cry. "What's a matter hinata? If it's about the fact that your father no longer considers you a member of the clan, then don't worry you can be the head of the uzumaki clan." He said trying to be a good husband, "Naruto, if that's true then don't we need a kekkei genkei for the clan or does the uzumaki clan already have a kekkei genkei?" she asked still teary eyed. "Well when I was sixteen and learning the original kyuubi's power, I met my mother in my seal and she explained that the uzumaki clan had a kekkei genkei, a sealing jutsu which is completely unbreakable unless the key was used plus I'm adding the rasengan with a chakra addition to it to the clan." He smiled as he said which turned hinata's sad face into a smile. The couple then walked home with a somewhat less upset demeanor but still both had the sad feeling of the hyuuga clan's disapproval of what they've done. AT the fourth hokage's mansion after naruto prepared to go grocery shopping as well as go baby shopping to prepare for the baby. "Well what we do if the baby is a girl but we have boy stuff or vice versa." He said to his wife as she examined some cute little one sees that had a fox on it. The shopping took two hours and in the end they had a huge amount of clothes, toys and a crib made of metal in case the baby shows the sign of being a Jinchuuriki. To hinata's surprise the money they used was from naruto's pay check, which surprised her for it turned out that naruto gets paid two hundred and fifty dollars per prisoner that is dealt with and a bonus if he filed out the paperwork on their case.

Sakura was at the gate of the village where she had her clothes packed and needed to come up with a lie to get past the guards. "Lady Tsunade has ordered me to go negotiate with the village hidden in the night. It's located in the land of fire." She spoke but when that didn't work sasuke used his sharingan on them (he was hiding in a nearby tree watching sakura) and put them in a genjutsu. Both of them then ran out of the village towards the west. "So sasuke, I hope you got someone to marry us. If you didn't then you can count on the deadly cherry blossom will cause the fallen angel to become grounded." She then cracked her knuckles showing that she was serious, sasuke remained his cold emotionless demeanor but on the inside he thought. "Holy shit I knew I forgot something, she is so going to use her monster strength on my head. Since the war her strength has grown more than hundred fold, she proved that two days before I took her when she lifted half of the hokage mountains and threw it at manda the second, killing it on impact." Thinking with all his might, he finally told her "we stop at the when we reach the daimyo's house to be married but until we get there, we must remain incognito." He then jumped to the next tree branch to keep his eyes open for any leaf ninja after them. "Sasuke, you do know that you will have to carry me at some points do to me having your child." Sakura said right before he used the mangekyo sharingan to make the amaterasu to destroy a couple of ninja chasing them.

Naruto and hinata started to set up the baby's room though the baby wasn't going to be born for another eight months and three weeks. "You know naruto-kun I used to dream about being your wife as well as being able to have a baby with you but I still can't believe that I'm actually living those dreams." Hinata said with a small smile and blushing redder than a cherry tomato, "Well if this is your dream, how about we make some of your other dreams come true." Naruto then got up from the floor, wrapped his arms around hinata and started to nibble on her ear. The feeling as her husband nibbled on her ear was like a an unexplainable feeling which made her start burning up inside and outside causing her very sweat turn to steam. "N-n-naruto please, save it for the bedroom and after the baby's born. Though I can say that did make me want to let out a moan." Hinata managed to say as naruto nibbled on her ear but soon stopped, kissed his wife and used a shadow clone to turn into the mini fox. "What the hell do you want naruto, though I did want to stretch legs and get some food in me." Which he did but he went to the forest, caught a couple of deer, ate them and return to his host."Look fox I know that the kyuubi is pregnant with your off spring, so tell me why didn't you tell me? I am your host and master so I think I deserve to know important things that affect you." He then turned to face the fox who at the time had all nine of his night black tails standing on edge. "How the hell did you find out about our offspring you little brat, I found out on your honeymoon after you nearly died!" the fox was now baring his fangs at naruto, but naruto prepared himself by activating the sages eyes. Both just stood there in a stare down, neither of them even moved an inch, neither of them was going to back down but when hinata walked into the room, she used the clone jutsu and let the mini kyuubi stretch her legs. "Oh for god's sake shadow, what the hell are you two doing? I got enough trouble dealing with the baby biju; I mean it isn't even close to a human pregnancy since all of the child's nutrition comes from the fox." The kyuubi said with one of her left talon on her stomach (she was already starting to show), hinata walked to her side and laid her hand on the kyuubi's right wing with both a curious and supportive look on her face. "Wait, why the hell do I have to feed the kid when it's not even in me? I don't even know how that's possible." The shadow fox said without even taking his eyes off of naruto, but then hinata started to talk to naruto in her sexy voice to make naruto stop there little stare down. "Come on Naruto, let's go and cuddle. Plus let's leave our demons to go sort out their issue." Following his wife to the couch where they sat down leaned on each other then naruto pulled out a book written by his god father (the first make-out tactics). "So basically, you kiss me and extract the chakra I gain from eating human and give it to the growing child within your body. Like hell I'm going to le t that happen, I take great pride in the humans I devour. Taking the lives of humans is my absolute joy, taking their chakra is like the barbaric human way of taking the head of their enemy as a trophy. (Licks his fangs and starts to drool over the thought.)" The kyuubi then walks over to the shadow fox, gives him a look that speaks "what a dumb ass." And finally grabs his fur around his neck to pull him in for one hell of a kiss. Kyuubi kissed the fox with all of her might and when she finally parted from his mouth, a thick thread of chakra came out of him and went down the kyuubi's throat. "Wait, you just fed the child in your womb didn't you? I can't see how you're even classified as the yin of the juubi." The shadow fox growled at her with rage in his blood red eyes focused directly at her dark yellow eyes. The kyuubi merely smirked and walked out of the room to allow the chakra to slowly be absorbed into her developing child.

"You know hinata, I got the feeling that if I didn't have the sages eyes then we'd have all died by the shadow fox's power and hunger for blood." Naruto said to his wife as the two of them were busy sparing preparing for their fight with lord hiashi and hanabi as well as teaching hinata the rasengan plus adding her element to create a rasen weapon. "Well that's understandable since he is the yang of the juubi but don't you feel that very same hunger for blood?" Hinata was finally getting the hang of the rasengan and the only thing left for her to do was add her chakra element to it. Naruto and hinata trained till the sun was gone and was replaced with a crescent moon, both the loving couple were drenched with sweat and blood due to the harsh training yet neither of them showed any sign of tiring. Hinata was busy trying to create a rasen shurikens since she had the wind chakra as well (she suffered horrible chakra burns) but then the two biju came out from woods to watch their hosts train. "You know kyuubi our hosts are complete dumb asses if they think they can win without our power. Though I do enjoy watching our hosts squirm in pain from training for anything because it only means that they'll be a lot easier to consume there very souls. (Starts to lick his fangs over the idea of eating naruto's soul)" kyuubi on the other hand sat down like a lion since it turned out that the rabbit was only with hinata because of her shyness and was being replaced with a lioness, her snow white rabbit body parts were slowly becoming lioness parts, her hind legs were the first to change, then her rabbit ears disappeared, big strong fangs and finally her tails were going from the beautiful feathers to nine strong lioness tails."Do not expect me to feel the same way about my host, I actually like my host since she's so full of yin that she fits me perfectly just like the fact that naruto there fits you because his memories are filled with yang." Hearing the kyuubi the fox merely scoffed at the idea then went back to enjoying his naruto suffer at the hands of raw chakra and his wife.

{One week later}

Life in the uzumaki mansion grew more popular since when naruto and hinata's friends wanted to stop by, naruto had to send a shadow clone to keep it secret. In ten tens opinion their home was like a palace due to its size and the fact that naruto and hinata just refurnished the place with naruto's huge bonus for reestablishing the prison when a massive clan from the village hidden in the moon tried to take over the sand village using escaped convicts from the prison. Though news of the prison were spread and it said that naruto, kiba, sai, and shikamaru were the ones to stop all the convicts but the truth was that naruto let the shadow fox binge on the escapees yet only seven prisoners out of the entire prison and moon village survived to see another day. The shadow fox commented that he hadn't fed that much since the sound village and the wood village called war on the sand village and the leaf village but naruto enjoyed his bonus and let hinata buy the mansions new furniture (which led to some sweetness in the bedroom). Neji on the other hand still had a hard time believing that his cousin and her husband were going to fight the hyuuga clan's leader and heiress, "I don't want to know what happened but I will tell you that I have hopes on the two of you winning." Soon neji turned to see the back area, he found that it was amazing to see a huge training field, pool, personal hot spring, and three guest houses not to mention that naruto and hinata owned a huge amount of land. "Hey neji, if you ever want to leave the hyuuga estate and move in with us then your free to stay in one of our guest houses." Hinata said to her cousin who in turn turned around in shock like she read his mind, "I think I might just take you up on your offer their lady hinata." Neji said with a small smile and then walked to tenten who in turn sat down on the couch to relax and chat with hinata about something that happened a couple days ago.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	9. Chapter 9- the family fight

**NaruHina CH 9- the Biju two**

**I don't own any right to naruto; all rights belong to the true owner Mashashi Kishimoto**

We left as naruto and hinata opened their home to neji and tenten

[One week later]

"I hope you're ready for our matches today, because I promise you that I'm going to beat the hell out of your father hinata." Naruto said to hinata as he searched for his hokage cloak from the closet. "Trust me naruto-kun, I'm more than ready to beat my sister plus I did have dreams of my father getting his ass kicked." Hinata said in an outfit she bought for this day in particular, she then walked into the hallway where she ran into neji in a strange outfit which squeezed his chest and made him itch like he was on fire. Tenten came from her room adjusting the scrolls on her back and her bandages around her waist under her pants, "Okay neji, I'm ready for the battle and I just got a message back from the cashier that hold all of lady tsunade's debts. Looks like the odds of hanabi beating hinata are at seventy to twenty." Hearing tenten say this left him both impressed and wondering about the remaining odds. Both naruto and hinata made sure that they were prepared for their battles, they checked if they had a sufficient amount of kunai knives, stars and smoke bombs. They later sat down at the dinner table to enjoy some breakfast with each other, though the way they acted was like it was like a normal day. "Hey naruto, I'd just like to say thanks again for letting neji and me move into one of the guest rooms. But I still feel like we're sponging off of you two." Neji remained silent throughout the entire meal , until tenten decided to play a little joke on him by whispering "Neji lets have some fun with the whip cream in the fridge and the chocolate syrup in my room." Which made neji spit his hot coffee in naruto's direction (still hit him). At twelve o eight the couple made their way to the arena.

Lord Hiashi was prepared for the fight by practicing with hanabi for twenty hours a day until their fights. The two of them rarely spoke, ate, slept or even go to the bathroom preparing to beat the hell out of the two who shamed the hyuuga clan. "I refuse to except hinata is pregnant with that monster's seed, or acknowledge the fact that I allowed hinata to marry him." Lord Hiashi shouted as he used the gentle fist technique. Hanabi prepared by trying to create a new technique to battle hinata, but she had yet to perfect it or even get it to the point where she could sustain it for more than a few minutes. The two of them practiced until the two of them collapsed from exhaustion and a combination of hunger and sleep debridement. "God damn it! Why the hell did they do this, I know that he was pissed off at naruto but he didn't need to go this far to get revenge for seeing him as a disgrace." Lady Tsunade said as the two of them lay on the hospital beds with high fevers. The next day the two of them left the hospital at the crack of dawn then went straight to the hyuuga estate where hiashi ordered the family chef to make them a couple of meals to help them regain their strength. When the day came that their fight was schedule, the two of them made sure that they were I top conditions and their weapons were perfectly sharp. "Father, today is the day that we regain our family's honor and destroy the disgrace known as hinata uzumaki." Hanabi said as she kneeled to her father as well as remove the bandages of for her tattoo of the hyuuga crest and the words "honor bound" upon her left shoulder, with that done they headed to the arena for the battle of honor, family, and acknowledgement.

Naruto and hinata arrived as their friends began to take their seats in the stands; choji was busy buying all of the chips with his gym money, shikamaru was busy helping temari with her morning sickness, lee was getting an anesthetic, kiba was busy talking to his fiancé while akamaru was walking by his puppies mama and finally kankuro was try to hit on a couple of cute girls. "I think that the only people that we have to wait for are gaara, tsunade, neji, tenten, ino, sai, sora, sakura, and anko but then again they always find ways to become scarce around some of these events."(Though she was going through the hardships of pregnancy since her baby wasn't due for another week) Sai was getting busy with ino in the bathroom, gaara was still at his hotel with matsuri who was trying to find a good dress to wear that would both catch the public's eyes while at the same time entice her fiancé to have some fun and tsunade was busy trying to get over a wicked hangover. To make thing even for lord hiashi and hanabi, the two of them used the clone technique to create the mini-biju's who in turn only cause their hosts bodies to become a wild appearance (hair become wild and spiky, nails became claw like, fangs sprouted out of their mouths and their eyes where the same color as their true color.) Though the kyuubi was so kind enough to take both of their children and let hinata have full access to her power without the issue of harming the baby.

The couple waited for several hours for lord hiashi and hanabi to show up but to no arrival so they couple chose to go into the hallway of the stadium to make-out, when the two opponents finally showed up to find that the crowed had fallen asleep except the two biju's who were just staring at the dirt waiting. "Where are the two who have disgraced the hyuuga clan with their actions and words? We have come to regain that honor so why don't you show your faces you pathetic cowards." (At the time the stadium was filled with people) lord Hiashi shouted which made the crowd scream with anticipation, and excitement. Naruto and hinata came running out of the hall way with their clothes all crumpled as if they got dressed seconds ago, "sorry we just weren't prepared for that." hinata said as she fixed her jacket, naruto was busy fixing his mesh shirt and watching the shadow fox who sat in his seat with his blood red eyes staring at naruto and with his smirk, gave naruto a bad feeling like he had something planned. Tsunade stood up from her seat and announced that the battle between the hyuuga's and the uzumaki clan was to begin at the kazekage's command, which he got up from his chair and used his sand to through a small flash bomb to tell them all to begin the battle. Hiashi started the fight by running head on with naruto, his byakugan was opened and glaring at naruto who in turn had his sage eyes out and prepared for anything. Hiashi started by trying to hit naruto with gentle fist blow to his chest, (Whoosh, crack) naruto felt as his ribs broke in six places and he retaliated by using his uncles almighty push technique to throw Hiashi back to the other side of the arena while he took that time to set up some hand signs. (Horse, rabbit, rat, snake, monkey, rat, ox, rabbit and dragon) "Wind style, wind spear jutsu." Wind shot from where naruto's finger as he ran straight at Lord Hiashi who had the lions palm technique set up to attack him, the two attacks collided and made a huge explosion with the force of a demolition site, mean while hinata was busy throwing air palm at hanabi who was dodging each blow and returning the air palms. "There's no way you can beat me you disgraceful bitch, I'm the best daughter not you!" hanabi screamed at hinata, "I don't care about being a hyuuga anymore; I'm an uzumaki now and for the rest of my life. I no longer have anything to do with the clan, I plan to help naruto rebuild the uzumaki clan." Hinata said to her sister who was only enraged that she would even say such blasphemy about a man whose nothing in her eyes, "You're a fool hinata for even putting your trust in that thing. How about this when Father makes me the head of the clan and after we kill your so called husband; I'll let you rejoin the hyuuga clan as a new part of the family I'd like to call the filth part of the family." She smirked at the comment know that she her sister had to take the offer. "No deal dear sister, if naruto dies then I'll take care of our child alone and make sure that the uzumaki clan flourishes no matter what happens." Hinata said as she used her rasengan on hanabi, driving her into the ground.

The fight lasted for four hours with neither side giving in, both sides were covered in blood and sweat, both sides had broken bones, torn muscles, dislocated bones and fractured skulls. "You've got guts for lasting this long but I know that neither of you can stand much longer (spits out blood) so why don't you two just give up and take the disgrace." Hiashi told them as he staggered from his standing point; Naruto leaned toward his wife and in great pain, relocated his shoulder and at the same time put his wife's dislocated shoulder blade back in its place. "It's time for us to finish off these pathetic pieces of shit. Let's use the hyuuga family forbidden jutsu." Hanabi said after wiped the blood from her right eye and bent her finger back to its normal form (it was bent up and facing northwest). First lord Hiashi did four hand signs,(dragon, rat, horse, snake.) then hanabi did the last hand signs, "thunder cloud wind lion!" both cried, and from the sky came a giant lion made of thunder clouds, running straight at naruto and hinata "What do we do, there never been a shinobi who could stop that jutsu or even survive it." Hinata said with panic in her voice, naruto merely smiled and whispered into her ear "Let's combine my rasen shuriken with your rasen kunai to make something a lot more powerful jutsu." Thinking quickly naruto made a rasen shuriken and turned to hinata signaling her to make her rasen kunai but she was too afraid of the thunder cloud lion for in mere seconds, the two of them would be torn to shreds. When the lion collided with them appearing to have destroyed them, the lion was starting to expand and swirl into a whole new issue, Hinata had done her rasen kunai (it's a rasengan sword made of chakra and ice) And when she combined it with naruto's shuriken, they created the rasen hurricane. The power of that jutsu caused many parts of the stadium to shatter and the very ground to sink twenty feet lower, dust filled the field until the kyuubi used her wings to fan away the smoke. Standing through the entire ruble was the two hyuuga's and on the other side, on their hands and knees were the Uzumaki's, "why don't the two of you use your demons to win this, I know that they could easily destroy use like flea's." Hiashi said just before naruto shouted to the entire arena "This fight is between us, not them, they aren't toy, tools or even weapons they're monstrous beings who hold the secrets to both the true history and life energy." In the stands the fox and the kyuubi stood up and started to clap at his words, "I see that you understand us to that point but you still have much to learn about us." The fox said then sat down then watched the kyuubi take a bite of concrete and wood to satisfy her cravings.

Naruto hearing this gathered all of his strength and ran towards lord hiashi who at the time could barely even keep conscious; he ran up to him and punched him straight in the face. Hanabi then running straight towards naruto as her father fell to the ground, she had a kunai knife out ready to kill naruto, but hinata interfered by using her rotation technique then fainted from exhaustion. Soon both of the hyuuga's were out cold, naruto barley able to even stand staggered over to his wife and picked her up which caused him excruciating pain to just breath let alone pick up another person. The two of them awoke to find one another in the hospital with their biju's standing next to their beds with gins of approval on their human faces. "You did pretty good for a pathetic little brat, but still your fight with the hyuuga was very entertaining." The fox then stole naruto's hospital food and ate it to which he later started to puke due to the nurse accidentally giving naruto the food for the constipated gentlemen across the hall way from him. With Hinata who was just about to put her biju back inside her body when lady tsunade came in to tell her that the kyuubi might have a huge impact on her baby. "By the looks of the chart, I'd say that your child will have some skill with ninja animals but the main question is what will its eyes look like since naruto has the same eyes as the sage of the six path and you have the byakugan?" "Well we'll just have to wait and see when the time comes but until then I have to make sure that my body can handle both the baby and the kyuubi." Hinata then asked tsunade if she finally reabsorb the kyuubi back into her seal, the kyuubi went straight back into hinata's body without any problems. Naruto wobbled into the room and was soon followed by the shadow fox that was at the time enjoying his freedom by taunting naruto. The couple chatted for a couple of hours until hinata suddenly fainted with an extremely high fever, "Hinata! What's wrong hinata- come on tell me what's wrong? Come on kyuubi can't heal her?" "I can't, it appears that my very presents is making her worse." Hearing the kyuubi say this made naruto call tsunade to the room.

Rushing hinata into the examination room where tsunade did every examination there was possible. At four in the morning the next day, tsunade came to naruto looking as if she had grave news. "Naruto, the test results have confirmed that hinata's dying from the kyuubi. It appears that her body is falling apart because she has no more yang chakra, the kyuubi is pure yin chakra so because of this hinata's yang chakra was slowly being erased." This brought tears to naruto's eyes, which made the shadow fox laugh and relish the site. "Isn't there any way to save her like a chakra transfer or a medicine that can help her?" naruto said as he kneeled at tsunade's legs begging her to save his wife, his new family, the last person to have a connection to him and the only thing that helped him handle the shadow fox with his new added strength. "The only thing that we can do is hope that she can overcome this but she's not like you, you were pretty much built to be the nine tailed fox's Jinchuuriki since you are the last son of the original kyuubi's host back when the juubi was split in nine then you had the kyuubi put inside you hours after your birth. Wait that's it, naruto we have to switch your biju's." Startled at the idea he asked why, to hear tsunade say that since the kyuubi is pure yin chakra, its making her worse but the shadow fox is the opposite, he's pure yang so by having him inside her she'll be cured of this pain." So in less than a few seconds naruto rushed into the room, picked up hinata, carried her to a huge empty room where naruto put down symbols of his seal on the floor. "Time to switch the power of yin and yang." With that said naruto dropped a single drop of his blood on the first seal then kissed hinata. The room filled with a bright light of black and white, the fox took his sealing form and the kyuubi did as well, the two demons swirled around the room and finally entered their temporary hosts which made naruto fall unconscious from the effort.

Naruto awoke in his hospital bed right next to hinata who hadn't woken up, though naruto's first thing to do was go to his wife but he found that he had to run straight to the bathroom to puke. "What the hell, what's going on here? This didn't happen last time I used that sealing jutsu, the last time I did that jutsu was the time I sealed sasuke's cursed jutsu a year ago." Tsunade came into the bathroom with a smile to tell him that the jutsu didn't just switch their biju's but it also switched who was pregnant with the baby."So what you're telling me is that I became pregnant with our baby when we switch the Biju's?" Tsunade merely nodded and busted out laughing at his situation, then went over to hinata to check on her and see if her theory was correct. To naruto's relief it was working so he ran over to hinata and kissed her, suddenly hinata's eyes opened to reveal blood red eyes filled with great evil but to naruto's fear the shadow fox was taking control of her body. She smiled at naruto then jumped through the window where she suddenly started to change; first the chakra cloak covered her, her skin started to dissolve revealing black chakra swirling around, soon a cocoon of chakra covered her to later explode and reveal a six tailed, bone cover creature, soon her size was growing as well as the seventh tail, when she reached forty seven stories tall the eighth tail came as well as the foxes muscles and finally the ninth tail sprouted with the foxes skin and fur. The fox had used hinata as a medium to free himself and was fully formed glaring at the new city of konoha with the a smirk telling naruto that he was about destroy it, naruto thinking fast activated his toad sage mode then activated his sage eyes to help him fight the shadow fox. Before naruto could even blink the shadow fox used the yellow flashes technique to teleport to the center of konoha, "How the hell did he use that jutsu! He must have learned that jutsu from being inside of me for so long or that he's tapped into the first nine tailed fox's memory." Naruto thought before doing the jutsu himself.

IT had only been a few minutes but when naruto arrived in the center of konoha, he found it closely resembling the way it looked after his uncle crushed the village. "He's close by; I know that much since I can still feel that horrible black chakra." "You didn't think it was so horrible when we go to the prison to execute those delicious humans." The fox said from behind him leaning down to look him in the eyes, "I've come to stop you and put you back inside my seal! I won't let an evil as great as you run free and I won't let you take my wife's life!" naruto shouted as he charged the fox, his sage eyes making the fox be pressed to the ground forcing him to struggle. "You think this lousy jutsu can hold me down! Prepare to die you lousy piece of horse shit!" the fox moved his claws so fast that when naruto dodged it, the forest were scarred with slash marks, Using shadow clones naruto made six rasen shurikens and threw them at the shadow fox who countered it by forcing hinata to appear on his chest. "You son of a bitch how could you use a helpless young woman as a shield!" naruto said after he stopped one of the rasen shurikens, "I'm not doing anything wrong; this is a battle between man and monster. Oh I'm sorry I meant to say a battle between boy and monster." The fox said then punched naruto into the ground to later reveal that it was a shadow clone. "I won't lose to you fox no matter what. Even if I have to die in the process. "I think that's not necessary, just let me fight him." The kyuubi told naruto "As long as you can save hinata, I'll let you tear the fox a new ass hole." Then naruto transformed into the kyuubi, her wing were the first to come out, then her tails and finally her body. "I feel that you've had enough fun using my host." The kyuubi then jumped on her mate and began to claw at him fast then the human eye could see. "I refuse to return to that prison, I find that I finally get some freedom and now you're trying to force me to go back into that brat! Hell no" the fox kicked the kyuubi off of himself then started use his tails to beat the kyuubi but was stopped when she bit his fourth tail. "If you can hold him down for more than six seconds then I can switch the two of you back into your original hosts" naruto told the kyuubi when she shielded her stomach with her wings, She thought fast and used her fifth tail to wrap up the foxes tails and four more tails to hold him down (She stabbed them through his wrists and ankles) Jumping out of the kyuubi's head, naruto did the jutsu and put the fox back inside himself. The kyuubi thanked naruto before she turned into her sealing form, then the fox screamed with rage and tried to kill naruto until his body turned into its sealing form. When the two biju's finally entered their original hosts, naruto ran toward his wife and caught her before she could hit the ground. Seeing hinata unconscious was a small relief to naruto but the fact that the shadow fox tore up her hospital gown disturbed naruto to the fullest so he covered her naked body with his hokage cloak (He had his sage cloak updated) and returned to the hospital.

In the two day that hinata was unconscious, tsunade was examining hinata to watch her pregnancy, "Naruto I got some updated information about your wife's pregnancy, and it appears that hinata's going to have twins." Naruto then went into shock from hearing this but soon started to celebrate by going wild but not fox wild. Hinata awoke at around twelve forty six, to find naruto sleeping in a chair leaning on her legs, she gently stroked his head then kissed his forehead to say thank you for saving me.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	10. Chapter 10- The secrets arise

**NaruHina CH 10- The Biju Two**

**I do not own any naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Mashashi Kishimoto**

[One month later]

Hinata lied upon the exam table waiting for lady tsunade to come in and give her the ultra sound to see her babies for the first time, when she thought about the memory's she saw within the shadow foxes mind. "Why would naruto even agree to do such a terrible job? Why would he lie about what he does at that prison and most importantly why did I have to find out through his biju." She continued to think as she waited, "Okay, I'm sorry for making you wait hinata but I had to handle anko as she dealt with the babies." Tsunade soon walked over to the table to prepare for the ultrasound, "wait I thought anko gave birth last month?" hinata said several seconds before tsunade put the cold gel covered stick up her vagina. "Well it turned out that the babies weren't born yet but she's in labor down the hall." Tsunade told hinata while she focused on the computer screen, "Oh there they are looks like you got a baby boy on the way as well as a baby girl." Hinata was filled with joy at tsunade's comment that she started to cry tears of joy. The kyuubi even cried with her at the news of their children until she started to remember what the fox showed her. Hinata left the hospital with a frown and the feeling of disappointment over what her husband lied to her about. "Hinata, you have to consider the idea that naruto is doing the job not just so he can make money but to also appease the foxes blood lust." The kyuubi told her, "Well if he told me the truth I wouldn't feel so conflicted about it plus I might have had a good way to make his job easier." Hinata continued to walk back home thinking of her husband's job, until she ran into shizune carrying some fresh medical ingredients. "Hey shizune, did you know about naruto's job at the prison? Because if you did, why didn't anyone tell me about it?" shizune merely told her that naruto kept it from her because he felt that she would disapprove of his duty even if it helps him keep the fox down by feeding him and it also helps him get stronger because by executing some prisoners also counts as hand to hand combat training. With her mind put to somewhat at ease, she returned to the uzumaki mansion to go sun tanning by the pool.

Naruto was in the middle of taking his shower after letting the fox slaughter twenty one prisoners when he felt hinata's feelings through his previous connection and his endless love for hinata. "Why do I feel that hinata feeling great disappointment in me? Hmm, I'll go ask her when I go home today as long as the fox doesn't find anything to do." As he put on his mesh shirt, the fox started to laugh as well as start picking his teeth of the criminal remains. "What the hell's so god damn funny fox?!" "Oh nothing special, just the thought that I showed your mate our job is something I find entertaining. The fact that she's in such turmoil brings me sweet bliss because she's feeling hurt that you didn't tell her." Naruto went silent from that until he felt the presence of several other people, He kept pace while also checking if they were following him but to his dismay they were following him. He stopped at a nearby tree to do the shadow clone jutsu then spread out, but this proved to be insufficient because the people following him did a strange jutsu that made the leave from the trees act as blade to slash each clone. "What the hell, this better not be a god damn kidnapping because if it is I'm going to let the fox tear their asses to their brain's." which he later found out when a weird shadowy figure jumped out from behind a tree and knocked his ass out with a club.

Naruto awoke to find himself tried to a tree naked, "Holy hell, why am I naked and most importantly why the hell did you bastards do this to me?" He shouted trying to hide his man hood from them, "You idiots, I said catch women not men god and this one's ugly as shit. Oh well I could chop him up and sell his body parts for a descent profit, one of you go get a hack saw and a cooler of ice." Thinking fast, naruto focused his mind on the fox and told him to kill them without any mercy. "Hmmm give me a good reason to help you and maybe I'll consider it." "How about the fact that if I die, your coming down to hell with me you fox?" the fox didn't even answer him but instead started to make him transform into his mini fox form. He sprouted his nine tails first in the transformation, fur started to grow all over his body, his face started to grow his snout, fangs sharpened to more fox like, his ears became more pointed, his muscles became huge and finally his eyes turned blood red. The shadow fox snapped the rope that held naruto like burn tissue paper and once he stood to his full ten foot five height, he smiled with great glee at the human that captured his host. "Looks like I'm going to have more fun today with you pathetic humans, so you better fight with all your hearts because I'm bringing everything." The fox started to run toward the people holding him captive, fear in their eyes brought out by the sight of the shadow fox. "B-b-boss, I've heard stories of that thing, it's called the shadow fox the monster of all yang. That thing feeds on the lives of humans, grows from their remaining chakra and can only be defeated by the person called the "night fox" a man who obtained the eyes the sage of the six paths had. We're going to die, we are defiantly going to die." A portly man said before the fox grabbed him by his throat and crushed it like an egg; he then ripped him in half to use his spine as a weapon that killed three more kidnappers.

The fox slowly turned his head toward the leader who at the time didn't even bat an eyelash; he merely stood there without fear in his eyes. "Come on you worthless mutt, try and kill me!" the fox gladly obliged to his word and charged at him, "Earth style; burning abyss jutsu!" A huge hole opened at the fox's path causing him to fall in until he couldn't be seen. "You see men, I told you that no creature on earth can kill m-." The gang saw as he was cut off due to the fox's sixth tail piercing him near his heart. Mere centimeters from his heart, "Don't ever get over confident when you're fighting a monster like me." He forced the leader to look him in the face before he ripped him inside out (starting from the mouth), the fox wanted to see if he had any fear in his eyes before killing him. From here the fox went after each kidnapper and turned them into bloody remains. Naruto took control of his body when the fox finished off the last kidnapper by bending his head up his ass while it was still attached to him, he searched the area for any other captives to free them but there weren't any so naruto used his rasen shuriken to destroy the base and finally go home.

************************

Sasuke stood in the hospital room next to sakura as she started to have her contraction in the early morning. "Doctor you better make sure that she's going to be alright, because if anything happens to her I'm going to make sure that you burn in hell personally. Sasuke said to the doctor with his mangekyo sharingan aiming directly at him, "Y-y-yes sir neokage." Sasuke then started to leave when sakura told him that if he wasn't here for the baby's birth, she'd break his entire lower half of his skeleton, after telling her that he would, he walked out to examine his new village as it progressed to being full. "Soon the village hidden in the night will be the most feared village in history, with the Uchiha clan flourishing here no shinobi in the land would dare fight us." He thought when he turned toward the mountain where he had his faced carved into it, since sakura and he arrived at the village he was kept busy because of sakura's needs and wants. "Being the wife of the neokage will have its advantages but once our child is born I won't have to deal with her incisive opinions on the villages design." Soon some workers came up to him to consult him about the design for the school and the kage mansion, he answered by saying that the design that his wife made was good enough. When he turned the corner to face the future site where the his office was going to be when suddenly a hospital bed pan hit him in the back of his head, "What the hell just- Oh shit" he saw that sakura threw her bed pan from seven miles away.

Running as if the devil was on his ass towards the hospital, "I thought I had more time but it looks likes I was wrong again just like when I thought Madara Uchiha was right about the leaf village." He entered the room as seven doctors had to get their hands put into casts, "Where the hell were you sasuke? I'm in the middle of having your child and you have audacity to show up late! I'm going to knock your sorry ass out once I heal myself up!" sakura then continued to have her baby, crushing the hospital bed sides pushing. After three hours of watching her punch the wall, squeeze the metal railing around her bed and nearly killing her doctors their daughter was born into the world, "Congratulations misses Uchiha, it's a beautiful baby girl." The only doctor whose hand sakura didn't crush said when he handed her child to her. "Oh my god sasuke, she's beautiful. Don't you think so? She even has your eyes." Sakura cradled her daughter with every ounce of delicate touch she had while sasuke showed no emotion what so ever (not even a small smile or tear in his eye) but on the inside he was crying with tears of joy at the sight of his daughter. "What are we going to name her sasuke? I'm feeling like she's an orihime or Io, Hmm what do you want to name her sasuke-san?" sakura said after the nurse came to clean their child of both the placenta and blood, Sasuke barely even battered his eyes when he said "How about mikoto Uchiha, my mother's name?" He then walked over to his daughter and leaned in to look see her, for a brief moment his daughter opened her eyes to reveal sharingan's and for the first time in five years sasuke smiled out of pure happiness . "I think that mikoto is a beautiful name so why not." From there she fell asleep to regain her strength.

Each morning for the next three weeks, sakura carried her daughter to her room, fed her, cleaned her, and just flat out held her to make sure she was fine. Each day that sakura was in the hospital, sasuke continued to watch the village be born plus now and then he would come in the middle of the night when nobody was watching and hold his daughter to his heart, tell her how much he loved her and cry. The day came when sakura was to be released from the hospital, sasuke stood at the doors outside waiting for her and mikoto to come out. "Come on sakura, I had the workers set up a room for mikoto today and I'd hate to waste their labor." Sasuke told her when she as he picked up mikoto and headed towards the mountain with his face looking down on them, there stood a four story building with sasuke and sakura's faces aiming towards the Uchiha symbol. The Uchiha family soon walked to the neokage mansion to begin their new family life as the neokage, leader of the village hidden in the night, sakura walked to her room balcony where she looked to the village and said "I wonder if I'm going to be happy with this life? I mean I turned into a rogue ninja just to become sasuke's wife not just that but I left all of my friends and family for this so answer me, was this the path I was destined to go or was I suppose to stay back in the hidden leaf village?" Sakura stood on her balcony till the afternoon came and the sun was setting when she got her answer, she heard mikoto crying and went to go see what was up but when she entered the room, and she saw sasuke that sasuke was sitting in a chair rocking her to sleep. The very sight of him showing his softer side was the sign that she was destined to be with sasuke, to be the woman who makes his inner loft side come to surface (for a few seconds).

****************************

Hinata sat in their bed waiting for naruto to come home from work to talk about the turmoil he set on her burner but he didn't return that night. In the morning when she saw that he still wasn't home, she began to worry and ran straight to the hokage's office to find naruto covered in a combination of sweat, blood, bone marrow, mud and strange chemicals that had an acidic effect on cloth yet slightly hurts like hell. "Naruto-kun, I was so worried when I awoke to find you still gone." She said with tears in her eyes and hugged him which later turned into a strangling, "You know naruto, hinata's reaction to this reminds me of each time your mother had a craving for ramen in the middle of the village, When minato said no to her she'd grab him around the neck, pulled him in close and told him it was either ramen or death." Tsunade said with a smile, yet she still had the look as if naruto lost control of the shadow fox. "Well from the report you gave use to why you were late, you ran into the bandits who've been kidnapping young shinobi and selling them for slavery. And by the sound of what the fox did to them, I'd say you got most of them so the rest should be easy to find since you slaughtered the root base of them." The fox forced his head out of naruto's shoulder which (luckily) was covered in black chakra to tell what he did and finished it by burping up a few of their remains. Shizune nearly puked at the sight of the bloody remains of them and hoping that most of it wasn't from the prison since every high ranking ninja and their assistance knew that the fox slaughtered them in the worst ways he could imagine then he ate them whether they were dead or alive. When tsunade dismissed him, hinata took the opportunity to tell him that she had a small glimpse of what the babies are, and I feel that well, I know it's early but we should start thinking of names for them. "So when we get back home I expect you to start thinking of names as well as giving me the details to why you weren't home last night." She told him when they were going past the forest of death.

"I was late because on the way back from work, someone knocked me out. When I awoke, I found myself tied to a tree and naked in some weird area. When the leader finished yelling at the people who brought me there, I heard them say that they were going to hack me to pieces and sell me for money. I had the fox kill them which he did with too much pleasure; I later checked the area of any other hostages but there weren't any so I destroyed the place." Naruto said while hinata and him took a bath together, hinata sat in the water enjoying the sweet warmth it gave her while naruto rinsed his body of all the gunk he was covered in. "Well thank god that your alright and not dead because I don't think I could raise two children by myself in this world." The couple soon felt that they were clean enough; they both got out and dried off, after the two of them got dressed hinata told him to explain himself to why he didn't tell her about his job at the prison. "Hinata I didn't tell you because I felt that you would think that I enjoyed killing people but the truth is I do my job to let the fox free his evil nature. By letting him slaughter the prisoners makes him be easier to control, it's like relieving his anger and feeling toward me at them instead." Naruto told hinata trying to help her understand, she still remained quit and not making any eye contact with him. "(sigh) Naruto I just wish you had more confidence in what I would do, I mean sure I wouldn't approve of your job but I would have gotten used to it just because you and the fox are one. But naruto the thing that hurt the most was that you didn't have any confidence in my reaction." Hinata then got up and walked up to naruto, she then pulled her hair out of her face and looked directly into his eyes to tell him "Just please don't keep things from me, we're married so please have more confidence in me." She finished talking by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

At dinner naruto cooked hinata some food that gaara recommended for hinata when they both visited suna last, he saw her enjoy the flavor when he joined them for dinner though he didn't enjoy the fact that ino and sai finished in his office supply closet. "Hey, hinata I hope you enjoy this dish, I asked choji to teach me how to cook for you." Naruto told her told her when she came to the kitchen for some water, she answered him by smiling and asking if he needed help preparing dinner which for once he didn't need. Naruto set up the table for a romantic night since neji and tenten were off on a mission to help the kazekage deal with his new student's and for some advice about matsuri's weird mood swings and strange morning sicknesses. "I hope that tonight will help you forgive me as well as bring us closer if that's even possible." Naruto said when he pulled out her chair out as she approached the table in a somewhat sexy outfit. The very sight of hinata in such a sexy outfit made naruto nearly explode from the heat from his heart, "I-I'm sorry, I just thought that I should dress in something nice since we're alone tonight. So N-n-naruto-kun, do you like it?" she said while posing in her outfit, It was night blue with small bits of gold in it, the length only came to the top of her knees, the straps were only a thick as half her pinkie and it squeezed her figure to show him her body. "You have no idea of how beautiful you look right now, because right now you look like the most beautiful angel in the whole world." With a smile on his face and blushing with full love and joy at the sight of his wife, from his comment hinata felt the joy and finally sat down for dinner for the perfect at home date. The two ate their dinner in peace while the dining room was lit by candle light, naruto couldn't take his eyes off hinata since she looked so beautiful and hinata couldn't take her eyes off naruto because even though he was wearing just a T-shirt, he still looked handsome to her plus the thought that he made her such a delicious meal was enough to make her feel the love she always had for the blond idiot. "This tastes great, I mean I knew that choji was giving you cooking lessons in all but all I can say about this food is wow." He thanked her for her complement then finished their dinner.

With dinner finished and naruto started to clean up everything, hinata walked up stairs to their room where she changed her clothes to some common day clothes she'd wear any day and went to go help naruto clean up. He stood at the sink cleaning the dishes when hinata walked up to him and started to dry the dishes, "Well it looks like I got an angel with tonight." He said making her blush but she got him back by saying that she has a foxy man tonight. The two of them spent an hour on cleaning the kitchen and by the time they finished the moon was high up in the night sky causing the moons light to shine on them as they both as they walked through the hallway making their night more romantic, Hinata was in front of naruto giving him a good view of her while hinata got a good view of which each time she turned to look naruto in the eyes, she saw as the moon light made his eyes sparkle like sapphires. "You know naruto, the moon reminds me of the night we fell in love with each other. I hope you remember that night because for me it was flat out magical." She said trying to seduce her husband for the night; naruto responded by popping up right next to her and said "How could I ever forget that night? The moon light made your eyes sparkle like perfect gems and the wind mad your beautiful hair look like the finest silk, plus that's the night I fed the fox a complete coward though because of him I did get to spend a night with just you." Of course the fox took an opening and said "Yeah and you also got to get a good glimpse of your mate in her clothing you humans call "panties and bras" Ha ha ha." Which later caused both of them to blush, How does he know about that!?" hinata said in a state of panic which caused the kyuubi to answer her question. "Dear, we're apart of you so to be nice, whatever you two know we know."

Hinata and naruto walked to their room to at least enjoy each other's company but before they could even touch their bed, the fox and the kyuubi forced their way out of their hosts to go enjoy the night in a way that they would enjoy. "Don't worry naruto-san; I'll keep mister devil fox from destroying everything in sight. Oh and hinata can you please do me a favor? Can you please take care of my child while its father and I go enjoy some freedom from your bodies?" hinata said yes to the kyuubi's request and soon dressed in her night clothes to which naruto did the same and the two of them went to bed where they just layed in bed to cuddle till the next day. The shadow fox stretched out his clone body for the night then of course made the alterations he wanted; the kyuubi did the same but had to train herself to walk on two legs. "I hope you're in the mood for something meaty because I don't know any good places that would be willing to serve our kind." The fox told the kyuubi which she just followed her hosts memory to go get food for their date, the rest of the night went by with villagers only avoiding the vicious looking naruto and hinata yet still the night was just a perfect night for their date until the next day.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	11. Chapter 11- The kidnapping

**NaruHina CH 11- The Biju two**

**I do not own any rights to naruto; all credit goes to the original creator Masashi Kishimoto**

We left off as naruto and hinata lied in bed cuddling.

The sun shone bright in the morning through the master bedroom window giving the sleeping couple the signal that its morning, Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to wake them up yet failing at it. "Oh man, what the hell did the fox do last night? My souls catching a contact drunk just for having him inside, just how much did he have to drink you bastard?" He thought before he walked into the downstairs dining hall where he found that the fox was dead asleep with the kyuubi in his right arm and a bottle of eighty year old molt liquor in his other hand. Hinata came walking down stairs to join her husband for breakfast when she stopped dead in her tracks due to the fact that the kyuubi and shadow fox were still in their clone bodies and on top of that, she was mad because the kyuubi stole the sex she was trying to get last night. "What the- Did the two of them have a party or something, because the way their laying tells me that these two got down and dirty." Hinata then placed her hand on the her clones body to try and wake her which sooner revealed that she (kyuubi) was covered with a lot of strange substances. "Make that very dirty, (sniff, sniff) not to mention smelly." The couple decided to just toss a blanket over them and naruto use sage mode to pick them both up and into one of the guest bedrooms. Naruto started to make breakfast with some food he just blindly grabbed out of the fridge which later turned out to be eggs, milk, salmon, and wasabi paste. "Naruto-kun, what do plan to make with all of that?" Hinata said with a giggle and watched naruto start to bug out over the food her grabbed, "Sorry, I guess that my head is still wrapped up from last night." Naruto said with the idiotic grin that brought so many enemies, down the hall the shadow fox started to wake up with a massive hang over. "God damn it, what the hell did we do last night? Shit my heads pounding like a seventeen humming birds." The fox then picked up his bottle liquor and ate the bottle with its content seventy five percent full, the crunch of the glass woke the kyuubi up and start to adjust her clone body's coat to prepare for the day. "You know fox, even though we're the only biju's in this world. You still are the best lover I've ever had in my entire life." The kyuubi got up from the bed to prepare for her host and her baby, the fox continued to feel the side effects of drinking until the kyuubi went in front of him and used three of her tails to make the fox turn her way and look into her beautiful dark yellow eyes causing him the same effect that naruto feels every time hinata and him just take the time to look into each other's. "Hey tall, dark, foxy why don't we get ready to return to our hosts before you get so drunk that you end up like tsunade-sama on break." The shadow fox growled and bared his fangs at her signifying that disapproved of returning but she merely smiled at him then she knocked his drunk ass out cold, she finished the preparing the fox for his return to naruto and kept pouring water jugs mixed with aspirin till she felt in his body that it was returned to its normal yang filled self. The kyuubi then used her tails to pick up the shadow fox and carry him back to naruto where she placed him down at naruto's feet as he ate some fried eggs, toast and a small fruit salad that hinata made for him instead of the strange concoction he made. "Oh hey, kyuubi you two ready to return to the seal?" naruto asked but soon just reabsorbing the shadow fox into his seal and vice versa then finished breakfast with his wife, cousin in law and his girlfriend.

Sasuke stood at the neokage office window staring in the direction of the leaf village thinking of his first move at them, he stood there at the window with his sharingan out looking at the village's chakra and how it slowly grew into power that he needed for his plans. "Where were you zetamaru, I called for nearly an hour ago I expect you all to be here when I call for you. I let your clan take refuge in my village because we have yet to make a ninja academy for us so I allowed your clan to stay to both protect the village and go on missions to further develop the village." Sasuke said to a man with purple eyes and green irises, he merely bowed in respect but when another person entered the room to say "Look here neokage I think that this village should belong to our clan since you have yet to prove to us your strength." Which sasuke demonstrated by moving so fast to slice the new comer's head off with a stream of lightning which suddenly turned out to be a genjutsu. "Don't ever challenge my authority as neokage or else I'll make that genjutsu become reality." With his mangekyo sharingan staring at them both then told the one standing nearest to the door to leave, "Now zetamaru, your mission is to deliver a message to the hokage in secret and if anyone gets in your way or stands in your path, kill them." The man named zetamaru disappeared in a whirlwind messing up sasuke's office. "Someday I'm going to make it a rule or law to use my god damn door instead of doing ninjutsu to leave." Around noon-ish sakura came to greet her husband with their sweet baby girl, sasuke sat in the chair filling out paper work for the new unovachiha clan to build their homes when he heard his daughter giggle from behind the closed door.

On the outside sasuke remained working like a workaholic but on the inside, he was excited to hear the sweet sound of his baby girl coming to see her daddy at work. "Hey sasuke-kun, just thought I'd stop by to show our daughter the important job her daddy does for this village." Sakura said while holding their daughter up with one hand while the other had a bento box for his meal. Hearing that mikoto was seeing her big strong father run the village with his emotions turned off made him happy while on the outside he merely looked up without showing any sign of happiness or any positive emotion. "I'm glad to see you sakura and I'm even more pleased to see mikoto here but I need to ask you something, Could you please take the position as the head doctor of the hospital since you crippled most of the doctors in the hospital when you were in labor with mikoto here." Sakura felt supreme joy when her husband offered her the position she wanted since lady tsunade stepped down from after the Great War and let shizune take it. "Sasuke I would love to take the position, I-I've got to go get some sake to celebrate, could you please watch mikoto while I'm gone?" sasuke nodded while reading a form on building permits, when sakura left sasuke picked up mikoto and became the loving father he tried to hide from everyone. "Come here my little Uchiha princess and give your daddy some love." He said with baby talk making her laugh because of the attention, he held close to him while he did his paper work until sakura returned to head back to their home. Sasuke walked home with his mind set on his wife and daughter but hid the emotion with in an look of murder, on the way he ran into a villager who started to try and seduce him for her personal gain but sasuke ignored her until the point where she stripped in front of him and tried to make out with him so he placed her in a hellish genjutsu until he decided to release her. Walking in the door, he saw that mikoto was busy playing with her teddy bear while sakura was in their room modeling in front of a mirror in her new uniform for the hospital until sasuke walked in and wrapped his arms around her in a small hug. "Well you must be in a good mood if you're being this loving towards me." Sakura said a smile and blushing but soon let go and walked up to mikoto who looked up at her daddy, she put her hands up telling that she wanted up and wanted to be held by her father.

Sasuke leaned down and picked her up making her smile, she was then held close to her father to the point where she could hear his heart beat. "My sweet little Uchiha princess, I don't want you to grow up like I did but I also want you to be happy." He then started to let tears stream down his face showing his sadness that he knew that the way he was acting was one of the thousands of thing that made him evil. That night sakura felt more love for sasuke since the night she seduced him and they conceived mikoto, she told sasuke to take mikoto to bed then she pulled him into the room saying that she's going to ceresin her new uniform with a little fun and from there she shut the door and turned the lights off. The entire village could hear as sakura was feeling the ultimate bliss, she screamed each time sasuke got her to cum and he shouted each time she broke one of his bones, the village each agreed that the neokage must be suffering from some horrible torturing if he was shouting that loud. "God sasuke, you've gotten a lot better at this but my question is how long can you last? Because I can go all night long." Sakura said feeling tired after round twelve, sasuke answered her by going another set of rounds.

Naruto spent the afternoon in his family training field practicing both his sage mode jutsu and his sage of the sixth paths eyes by fighting thousands of shadow clones with half of them using the shadow foxes chakra. "I've got to get stronger, or else the shadow fox will over power me and hinata again yet I still refuse to finish the seal on myself since the side effect of my mother's seven barricade adamant seal is to give up my memory and emotions." He continued to train both his sage eyes and his toad sage eyes until the sun started to set and hinata's skin was a light golden brown from sun bathing by the pool, naruto walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her back telling her that he's heading in. "I hope that you had some progress in your training, I know that I made some great progress on my new look though I do question if these whisker marks on my cheeks like yours but in some way, They make me feel closer to you." Hinata said putting on her top and her shirt on to go back inside, she came in just as neji and tenten were coming out of the guest room where they kept most often ten's weapons scrolls and some of neji's ninja tools. "Hey hinata you look really good with a tan, maybe I'll get a tan to make neji love me more." Tenten said before she pulled neji in pressing his arm close to her heart and making him blush a little, "Tenten please, you must show some control in front of lady hinata. We are living in her guest house until we can afford to pay for our wedding and buy our own home." Neji then pulled tenten in for both a hug and a deep loving kiss. To show her appreciation for allowing them to live in their guest house, tenten started to make dinner for all of them while neji tried his best to help her since he proposed to her nearly a month ago.

On her way to the store with naruto, hinata couldn't help but smile at the fact that she felt like she was thirteen again but instead of hiding from naruto while following him, she was walking by his side, married to him and pregnant with his children. "If only I had the confidence to talk to him when we were younger, maybe things would have been different like maybe he would do everything he did to win over sakura." She thought with a big grin on her face, yet she didn't know that naruto was busy guiding her since she was completely oblivious to her surroundings when she's deep in thought. "Hey hinata, I'm going to go talk to granny tsunade to see if anything needs to be done around the village." He then ran off towards the hokage's office but before he left he gave her one hell of a kiss on her cheek (She moved when he came in for her lips) she then continued her way to the market for some food yet she found the time to have a nice chat with anko who carrying her son and daughter on her back while she ate some dumplings. "Hey hinata, I heard from one of the nurses that you're going to have twins also, well good luck having the children of the night fox." She then started to clean kakashi junior, until she ran into ino who was visiting the parental planning center with sai who for some reason was wearing his dog collar with the chain linked to ino's bracelet."Hey sai, have you decided on your chooses on names for either genders for our child?" he merely nodded then passed hinata by.

Naruto entered the hokage office thinking of the day when it'll be his office one day; Tsunade began by telling him over forty D-rank missions, twenty C-rank missions and three A-rank missions when suddenly a kunai knife came through the window cutting a lock of tsunade's hair and cutting her cheek then naruto caught the flying blade. "What the hell, is another assassination attempt or is someone trying to kill you." She shouted to naruto who at the time had his toad sage eyes out trying to locate the culprit, he found him getting closer to lady tsunade's location but he used a shadow clone to throw his famous rasen shuriken which completely destroyed the entire window area. "Damn it naruto, will you ever learn the meaning of control you dumb ass!" yet he didn't hear tsunade say it due to the fact that he ran after the culprit. The intruder started to throw more shurikens and kunai knives to distract naruto while he then used a jutsu to hide himself within a storm of leaves. Naruto ran all the way into town trying to find him but having no luck what so ever. "Damn I lost that guy." On the way to leaving the leaf village, zetamaru was about to just leave but he was caught off guard by the beauty of a tan woman with three whisker marks on her cheeks, the very sight of such a woman brought forth his inner idiot which made him crash into a sign. "Oh, my god are you okay? That has got to be very painful since my husband did that a lot out of his excitement." Hinata said to zetamaru, he was more enticed by her beautiful lavender eyes and the sweet smell of her hair as it swayed in the breeze. Taking the chance as it presented itself in front of him; he pulled out a small bomb that was loaded with sleeping gas from a native plant found only around the village hidden in the night. After knocking hinata out, zetamaru placed a collar around her neck to lock away her chakra then he picked her up and ran out the gate which was easy since threw a couple of knock out bombs a few minutes before he saw hinata and headed straight for the village hidden in the night.

Tsunade started to examine the knife that cut her yet for some reason she couldn't find the lock of hair that was severed when it sliced her, around the handle was a note that stated:

"Dear tsunade, you old hag  
I'm writing a note stating that I've established a new village that will one day destroy the leaf village. I came by a couple months ago to get sakura and I do have to say that you did well in taking care of my wife but be warned that when my village is complete, you and the entire village will fall at the power of the night village. So far I have a group of rogue ninja that have a nasty habit of taking what they want and taking trophies from both missions and battles so be careful where you chase them because they might just take something important.

The note then finished with sasuke's signature and his villages symbol, she then threw the paper in the trash to try and hide her rage toward this deed but she then issued that everything in the village be checked to see if anything was stolen. Naruto came back from the running after the man who tried to hit tsunade but still failed to find him, he came through the door to his home hoping to see hinata somewhere in the house but to his surprise the only person in the house with him was neji who was reading his scrolls to study high level ninjutsu. "Hey neji have you seen hinata? Cause I can't find her anywhere in this house." When neji said no, naruto started to feel uneasy about the fact that she's not home yet he knew that unless something happened she would come home. "You stupid human, Can't you feel her presence anywhere in the entire leaf village? I felt the kyuubi's power go into hibernation hours ago so that tells me that something's blocking her or that your mates on the verge of death." The then started to laugh at naruto's sadness and discretion, fearing that the fox was right naruto ran out the door and straight to tsunade's office to see if she had any ideas of where hinata was. To his misfortune she hadn't but that gave tsunade the answer she sought since sasuke did tell that the rogue ninja take trophies of both battles and war but she couldn't figure out what this was considered since he failed to kill her or naruto but he still took a trophy. In any case, tsunade issued for kiba, ino, sai, neji and tenten to accompany naruto in retrieving hinata from the night village and if possible find some decent information on it.

Every body spent two hours packing for the mission in which case naruto showed up before everyone (for the first time); the second to arrive was neji and tenten who were wearing their new mission outfits to accommodate their new fighting techniques and able to carry more tools and items. "You know neji, I just love how this outfit. It allows me to carry up to twenty of my weapons scrolls and it's so versatile that I feel like I not wearing anything at all." "As do my clothes give me the feeling of nothing and the fact that allow me to have better control of my chakra without fear of damaging them." The both talked about the feeling and freedom that their new outfits allow them until tenten brought out the scout mission that ended with neji needing to borrow some of shino's spare pants and naruto's spare coat since his chakra grew out of control and made him stand half naked in front of tenten who at the time had a wrist and a sprained ankle. Kiba was next to show up but the difference in him was that akamaru wasn't the only dog with him, akamaru was busy training his puppies to be ninja dogs plus it turned out that his arranged marriage was canceled due to the fact that she ran off with a sand village shinobi, Ino and sai showed up in a messed up demeanor telling that they had some fun before came. "Ino, could you hold back your lust until after we save hinata! Because I'm letting some dumb ass bastard take my wife as a freaking trophy, but if he's done anything to hurt her than I'll personally tear his ass to his great-great-great grandchild's brain!" naruto shouted with the sage of the sixth paths eyes out and the fox's influence mode changing them. Seeing this made everyone shut up and get straight to the mission, kiba, akamaru and his puppies started to sniff around the ground and trees trying to find zetamaru's scent while neji used his byakugan to see if he left any trace of him. Howling with glee, akamaru told kiba that he found an unfamiliar scent on the ground near a broken branch, "Hey guys I think that akamaru caught the scent , he says that that its extremely faint but we can still track it." Following up what kiba said neji checked out the area in which showed both foot prints and a small trail of blood.

Naruto felt as the fox struggled to take back his animal instincts but was failing to stop him from taking it, he didn't even care as the fact that each time he pulled it into himself he started to change into the fox. His eyes grew more crimson from the very instinct and soon night black fur started to grow all over his body and that he was slowly becoming the very thing that was meant to be sealed to keep it from fusing with him. "I swore that I would protect hinata with my life so long as we are husband and wife yet I had to go and leave her open to be taken. I'm such an idiot but if it means that I can save the woman who has chosen to stand by my side until death comes to take my soul to hell, then I will become one with the fox that makes the very earth shake with fear, I will merge my soul with the monster that dwells in my body!" naruto thought as he followed neji and kiba to the village hidden in the night, it turned out that naruto was willing to go full blown fox just to save hinata and the very thought of that brought back the memories of his uncle pain nearly killing hinata and causing him to become a six tailed form of the past kyuubi. Before long the group reached the mountain range that bordering the land hidden in the night and the former village hidden in the sound, It was faint but naruto could have sworn he felt hinata's chakra but he couldn't find out where it was coming from, it felt like she was merely seven feet away yet it also felt like she seventy miles away.

In the village hidden in the night zetamaru finally arrived back in less than twelve hours while he was carrying a woman on his shoulder, he was too excited to wait for the morning that he got reckless and went straight to the neokage's to tell that his mission was a success plus he wanted to show off his new trophy to him. "This had better be good is someone's willing to knock on the door as my wife and I are in the middle of our loving time." Sasuke said with a cold tone of voice and wearing his bath robe to answer the door. "Lord Neokage, I've come to report that the mission was a success and I mostly came to show you my new trophy." He said before pointing towards hinata's knocked out body, tied up and a chakra sealing collar on her. Sasuke stared at her for a few minutes before he returned his attention to zetamaru who was smiling at the sight of his new top trophy, suddenly sasuke grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground and said only one thing, "You pathetic, worthless worm! Do you even know who you just took from the leaf village? This is the wife of a man who is considered my equal in battle!" Sasuke finished by disemboweling with his bare hands and used the amaterasu to burn his body, "One of you idiots that's been listening to the sounds of my wife and I better listen carefully." When a single man came out from a nearby tree, he bowed to sasuke to listen to his leaders words. "I want you to take this woman and hanger by her wrists from facial statue's left bang, there you then leave a note saying that tonight is the night that the neokage will settle the score since our fight around the border of the leaf village and the sand village." Sasuke then shut the door to continue pleasuring his wife then prepare for a battle for the night villages history.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	12. Chapter 12- The rescue

**NaruHina CH 12- The Biju Two**

**I do not own any rights to naruto; all credit goes to the original creator Masashi Kishimoto**

We left off as hinata was being put on the neokage mountain statue and sasuke prepared for battle, let's watch.

Sasuke returned to sakura and continued where he left off, he played with her insides with his tongue in such a way that it was just flat out amazing (jean Simons). When sakura grew so exhausted that she could barely move or do anything from coming so much sasuke had gone to a hidden room he installed for his weapons to appear from his twelve new summoning symbols on both arms (six more on both arms) and he replenished his energy with some stolen pills he took from choji when he saw him last. "Tonight is the night that naruto suffers the most painful experience he could ever feel, the loss of a loved one." Sasuke then let out a small snicker then disappeared in the shadows. Three miles away, naruto and the gang were closing in on finding where zetamaru took her and getting closer to sasuke. From his rage naruto was now looking like a werewolf but very skinny, his refused to slow down and just go faster. "Wait for me hinata, I'll be there to save you from that bastard no matter what it takes." Suddenly naruto heard the fox's voice but it was strained, "Boy I can't believe I'm saying this but calm the hell down! The angrier you get and force my power out, the more we become one being. And I'll be burning in hell before I become one with your soul." "I have to do this fox; he has my wife, my future children and the kyuubi with him! You think I'm going to allow a freak like him touch the woman I love? Hell no." he said within his head then jumped a mile from the group.

Hinata slowly awoke to the pain in her wrists and the sharp pain in her stomach, "What happened, where am I and why am I hanging on some rope." She then tried to charge her chakra but found that as soon as she tried a needle like feeling pierce her neck and drain her chakra, thinking as fast as she could, she used her agile body to force her body to do a hand stand on the rope then she tried to chew through the ropes binding her. "Come on kyuubi, please I need your help." Sadly she couldn't hear or even feel the kyuubi and remained to be silent. Hinata spent the next three hours chewing with all her might to get free and figure out how to get down without falling to her death. Eventually she finally bit through but not without feeling her wrists bleed from turning and forcing her wrists to support her while she chewed, the pain she felt was excruciating for now she had to figure out a way down the mountain but couldn't think long because her blood was making her lose her grip. Thinking fast she checked her neck and felt the collar that was keeping her chakra from being used as well as the kyuubi, she grabbed that collar and tried her best to remove it but she found that the collar was on her neck strong, so she gathered her courage and let go of the rope to use every ounce of strength in her body. "I can't die yet No I refuse to die! Not after my dream of being naruto's wife and becoming the mother of his children so I refuse to die like this!" with that said she found the strength to break the collar and make her body feel a rush of chakra flood her like a typhoon. She then used the kyuubi's chakra to make her wings and fly down to the ground plus heal her wounds but suddenly she started to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh my god something's wrong, did who ever kidnap me poison me." She then fell to her knees from the pain until it just started to vanish.

Arriving at the gate to the village hidden in the night and both neji and kiba started to check around for any sign of hinata while sai sent out his ink mice to examine the building for any danger. Ino readied herself for battle by going back to back with tenten who had four scrolls in her hands for any sign of danger; in any case naruto was starting to change more by growing bigger muscles, thicker fur, darker hair and sharper teeth. Naruto tried his best to contain his rage and wish to find hinata ASAP, he listened as kiba and his dogs sniffed the air, ground and trees while neji scoured the area, he watched as ino got bored and looked around for some flowers to pick. "What's taking so long to find my wife? I'm getting very impatient and when I get impatient, my urge to kill gets very hard to control." He said to the group which all heard in his tone of voice that he had some serious murderous intent. Suddenly from the trees behind them came twelve ninja's wearing head bands with the night village crest, each with ready to pounce on them to kill but before either of the group could react, naruto moved so fast that no one could see him move. In less than two seconds all twelve ninja's were torn to shreds and were turned into just a bloody mess in the dirt, all five of them stood in both awe and fear because now they knew why he was ranked a sannin. "These weaklings weren't even a workout for me so let's hustle bef-" he was cut off as a man standing on the top of the gate stared down on them with his dark red eyes and that he shot down a fire-ball jutsu big enough to engulf the entire hyuuga estate (Current not past). "Hello you pathetic excuse for a shinobi, I haven't seen you since our battle at border between suna and konoha." When the man came to the light of the moon light, everyone saw as it was sasuke Uchiha and this time he wasn't the same as he was in the past, he was a lot stronger.

"Long time no see fallen angel of the leaf village, I see you at least made something of yourself you freaking traitor." Naruto said before he licked his claws of the blood on his hands then spit it towards sasuke. "What can I say, I'm better than you ever will plus no matter what you will be the same pathetic dumbass as you were when we were kids." Sasuke said as he set up his sharingan and cracked his knuckles to signify his fighting urge, "How about you give me back my wife and then we settle this like the monsters we are?" naruto said thinking about hinata more than ever, "No, how about you try and beat the information out of me, but if I win then she's going to die painfully and slowly, I'll make her scream your name before she dies." But in the blink of an eye naruto charged sasuke and knocked him into the mountain after the Neokage Mountain. It may have been a few minutes but sasuke saw as the ropes that hung on his facial statue's bangs was broken and that hinata wasn't there, naruto then started to try and claw at sasuke but he was defending as each blow nearly hit him. "Damn it, he's gotten better at fighting but he's still just an idiot." Sasuke said before he used the earth binding jutsu to try and stop naruto which later proved to be a waste of time since he shattered the jutsu just by roaring, but then naruto used a shadow clone to use sage mode while he used the sage of the six paths eyes to battle sasuke who now was about to use his lightning jutsu's on them both. "Fire style; phoenix flower jutsu!" sasuke shoot out seven rows of flames towards naruto who in turn said "Water style; water pillar jutsu!" which made a single stream of water that extinguished sasuke's flames which then went to sasuke using his chidori on the water to hit naruto. "GYAAAH! Wind style; air bullet jutsu!" naruto missed all twelve shots at sasuke but moving fast, naruto grabbed sasuke by his left leg and hurled him as far as he could from the village to have more room for their battle.

Meanwhile with hinata, she was wondering into the village to find some sort of help yet she couldn't, Coming to a local villager who was busy hammering a peg in place for a wall he told her that if she really needed help, she should ask the neokage's wife since the neokage himself was a complete hard ass. "Thank you for the information (Bows) I hope that I can get home soon, I feel that naruto's going to get very, very angry." Hinata then sprinted towards the neokage mansion since it was the only building that had the village crest with the sign "Neokage's home" on it. "Hello, is anybody there, I need some help getting back to my village." She then continued to knock on the door praying for some sign of hope until the door opened to reveal that the wife of neokage was sakura. "Hold your horses I'm com—"stopping at the sight of hinata sakura stood there in shock as one of her closest friends stood there on her front porch. "S-s-s-sakura, what are you…..do…ing…are here?" hinata fainted from the combination of the pain in her stomach and chakra rush she felt, "Oh my god, hinata are you alright? Come inside I'll treat you with the best of my skill." Picking hinata up with one hand and moving her to the couch, sakura immediately began to examine her for any sign of poisoning, wounds or even any drugs. "Everything feels normal in her chest cavity but there may be some damage in her abdomen area." She then placed her hands on hinata's stomach and felt/ sensed inside her body, to her surprise she felt that hinata was pregnant with twins but something else was inside and slowly merging with the hinata's children. "What the hell is that and more importantly what's happening inside of hinata's body?" sakura then place a blanket on her then a cool rag to help her cool down, yet for some reason sakura felt a small amount of envy towards hinata for having twins.

Inside hinata's mind, she stood at the kyuubi's seal and watched as she groomed herself plus felt her baby growing within her. "Hello there hinata, it's been a while since we've talked face to face. How do you like my new form? It changed from a rabbit hawk to a lioness hawk due to our great change in nature and the huge amount of confidence you gained from just being married to that naruto male." "Kyuubi, could you please tell me why my stomachs been hurting? I know this isn't a pregnancy thing since I was there when kurenai sensei went through the pregnancy effects and I know for a fact that pain in the abdomen wasn't an effect." Hinata then walked over to the kyuubi who intern lifted her with her wing to her face to communicate better. "Hinata, our child has split and is merging with your children. In a way your children will be born Jinchuuriki's a lot like their father except that you won't die from separation and that they won't inherit me two hours after birth." The kyuubi then set back down and showed hinata the fusing of their children. "My god, I don't whether I should cry out of happiness and joy or sadness and disgust." She said watching the fetuses growing in her womb slowly be wrapped up with a stream of black and white chakra then slowly entering their bodies. Tears started to stream down hinata's face as did the kyuubi's face, "Hinata, we don't have choose to this matter. My child was well aware of everything since its conception and by its choosing, has separated its body into yin and yang following its parent's path." The kyuubi finished her say then started to place her first tail tip on hinata's shoulder in a combination of "I'm sorry" and "It's going to be alright" feeling to it but hinata still couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face until she turned to the kyuubi and said "Thank you for telling me but will this affect my children in any way negative at all?" To hinata's relief it was the complete opposite, the kyuubi told her that her children will be far more advance and far more powerful than any other children their age.

Back with the group where they started to search for hinata but had a hard time since the village was only eighty percent complete yet filled with enemy shinobi. "Tenten duck, (Whoosh) you're starting to lose your touch or something since you nearly got hit by that kunai knife." Sai told her as he painted as fast as he could to both attack and defend them from any attacks. Neji kept seeing if hinata was anywhere new by kiba and his ninja dogs continued to sniff around while also fighting the enemy shinobi. "Guys we've got to find hinata or naruto ASAP or else going to have to fight sasuke by ourselves and I know for a fact that we have no chance against him at all." Ino said to them jumping over an unconscious shinobi and throwing a smoke bomb toward the path but didn't count on a flash bomb at them. Using a special ninja tool that had a claw at the end to catch a ball made from paper bombs right back at its thrower, sai caught sight of the location of the enemies up ahead then he painted two rhino's to carry neji, tenten, ino and himself while kiba rode akamaru toward the west. Feeling exhausted and the feeling that there was no end to until they felt someone that they felt disappeared from the leaf, following the smell that filled his lungs kiba lead the way to the neokage mansion . "What's up kiba? Did you find hinata's scent or something that could help us find her?" tenten asked him before she threw a shuriken at an enemy catching up to sai's ink rhino, "No but I just got a whiff of an old friend who left the village." They ran until up ahead they saw a shinobi wearing a combination of pink, black and red plus a headband above her forehead yet still visible to see, before they could even say one word or even turn their heads, the shinobi cracked her knuckles and punched the ground in their path. "No doubt about it, I recognized that strength from when I was mostly emotionless in the past, that's defiantly sakura-chan but what is she doing her?" sai thought before he had his ink rhino's reverse direction and charge the enemies behind them.

Naruto and sasuke continued to battle, each time sasuke used a decent attack against him; he would use the chakra from someone the shadow fox ate. Their fight got so intense that the sky began to split and roar from just the tension, "Come on sasuke I know for a fact that you're not this weak, so go on go full force on me because I will not take your pity!" sasuke blocked as naruto sent shadow clones using the rasengan then using his new creation, crossing the elements of fire, wind and water (oil). The combination would create a blast of pure bone searing flames, preparing to use it the clones gathered around sasuke and shot it towards him engulfing him in bright white flames. "Come now you idiot, do you really think that your weak power can even scratch me? Well I've got news for you, while you stayed around the village and got… whatever you are, I've been training." Sasuke told naruto before he used his lightning jutsu to strike naruto, unable to avoid the attack naruto took it in full but thanks to the foxes power, he was unaffected by the lighting with only a little seared fur. "RAWR, you think I was slacking off, hell no I was fighting and training to keep my family strong and safe from monsters like you!" naruto shouted then sprouted four of his tails and shot them towards sasuke. In return sasuke ripped off his wrist guards and activated his weapon summoning marks then started to hurl kunai knives, ninja stars, shurikens and other projectile blades towards naruto. Soon naruto had twelve blades sticking out of his body and blood trickled down from his arms, head and oozed down his chest, both felt as their shoulders suffered fracture, broken ribs and sprained wrists & ankles. Looking down at his body, sasuke stared at the claw marks naruto left on his chest and stomach, feeling his ear it was cut open and that his neck was cut, "I'll admit that you've gotten better at fighting but you still haven't reached my level of power and you never will reach it." Wiping the blood from his brow naruto ran straight at sasuke ready to slice open his body and tear out his heart. From then on they resumed their fight to dominate one another.

While sakura went out to take care of the intruders, mikoto found her way out of her crib and crawled into her father's weapon room where he stores all of his summoning weapons. Thinking that the summoning seals were pretty, she knocked the kunai knife out of the way and sat on the seal giggling at the thought that she was being cute but that changed when the seal flashed and she appeared in her father's hand ready to be thrown. Coming inside from making a fissure in the ground sakura stretched her muscles then went into the bathroom where she started to put lotion that on her aches and her bruised knuckles then went into her room to change her clothes back into the clothes that her daughter knew her in. She had just finished taking her new head band out of her hair when she came in to check on mikoto, "Hello mommy's little princess, are ok-" she stopped when she saw that mikoto was gone and that there was a bar missing from around her crib, "Oh my god, where's my baby? Did those god damn intruders that the assistant of my clinic told me about take her, I bet they took her hostage for ransom or other sick crap. Well the deadly cherry blossom is about to bloom and this is going to be a bloody blooming night for them." She said before putting her uniform back on. At the same time sai and the group were suffering from exhaustion and felt that they weren't going to last much longer, "We have to hold out until hinata is found or when naruto can return!" ino shouted before she had to stab a kunai knife into an enemy ninja's hand. The entire village had gone from peaceful sanctuary to a village filled with injured ninja's and broken building parts, naruto's group stood in the east of the village, sakura was on her way to them to crush their skulls in and naruto and sasuke were battling at a mountain gorge that once was a mountain.

Sasuke was about to throw a kunai knife at naruto aiming at his heart while he dodged naruto's tail that was on its way to destroying his chest but he stopped when he saw that in place of the kunai knife was sasuke's daughter mikoto, seeing her in the way of danger sasuke's father instincts kicked in and pulled her in to protect her. "Mikoto, what're you doing here? Oh shit." Sasuke pulled her close to his heart and turned around while he shifted to the right, as he did he saw that naruto was still coming at him at top speed. Blood splattered across the back of mikoto's shirt and all over the ground from his new wound, "Gyaaah, god damn it that freaking hurts like hell!" shouting from the pain that naruto's tail's caused from stabbing him right through his shoulder. "What the hell sasuke? Are you giving up on our fight? I thought that you wanted to kill me or wanted to make sure that that neither of us leaves this place until the others dead." Naruto said after he withdrew his tail from the wound, sasuke got up and gripped his shoulder while also holding his daughter then walked back to the village to return mikoto to bed. "Naruto, I'm leaving this fight not because I give up but because my daughter is in danger and I'll be burning in the seven layers of hell before I let her take any damage. Your wife must be either at the hospital or near the closest medical ninja which would be my wife." Sasuke then disappeared into the shadows and left naruto bleeding on the spot. Thinking things over naruto started to calm down when suddenly he stated to separate from the fox, the feeling was as if his soul was being torn apart then ground up into dust. Puking from the pain naruto tried his best to keep awake but he still had to take an enormous amount of pain until he was completely back to normal, fainting from the experience then going into his mind to see if the issue had been solved. "Naruto, you are a complete fool from even trying to take me into your soul. I refuse to ever merge with an idiotic human who never thinks about the consequences and always goes to near death in a fight." He barely heard any of that due to the huge amount of chakra and energy his body used to separate him from the fox, he soon went into a slight mini-coma.

Soon everyone in the group was too tired to even stand on their feet when the endless amount of ninja ended, "Finally, we beat them all and at least we have time to breath." Kiba said leaning against akamaru and his kids, sai was back to back with ino; neji was leaning against a wall while tenten was lying on neji's lap knocked out. Without warning a huge fissure came at them from the west, they used the little bit of energy they had to avoid the attack. "Holy crap, where the hell did that come from and how the hell did we miss one of these dumb asses?" neji said until sakura came into the light of a lamppost with a huge amount of rage in her eyes. "What the hell is sakura doing here? I thought that she disappeared due to the intense pressure of having a man who doesn't love you and knocked you up." Ino said but sakura merely punched the building on her right and smashed it then yelled, "Give me back my baby!" and began to charge like an angry bull. Thinking fast sai drew some ink birds to pick them up and fly out but seeing this sakura started to jump onto the roofs then chase after them, "What the hell is she talking about? We don't have a baby with us and neither of us saw a baby around here." Kiba said with barely any strength in his body, nearly being hit by a concrete chimney neji held on to tenten as the two of them swerved off to the east but caught a trade wind back to the air way they needed till sakura threw the roof off some building under construction. The group soon found themselves falling when sakura broke a building and used the rubble that was still falling from when she punched some construction sites work to work her way up above the ink bird then smash them. Just then five night black tails wrapped around them and caught them in mid fall, "What the hell are these things? Hey I saw these on naruto when he charged sasuke." Neji said trying to see what was around him.

On the ground stood a naruto without any sign of being conscious to the world and was his following his inner desire to protect his friend, sakura was about to charge when she heard the sound of her daughter crying behind her, "Mikoto baby, where are? Speak to mommy, come on tell mommy where your hiding." From the shadows stood sasuke holding their daughter in his right arm while also gripping his left shoulder, there she gained a sense of panic at the sight of her husband horribly wounded and slowly dripping blood on their daughter (Not on purpose) and ran straight to them trying to help her family. Sasuke stared not at her but toward naruto in anger but soon remembered how he came, sasuke was jumping from tree to tree heading back to the house when down below he saw a night black fox running towards the village at the forest village, in sense he felt naruto's consciousness yet it was the demons base form in his use. Sighing from his exhaustion sasuke told sakura that he just wants to go home to heal and just be with his daughter, but before he left he turned to the group and said "I had the few able bodied ninja I had left put your wife at the boulder by the gate, so just get the hell out of my village. Oh and tell naruto once he wakes up that we'll have a rematch in ten years, that way we won't have to worry about my daughter getting in our way." Then of course he walked away knowing that deep down that naruto would have been the winner of their fight because he could feel the raw chakra surrounding him and acting like an armor, after words he arrived at their home where he placed mikoto in her crib (with a lock on them) then collapsed on the couch from the pain that his shoulder wound which was surrounded by black veins and slowly burning flesh. There on the couch sakura began to examine the wound and to her horror, the wound was similar to the wounds inflicted by the nine tailed fox two and a half years ago but instead of acting like a poison it was acting like an acid (Dissolving kind, not the drug kind) so she grabbed sasuke and ran straight to the hospital where she took a bucket of black paint, a scalpel, some jutsu paper and some surgery scissors to heal sasuke, she began by painting a medical chakra circle then placed him on the center, took the scalpel to slice off the dying flesh to finish she cut a lock of his hair to bind the DNA to close the wound for good.

Outside the village the group were huddled together resting for a bit or until sai was up to making a painting big enough to carry all of them back home, when he did he painted a giant condor to hold them all on its wings to fly all the way but soon hinata came to. "What's going on? The last thing I remember was seeing sakura in an unfamiliar village then fainting from the pain and everything that was happening to my babies." Turning to her right she found her husband covered in blood and reeking of burned hair, in fear she grabbed on to him fearing that he was attacked while she was knocked out (Fainting). "naruto went into an animalistic state when you were taken then when we arrived he and sasuke who apparently Is the neokage of the village, went into a battle to the death but neither of them died due to the fact that sasuke's daughter found her way to the battle field." Sai told her as he slowly stroked ino's hair showing his love for her. Feeling bad she grabbed naruto and held him close to her heart fearing that someday he'll push himself too far and die in front of her, "Please naruto, I don't know if my heart can handle losing you so please wake up." Tears streamed down her face and fell on naruto's head making him twitch until he said "(groan) H-h-hinata, please don't cry I'm awake but please just let me sleep okay? "From then on she just sat on the ink bird waiting to arrive home and the three couples sat there loving their mates and just waited to go home where they could all go to the hospital for the long recovery.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	13. Chapter 13- the aftermath

**NaruHina Ch 13- The Biju two**

**I do not own Naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

We left as the mission to rescue hinata was a success and on their way home.

[Two Months later]  
Hinata walked to the hospital to visit naruto again since he didn't wake up from his fight with sasuke thus leading her to believe that he was dead until she laid her head on his chest and heard it beating steadily, the others and her ran straight to the hospital to help him yet once he was rushed to the emergency room he never came out. In the morning lady tsunade requested her to meet with her to discuss hinata's husbands condition, "Hinata, I don't know how to tell you this but naruto's in a coma. I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon, but what I do know is that this isn't the first time he's gone into a coma. The last time was due because the yang of the juubi was transforming into the shadow fox so with hope, he maybe going through another transformation inside himself. I do sympathizes with you hinata, I thought of naruto as my own son so him being comatose hurts me as well as you." Tsunade said with her hand on hinata's shoulder who at the time crying, her heart was aching and slowly breaking in fear that naruto would never wake up. "I just want to be with him, I just want to be around him." From there Hinata visited the hospital everyday and sat next to his bed (Which was bound with many paper seals incase the fox got loose), she sat there until it was time for all visitors to leave. Meanwhile the others were busy giving their report on the mission, Sai was the one to report that sakura was there and that she was on their side. The news that her student had become a shinobi of the night village felt like a bullet had struck her heart, yet she knew that sakura always been in love with sasuke and that she was carrying his child. She then started to fill out a wanted page in the leaf village traitor book, she used the picture that sai made to show her sakura's latest picture revealing that she had the baby. Tenten and neji continued to live in naruto and hinata's third guest house and watched over her since her pregnancy was starting to show as well as make her go through the mood swings, each night she would go to her room and cry into her pillow because she couldn't hold her beloved husband and true love. "You know neji, we have to cheer her up. She's your cousin and she was the one who even offered us a home together when lord hiashi kicked you out just because he didn't approve of our relationship. Naruto even stood by you when you argued with lord hiashi to marry that noblemen's daughter which later proved that he was a crook who was after the byakugan. "

Neji merely grunted as he showed concern for his cousin, he listened as hinata cried into the night her cracking voice continued to say naruto's name. "I understand what you're trying to say tenten but I don't know what we can do. Naruto was horribly injured in his fight against sasuke, when we found him he had lost an enormous amount of blood and he had sustained over twenty fatal wounds. He was lucky that he's even alive at all. If it was possible I would bet you almost anything that if we all could then we would help naruto, he's done so much for all of us he fought for us, he helped a lot of us get our heads straight and most importantly he a always there when we needed him. Naruto is always going through hell just to be a normal person, I do have to admit that he was one hell of a knuckle head but that only made him a better friend to all of us." Neji said to tenten as he looked toward the window in hinata's room, tenten walked over to neji and held his hand. That night in the yamanaka house hold, ino sat in her bed with sai next to her drawing a picture of what he thought their child would look like, she was trying to figure out what she could do to help hinata while naruto was in the hospital. "Is there something wrong ino or are you thinking of names for our child?" sai asked her while he worked on the eyes of his drawing, "I'm just thinking of hinata, how she's feeling and how she's doing without naruto. I feel that we should at least try and be there for her, I mean come on think about it. Naruto helped you regain your emotions, find closure with your brother and because of him you got me." Ino then leaned in and kissed him making him drop his drawing pad as well as his pencil, he grunted at afterwards to collect himself then gathered his stuff to continue. "I know you're worried about naruto but still from the books I've read on people who are comatose have a fifty seven percent chance of never waking up, it also told me that he's basically just sleeping." Sai then stopped drawing then turned to ino to show her that he finished to picture, ino sat in awe of the beauty of the picture. "I feel that naruto and hinata are going to be fine so…." She then tackled sai then whispered into his ear "Let's make that baby come to life." Then shut the lights off.

Inside naruto's body he stood in front of the cage holding the fox and watched as it slowly dissolved away, inside he saw that the fox was going through a huge change. The foxes legs cracked as the bones changed and grew thicker, the foxes arms grew stronger while his veins stretched across his chest making it bulge out. The sight of the fox go through serious pain caused him to cringe at the sight but suddenly he saw that the fox started to steadily get up on his hind legs, and his front paws grow opposable thumbs, Once that was set he started to feel immense pain in his chest that slowly coursed through his arms and legs that felt like raw molten steel coursing through each vein of his body. Falling to his knees, he let out a scream to express the pain but sadly the fox was the only one to hear it. Naruto's body began to change from his normal chiseled body into a cross between man and beast, he felt as his body forced the sage of the six paths eyes come out and begin to change in their own way. He felt as the toad sage eyes merge with them as well as the fox eyes, his eyes then began to cry tears of warm fresh blood. It turned out that due to his risky move to combat the ass hole that kidnapped his wife, he was now linked to the fox even more. In shorter terms, if the fox goes through change then so does naruto. The pain lasted for three hours until it finally stopped, he slowly got up from the floor and tried to find something to use so that he could see what had changed. The fox turned his head to see naruto, he smirked at his new appearance and admired the new look. "It looks like we just went through one hell of an evolution. I like the new look, it makes me more powerful." The fox then cracked his new knuckles and made his spine pop in twelve places by standing straight up, naruto looked worried and unsure whether or not he could control the fox's new power until.

Naruto stood there in fear at the sight of the new shadow fox, he could feel the raw yet beastly chakra that radiated from him. He felt unsure of the fox's actions and started to sweat at the thought of what the fox would do if it took control of him but he soon found that the fox was faster than ever as well as stronger since he punched the area where naruto stood and caused an enormous shock wave. The shadow continued to use his new body to continue to attack naruto until he was backed into a piece of the ground, he gripped the piece hard trying to think of something to keep him distracted from dying when suddenly naruto felt his sage eyes come out and make a jutsu strong enough to throw the fox across the room. Luckily the sweat that had dripped down from him pooled at his feet thus giving him something to look at his reflection, upon looking into the sweat he saw that the three different eyes became one and gave him the power from each of them. "Okay, this is freaking awesome. I have got to see what I can do now." He then charged at the fox and began to fight with all of his heart, when the fox threw a punch he'd stop it with a punch right back, when the fox shot out a chakra blast he through a combination of the almighty push with his rasen shuriken . Their battle was a lot like the first battle with sasuke but naruto continued to match the fox, both stood straight up sweating like there was no tomorrow. "I see that you also evolved when I did, I got a feeling that this battle is not going to end with you taming me like last time." The fox then charged at him to squish him, naruto ran towards him with a plan to tame him all over again. "I got a feeling that you're right, this won't end with me taming you, it'll end with me beating the living hell out of you then taming you." He shouted before he used his favorite jutsu the shadow clone jutsu, he made over two thousand clones and each of them began to make rasen shurikens. "I don't think so little man, it'll take a lot more than this to beat me." The fox then made four of his tails attack the clones but naruto had thought out this far so he had another two thousand clones hide as rubble then strike the fox with rasen shurikens. Each clone attacked with the force strong enough to destroy a full village and the fox felt as each one bore deep into his body, the real naruto was the one to finish him off by using his own chakra blast (He did it on accident) from there he made a thread of chakra around the fox's neck and press it to his heart. To counter act the negative feeling by thinking of hinata as well as their future together with the son or daughter, soon the fox was put back into a new cage to hold him until the next time the fox evolved (Probably never again) he smiled at the sight and let the light from the new beginning take him back to the world where the woman he loved was.

In the morning hinata packed herself a lunch (as well as a cup of instant noodles for naruto) to spend her time in the hospital, she made sure that she was well prepared for the day and also prepared by having some fresh clothes for naruto if he woke up today. She left their home with a smile on her face and trying to think of the bright side of the day, she smiled as she saw some beautiful wild flowers growing in the nearby meadow as well as the beautiful flowers at the yamanaka flower shop though she did note that sai and ino were being more lovey dovey than normal but she chose to ignore it. The hospital seemed more lively than normal as well but that was most likely due to the chunin exam, after registering herself as a guest she walked to the third floor and walked into the room to see that naruto was still in a coma. She smiled at him then kissed him in hopes it would help him wake up, she sat in her chair for five hours until naruto stirred for a bit. Without warning opened his eyes and let out a huge scream that lead to him arching his back, his soul had come out and was applying the changes it went through to the physical body. "Oh my god, naruto you're awake." She then began to call for some help in calming him down, four medical ninja's stood by checking everything as well as giving him some anesthetic but had little luck until lady tsunade arrived and just punched him knocking him out cold. The hokage spent two hours examine him from top to bottom, she found that he grew more chakra points as well made his chakra network , she also found that his physical body had increased by three hundred and fifty percent. "Incredible, it seems that naruto's body has become more powerful than any of the past hokage's." Tsunade said after reading the results of the tests, she then just let hinata into the room which led to hinata running up to naruto and kissing him with all of her love. "You have no idea how much I missed you naruto, please don't leave me again." She thought as tears streamed down her face as she kissed her soul mate, unknown to her naruto slowly moved his arms around her and when the time was right he pulled her in and kissed her right back.

In a slight moment of surprise she gasped but then realized it was naruto who placed his arms around her so she continued to kiss him, naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful lavender eyes of his queen of his life. "I missed these lips so much, good god how I missed the sweet flavor of my beautiful wife." Naruto thought as the two of them began to use their tongues, soon they parted from each other and stared into one another's eyes where they could see the sparks of true love burning brightly. "Did I die and go to heaven because I'm seeing a beautiful angel." Naruto said which made hinata giggle, with a stern grunt tsunade snapped them out of their so called lovers trance and began to bombard naruto with questions about what just happened. "Okay naruto, please tell me what happened to you so that I can figure out what triggered the fox's evolution and make sure that it won't happen again or that the fox won't take over your body and get free." She then walked over to him and examined his eyes since he was shedding tears of blood while he thrashing about. "It appears that a few of your ocular nerves have grown deeper into your eyes as well as a stronger chakra network mostly the culprit for those bloody tears. Also it appears that your chakra has literally fused with your muscles, it's similar to myself and sakura but instead of human chakra you using a mixture of human and demon chakra." Naruto barely heard a word she said since it didn't sound interesting, thus he stared at hinata who was rubbing her stomach which was starting showing their baby. "NARUTO, are you even listening to me?" she shouted in his ear, he reacted by turning to her and merely said the casual "yeah, yeah, yeah." Then got up to go by his wife who at the time was digging into her bag to pull out her lunch but dropped out one of the instant noodles she packed incase naruto woke up.

Once naruto was released from the hospital, hinata told him of the changes while he was in the hospital. It turned out that ino and sai had come to the conclusion that they wanted to become parents and have been at it every night for the last month and a half. Neji was busy with all kinds' missions just to earn some extra cash to pay for their wedding so he's pretty much gone most of the time, kiba was assigned a small group of students to teach but he's having difficulty since the two girls don't listen to him and just constantly love on akamaru. Anko chose to change her sons name to kakashi the second while her daughter was beginning to show her traits by trying to take her mother's dumplings, and the most exciting news was that Gaara and matsuri are going to have a baby together. "Wow, missed a lot while I was out but hey easy come easy go. All that matters is that I have you in my life along with some Misu pork ramen, by the way do you think we could stop by and get some?" naruto said before he kissed her on the cheek making her blush a bit, with a smile on her face she nodded yes to get some ramen. As they walked through the village, people stopped by to see naruto and congratulate him on facing the neokage and getting his wife back plus on hinata becoming pregnant. The only time they had a hard time was when lord hiashi and hanabi ran into them on the street, it was an awkward silence of which naruto broke by saying "Hello dear father-in-law, I'm guessing that you're here to criticize me on failing to protect hinata but hey, we did cripple night village a bit and I wounded the neo kage pretty badly so try and make me sound like a bad husband, I dare you." Naruto said with a smug look on his face, Hiashi gave naruto a death gaze in response to his comment then of responded to him. "I did plan to tell you that I finally made it official, that hinata is no longer a part of the hyuuga family and that hanabi is prepared to take my place when the time comes. I want nothing to do with you or your disgusting offspring so why don't you go get the hell out of my way or I'll kill you where you stand." Hiashi then closed his eyes and walked forward, hanabi shoved her shoulder into hinata as she passed her. Soon the hyuuga leader and his daughter were out of ear shot distant thus naruto spoke up about them, "I guess the saying is true, some people just won't change even when you save their asses or when you beat them fair 'n' square. "Of course naruto then gave hiashi the finger, Hinata pulled her husband away from the anger he felt towards hiashi by pulling him into the ramen shop.

Meanwhile with neji and ten-ten who at the time were just returning from a mission that consisted of neji being part of a gang that was kidnapping villagers and using them for slavery, ten-ten took part of the mission by posing as a villager and was seeing where the slaves were being taken. The slaves were being taken to a construction site that was looking like a shrine but with many sacrificing areas, she was separated from the men of the village and taken to a room where she was searched, cleaned and given a cavity search. Neji took his chance to look at the plans for the building to see what it was for, it turned out that the gang was part of the religion Jashin and that they planned to sacrifice everyone they captured to their great god then go around the country to claiming other villages to go sacrifice. Waiting for the signal to strike, ten-ten began to free the other villagers to attack, unfortunately neji was preoccupied with being caught since it appeared that one of the members was one of the people who tried to steal the byakugan from neji a year ago so he recognized him. Neji was countering fifteen different attacks at the time while he ran to give ten-ten the signal, she had freed over ninety percent of the slaves while she waited for neji to light a single lantern that was situated in an area visible from the cells. He had defeated almost everyone in his path until he ran into an earth user who quickly grabbed neji, he couldn't use his hands to do ninjutsu, genjutsu, or even taijutsu. The enemy quickly came to him and laughed at how pathetic he looked until he used the byakugan to find a weak point in the earth holding him and broke free, he used his skill to stop the enemy's heart then he grabbed a torch and threw it at the lantern which in turn was a yard from him. Taking the signal ten-ten activated her paper bombs thus opening the main cell door allowing the prisoners to attack the gang. From there things were self explanatory, neji did admit that ten-ten did look sexy in those raggedy cloths making her blush but then finished the mission. "I defiantly need a bath after that mission, I feel that I'm covered a thick layer of grime."She said as she took off her disguise, neji soon followed in her lead. "I couldn't agree more ten-ten, but I think that you're going to need some company." neji said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled at his comment then left to go start the bath thus leading to neji checking on the status of the money for the wedding. To his surprise that mission bumped him way past the original amount he had planned, he soon ran to tell ten-ten barging into the bathroom to see ten-ten just removing her top. "I got good news ten-ten, we can afford the wedding now." Feeling an enormous amount of happiness, she leapt into his arms and began to kiss him with great passion. "Let's have the wedding two weeks from now, I want to have a wedding that fits our style but not as flashy as hinata's wedding." She said as both of them gently eased their way into the hot water, neji smiled at her and nodded that it was a splendid idea.

Sasuke was going through the therapy that sakura recommended to help him with his shoulder, he stared in the mirror to look at the huge scar on his left shoulder. The scar was roughly the size of his coconut and the healed flesh took a darker tint to it than normal, sakura had told him that if she left it alone then he'd most likely be dead but thankfully she treated it ASAP. He had to take three pills a day to heal and a few hours a day of therapy to make his arm's muscle still function correctly, He had to lift different weights each day then different exercises (Such as arm lifts, push-ups, etc). "I hate to admit it but that baka beat me, I can finally chalk up a one on his side. I've to up my game to combat the demon within him, he's surpassed almost every shinobi we fought and all of our so called friends." Sasuke then looked at his arm and tried to force out a chidori but instead got nothing but sparks, he clutched his arm feeling an enormous amount of rage that was so great that it even forced out his mangekyo sharingan and made an amaterasu fire at a training dummy and destroying it to ashes. After he finished his therapy, he walked home of which he ran into more villagers who wanted to get some of his power, now and then he'd run into a woman offering herself to him but he would remind them of sakura then pointed at her handy work of which was a some broken metal girders. "How the hell did she do that?" the woman asked him with her eyes wide, "Sakura got really angry when another woman tried to hit on me so she shattered a building under construction with her bare fist." The woman took the hint sakura wanted to make to all women that wanted a piece of her husband and ran away, sasuke then walked the rest of the way home and once he stepped one foot into the door he felt two small hands grab onto his side and hug him. Mikoto was loving on her father as he sat down to remove his shoes, sakura soon followed as her daughter did and kissed her husband. "I heard screaming earlier so either you executed someone or another woman tried to seduce you. Any way we're having some barbecue for dinner, if you have any complaints then prepare for one hell of a beating.' Sakura told him as he lifted mikoto up with his right arm, sasuke remained with his emotionless face but he showed his daughter that he did have emotions by giving her a kiss on the forehead. Soon after dinner sasuke and sakura put mikoto to bed, later they began to work on her future siblings.

Waking up in the morning sasuke got up from his bed, got some pants on and went straight to the bath room where he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes went from his abs to his scar feeling absolute disappointment at his rival had broken his body but after he left the bathroom, he saw that sakura was still asleep but the blanket was barley covering her chest. He was happy that he had a wife that loved him and that she was the only woman who truly excepted him, he was happy he had a beautiful baby girl and most of all he was happy that he had the one thing he lost, a loving family that was steadily growing. The day started with him getting some paper work of which had to deal with building permits, new clans moving in and more repairs from the small assault by the leaf shinobi. "I swear that when the next chunin exams come I'll make sure that the leaf village pays greatly, though I got a feeling that I would much rather see my daughter in action and help me demonstrate the power of an Uchiha." Sasuke said to himself as he signed the document on the repairs. His mind was soon swept up in seeing his daughter fighting in the chunin exam then quickly ascending the to the tops and leaving only the weak in her path, in his vision he saw a beautiful young woman with slightly long hair black hair, a night village head band resting on top of her head, a combination outfit of when he was a going through the exams and sakura's outfit when she was going through the exams, and most importantly two swords on her back made of the rare chakra metal. Sakura came into his office to deliver his lunch but came in to see sasuke day-dreaming thus she kissed him to snap him out of it, he shook his to see sakura smile at him close to his face and a lunch box behind her back. "I thought that the neokage might be hungry so I brought him some of my special vitamin balls along with some fresh fish cut into the Uchiha crest with a lot of rice." Sakura then opened the box to reveal the fish and at the bottom was some rice with the word "LUV U" on top of it while the was in a separate container was a lot of her vitamin balls, thinking quick he used the substitution jutsu to switch the vitamin balls with his small stash of sweet rice balls. Sasuke ate the lunch in peace while sakura fed it to him, after she left he called for his assistant to take the vitamin balls to the prison cells and the torture area. "I think that your being little bit cruel here kage-sama, I mean you no disrespect but your wife shouldn't ever make vitamin balls, she'd be better off making poison bombs." Sasuke's assistant said to him after tasting one of the balls and nearly vomiting out her intestines, "Its fine, now do as I told you and we'll most likely get more prisoners to convert if they're only allowed to eat those vitamin balls plus the torturing." He said with an evil smirk on his face of which put fear into his assistant thus making her run out of the room screaming.

Later he joined sakura at the hospital for his therapy which consisted of him arm wrestling her then trying to use some ninjutsu, sakura grabbed her chakra gloves to help him get his arm back into top shape and soon become the strongest shinobi in the whole village. She nearly took his entire shoulder during his therapy and almost threw him through the wall, she gladly tried to heal him but managed to only cause him more pain by messing with his chakra network. "I'm so sorry sasuke for today, I just got so swept up in the moment that I just went all out. Hey, here's an idea, how about some angry make-up sex tonight? Maybe tonight we can have another baby, and maybe it'll be more than just one child." She said as she placed their dinner in front of him then began to feed mikoto her usual crushed fruit and strained vegetables but tonight she offered to give her some of the vitamin balls she made for sasuke for dessert, luckily sasuke distracted her with a kiss while a shadow clone took the vitamin balls to the torture area. The family ate in almost complete silence except mikoto was trying to talk, saying mogmee, fazzy, and even mofer. Soon everyone was off to bed with their guts filled with delicious food and no vitamin balls, sasuke carried mikoto to her room where he continued to rock to sleep and looked down into her eyes, he gave her a sad look and soon began to cry, he saw the innocents in her eyes and her pure joy of being in her daddy's arms. "I pray to any god willing to hear me when I ask that you never be affected by the uchiha curse of hatred. I don't want you to go through the pain and hardships I went through, you are one of the few things in this world that bring me joy. Look here mikoto, no matter what happens, always remember that your daddy loves you." He said as tears streamed down his face and onto mikoto's face, sakura hid from sight but listened from the hallway she loved sasuke and only loved him more for having such a sweet heart for their daughter so once he finished, she'd rock his world all over again.

Naruto was getting ready for bed when he felt the fox's power course through his veins and soon activated his new sage eyes, they were somewhat the same except the toad sage eyes were in the center with the foxes eyes going through the center of the toad sages eyes while the sage of the six paths eyes surrounded the rest. "I have really got to test my new sage eyes, they look so freaking cool, plus I really got to take care of all the prisoners that want to take the freedom challenge." Naruto said after he finished admiring his eyes, hinata sat in their bed reading a book that jiraiya wrote about a gutsy ninja while she waited for her husband to get out of the bathroom. "Hey hinata, did you visit the prison while I was out or did any messages come for me because if not then that means probably more than a few hundred prisoners want to take the freedom challenge. I ask because I want to know if you let the kyuubi get some food since the kyuubi is made of pure yin, she's too good to do something so evil like kill people on a whim and not in self defense." Naruto soon walked over to hinata and kissed her forehead making her giggle a bit, she placed a book mark in the book and gave naruto her undivided attention. "Naruto, while you were gone I barely did anything except visit you in the hospital. Just ask neji and ten-ten, they had to watch as I slowly worried myself slowly to the point where I would refuse to do anything. I had to wake up each morning to see your side empty, I couldn't lay my head on your chest to listen to your heart and I couldn't hold onto you while I slept." Hinata placed the book on her night stand and began to snuggle up naruto was finishing writing a note for tomorrow as a reminder and crawling into their bed, he wrapped his arms around her and felt as the if she was always on his arm. Feeling cheeky he moved his head a bit and snagged a kiss from hinata, their lips met like sparks signaling that neither had lost their love for one another. "I hate the fact that I have to go to the prison and take care of all those prisoners, I just woke up and I have to leave you again." Naruto said while hinata slowly drifted to sleep, as he slowly entered the world of dreams he felt as the fox and the kyuubi began to stir inside them both. Once the both of them fell asleep demons began to take control of their hosts, the fox got up from his spot on the bed while the kyuubi walked over to him and began to inspect his changes, and she noticed that his power caused him to be less wild and sleeker. "What's wrong princess, don't like my new look? Just think once I feed on all of the prisoners, you may go through an evolution as well." The fox said while he stared at her, she sniffed him to be sure he was indeed the fox who was the father of her child as well as the jack-ass who was her other half. "Well your scent says that you're the asshole who got me pregnant and the yang of the juubi but what in the hell happened to you? You look more like a humanoid than ever, plus I can feel your evil chakra like its breathing down my neck." The kyuubi said as he forced naruto to make a shadow clone then spit out the original body, he possessed the clones body to reveal that he was no longer the four legged weakling he was over two months ago but instead a monster that people who could feel a mile away. The shadow fox smiled at her then soon read a few of the letters that hinata failed to noticed when he was in a coma, his evil spread across his face then he told the kyuubi; "It looks like you're going to evolve after I feed on the prisoners tomorrow. There are over five hundred and seventy seven prisoners who want to take the freedom challenge." He then walked over to the kyuubi and forced his tongue down her throat since he hadn't tasted her kiss for over two months, he swore that her kisses tasted like the sweetest piece of angel cake then walked down the hall to go eat some deer.

To be continued when I feel like. Get over it fans.


	14. Chapter 14- daily life

**NaruHina CH 14- the Biju two**

**I do not own Naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto**.

We left off as the shadow fox began to read a letter saying the most recent amount of prisoners at the prison.

In the morning as naruto began to rub his eyes and looked down as his wife smile while she listened to his gentle heart beat, He felt pure joy feeling her soft skin on his rippling abs and that he had her back in his arms. Looking to the floor he saw that there was a letter that contained information on the status of the prison, he went wide eye when he saw the number of prisoners who wanted to take the freedom challenge. "Holy crap! I didn't think that there would be this many people wanting to take the freedom challenge." Naruto said waking hinata in the process, she stirred for a bit until she opened her eyes. "Good morning naruto-kun, I haven't slept that well since we first moved into our home." She said as she got up from the bed and over to her husband, she looked down at her stomach and smiled at the sight of her pregnant stomach which was just beginning to protrude. Naruto turned to her just as he she taking her eyes off her stomach, he smiled and placed his hand on her hand as it lay upon her stomach, both looked into the others and slowly they eased into a deep kiss. Around the afternoon naruto left for the prison but had to go clarify it with lady tsunade. She sat in her office staring at her old war scar but still it felt fresh, naruto entered the room with hesitation since he didn't know what to expect. " Naruto, I've called you in to warn you that since you were unconscious things in the prison have gotten to the point where several guards had to be hired to avoid a riot while they all waiting for you." Naruto merely smirked at that and just brushed it off, "Is that all Granny or did you have something else to say?" from there he left leaving tsunade curious but mostly angry because he called her granny.

Naruto signed the form at the gate and even warned them that he'll return in a few hours, he began his journey to the prison but still he couldn't help but wonder what he'll find once he gets there. Along the way he saw that a lot of things changed while he was out, he saw that some trees were removed, some animals were new born and that some people have built a better path to the mountains. In less than two hours he arrived at the prison but he found that it was set on lock-down, he arrived at the gate but just as he entered the gate he was tackled and chained by four guards. "Warden, we've recaptured a prisoner and we will proceed with interrogation as well as torture." One of the guards said into a head set, "What the hell are you talking about, I work here. I do the freedom challenges once a month, I haven't come in a while because I was in the hospital." The guards ignored him and just continued to cup him and were about to put on the chakra tags when a guard came out of the bathroom. "Holy crap naruto, your back. I thought that you'd never come back after going toe-to-toe with the night villages neokage." The three guards holding naruto looked at him like he was someone famous, they soon let go and were slowly backing off but the guard who called the warden that he was a prisoner gave a scoff and just stared at naruto. "You're lying takua, this guy could never go toe-to-toe with the neokage or even be the one in charge of the freedom challenge. Hell he looks like he couldn't even beat me in a fight." Naruto began to complain but soon stopped when he heard the prisoners agree with the guard, naruto the just rolled his eyes and began to walk to the warden's office but the guard who doubted naruto got cheeky and tried to punch naruto. Before his fist could even touch a hair on naruto's head, he felt an enormous amount of blood thirsty malice coming from naruto thus making him feel so much fear that he was in a cold sweat, shivering and crapped himself. "Well if it isn't the great night fox himself, I thought that you'd never leave the hospital. Well now that you're here, are you going to finally continue the freedom challenge since there are over five hundred and seventy eight prisoners who requested it." The warden then began to laugh until naruto smiled and told him to send them all into the dome. At first the warden thought it was a joke until he saw how serious he was being, naruto then ran at top speed to his small office where he found it nearly impossible to enter but he soon found a way. He figured that the profiles would take him hours to read but suddenly his eyes began to hurt, until he noticed that his eyes could see the soul fragments attached to them thus helping him see who was innocent and who was guilty.

Naruto stood at the table and near the locker where he placed everything he didn't need for his job, he pulled out a special metal box where he put his headband , his wedding ring and a photo of his beautiful wife hinata of which he kissed for good luck. Inside the dome naruto stood in the center wearing his tight black pants and a mesh shirt waiting for the prisoners to enter, the guards escorted them in but they were prepared with the riot gear in case anything happened. The dome was nearly packed tight yet naruto found room on the ceiling thus giving him a good view of just how many prisoners were going to be eaten, unfortunately the guard from before who insulted naruto chose to stay in the dome just to see what that feeling he had was. "Listen up ladies and gentlemen, I see that in my absence that an enormous amount of you all chose to take the freedom challenge. Well today's the day you all were waiting for, the rules are simple; survive me and stay alive as much as possible." Naruto then began to walk down the wall popping his neck and wrists getting ready for the challenge, each of the prisoners grinned and chuckled at the idea guessing how easy it looked. "By the way everyone, I thought that you all should know that I'm part of Konaha's legendary sannin so don't think this is going to be easy. Hey ikkaku, can you please shut the door and triple lock it for everyone outsides safety." From there the heavily seal door was shut with a clank, soon all the prisoners took their chance attack but in the blink of an eye thirty of them were slashed in half the absorbed by a wave of black chakra before anyone noticed. Naruto then ran back up the wall to the ceiling where he could get a better drop on everyone, inside his body he began to talk with the shadow fox. "Can I finally eat these sorry excuses of human life, I freaking starving not to mention that the evolution we both went through only made me even more hungry Than I ever was!" with a chuckle, naruto told him to go for it, from there the fox smiled and licked his fangs in enjoyment. Outside naruto's mind he stood directly in the center of the ceiling where almost all the convicts began to gang up on him until he looked up from his chest to reveal blood red fox eyes, slightly put off by the sight they all took a flinch back but continued.

Stopping the flow of chakra in his feet, he fell to the floor he began to transform. All the prisoners watched as naruto's hair turned night black, his nails become claws, his muscles bulge and nine tails sprout from his tail bone. The guard from the gate thought that it was either a genjutsu or a transformation jutsu but when he landed came the unmistakable thud telling that its real, in mere minutes a hundred and seven prisoners were slaughtered with the foxes claws then devoured. The prisoners then began to gang up but soon found that only pissed him off more, the fox began to toy with them to the point where he compressed his size to equal them then eating them. Outside the dome all the guards were staring in fear at the noises coming from inside, by the end of the day all five hundred and seventy eight prisoners were killed torn apart, disemboweled, slashed, crushed, defaced (faces ripped off and eaten. The guards outside slowly opened the door to the dome to brace themselves for the gruesome sight, they had a hard time opening the door due to a skull fragment being lodged in the door way. Once inside over five different guards puked at the sight of every prisoner's remains, the only people inside the dome were naruto who at the time was reverting back to his human form and the guard who called him a prisoner whose hair had turned white with fear and that he was shaking so badly that it took four guards to help him out. Naruto popped his neck as he left and soon was heading to his small room when he heard a guard shout "Monster!" upon turning to see who it was, he saw that it was young man who said this after seeing the mess in the dome. Naruto walked away shrugging it off until the guard picked up a rock and threw it at him, the other guards awed at how stupid the young one was but none of the others chose to help. The fox within naruto found that to be quite the annoyance thus making an example out of him, while naruto walked away the fox used his chakra to use naruto's shadow then use the shade from the hallway to link to the guard who threw the fragment. The fox then infected him with a tiny pinch of his chakra thus giving him chakra poisoning, it began with a cold sweat, then to mild chest pains, then to high temperature, then to unimaginable pain and finally his chakra dissolving his insides like acid.

Inside naruto's office as he stood in the shower area rinsing off all the blood and bone marrow off his body, he thought of a decent way for the fox to transfer the yin chakra it just devoured to the kyuubi thus evolving her. As the water beat down upon his face he felt the fox's mind press against his, naruto listened as the fox laughed and savored the blood plus the sweet taste of the prisoners. "My oh my, that was a decent meal to celebrate our evolution. I do say that they were extremely bloody but the best part was the sweet flavor of the bone marrow as it splattered all over my tongue or when their blood gushes out of my mouth." Naruto shook his head to clear those images out of his head, unfortunately the fox began to shout at him to never do that again since he was talking. "Look shadow, I know that it's been nearly four years since you were born from the juubi and that it's been so long since I first tamed you but truthfully I don't want to hear how you enjoy the flavor of people, I never will want to hear you describe the flavor. Anyway once I finish cleaning my body from your bloody meal, we can go home and I can just lay in my bed with my beautiful wife plus our yet to be born child. You on the other hand will most likely just take over a shadow clone while the kyuubi takes control over a shadow clone from hinata then most likely make out with her thus making her evolve into the same thing you are except that she's a demon of purity whose a cross between a hawk and a lioness. She already caught up to you in evolution when hinata lost her shyness and she's even able to rival me and you." Naruto then turned the shower off and began to dry off, he watched as the blood in the water went down the drain and how it made him think his life over since he felt that there has to a point where something went wrong. In the end he figure that there were tons but then he remembered that his life wasn't all bad since he had a beautiful wife, a child to be born and is labeled one of the top three strongest ninjas to ever come from leaf village so his life was actually pretty fruitful.

Just before he left the prison, he stop by the warden's office where he told him that all five hundred and seventy eight prisoners are dead and that he's heading home until the next row of prisoners who want to take the freedom challenge. Along the way several prisoners tried to taunt him and several of the female prisoners shouted that they'll show him a real good time, he ignored them all until three guards tackled him again thinking he was a prisoner but they soon found themselves with broken noses. The cool night clear naruto's mind of his work and how the full moon reminded him of hinata's beautiful lavender eyes, he remembered how he felt that he just drown in her eyes alone. Along the way naruto saw more night ninja's trying to get into the village but soon found themselves wetting their pants with fear and heading home, soon the village came into view since the Hokage Mountain came into view. A smile spread across his face and soon he knew that he would be hold hinata in his arms as they both drifted to sleep, the very thought made him smile with joy but also making him unaware of his surroundings thus crashing into a tree and hitting every branch on the way down. Shaking it off and walking the rest of the way since his whole body ached with pain, in less than four hours of walking he reached the gate where he signed in. By the time he reached his home it was eleven fifty seven and that all the lights in the main house were out and that the guest house lights were out but there were loud shouts coming from it, shaking his head in clearing it naruto pulled out his house keys and began open the door. When he finally reached his room he found his beautiful wife laying on the bed with a bucket close by and with a picture of her husband on her night stand, he slowly began to get ready for bed and once he was finished he curled up in bed then finally wrapped his arms around hinata.

Once naruto was fully asleep the shadow fox forced him to do a shadow clone then he took possession of it, the fox stretched its miniature and compressed body then walked over to hinata where it called the kyuubi to wake up. "Hey kyuubi wake up you white demon thing, me and the baka are home and I need to expel this blasted yin chakra gathering inside my stomach and its making terribly sick." The fox then walked over to hinata and placed his paw under hinata's shirt on her seal and her yet to be born child of which was going to hold his offspring, for once in his evil yet tamed demon life he felt something he only felt when he Kurama the nine tailed fox; companionship. Suddenly hinata's body jerked up and created a shadow clone that was then possessed by the kyuubi who in turn smacked the shadow fox right in the face. "What the hell was that for, I was just telling you that I'm back from feeding on humans at the thing the humans call a prison. Sheesh will you just take all of this blasted yin chakra, I feel horribly sick with it inside my freaking body." The kyuubi rolled her hawk eyes then walked up to him where she placed her head on his gut to hear his stomach. "Hmmm, your body is really not agreeing with you on that yin chakra inside your stomach, alright I'll take it just hurry up I'm tired, hungry, and I'm pregnant with your child." The kyuubi then got up on her hind legs while the fox smirked at her, the fox then pulled her head to his and kissed her with such passion that both their worlds shook. The kyuubi was nearly overwhelmed with the amount of yin coming from the fox but still she absorbed it all into her system, it took her twenty minutes to drain every last drop of yin chakra of which left her panting with exhaustion.

Once Kyuubi's body got used to the chakra pattern and fully accepted it, her body began to change. Her hind legs shook and trembled as the muscle mass inside her transformed and adjusted to the power thus making them more powerful, she felt as her front legs transformed into arms and how her paws became hands with claws of the eagle, she felt as her wings adjusted to on her shoulder blades and becoming bigger plus stronger. The transformation was highly painful yet she knew that it was needed for both their lives as well as their child, she felt as her lion face contorted and melded with a hawks beak thus creating her new face. In the final parts of her transformation was when she felt all nine of her tails popped and stretched to match her new form, she walked to the bathroom mirror to see her new form and to also admire how beautiful her new body truly was. Upon looking in the mirror she saw that her feet had lost their lion claws and gained hawk claws, her legs were long and slender as they were also covered with snow white fur, she saw that her new arms were long soft yet gentle, she saw that she had gained a pair of breasts that reminded her of her host, each of her tails had feathers on the end and her face had the beauty of a lion yet surrounding the back of her head was a row of feathers. The thing that caught her off guard though wasn't that her wings were enormous but that her beautiful new body now showed how far along her pregnancy was. Like her host hinata, she was nearly four months pregnant. "Wow you look hotter than when son goku was alive, still I'm curious to know whether or not you're going to test hinata to re-tame you." The kyuubi walked over to hinata as she slept and thought over what the fox asked her, with a smile on her face she looked to hinata and said that she wouldn't since hinata has been nothing but good to her no matter what happened. With that said the fox just chuckled then wrapped his tails around some of hers then placed his paw hands on her pregnant belly, she knew that their love was only due to their hosts love for one another yet somehow it wasn't for the fox may be an evil being he truly loved her even though she was his total opposite and vice versa. Soon both of them were in a loving embrace, it wasn't until the kyuubi felt drowsy and asked if they could just go to sleep of which they both kissed then returned to their hosts where they slept until tomorrow when their hosts would wake them.

It was a normal morning for sasuke as he got out of his bed to greet the day, pop his neck and shoulders and finally put some clothes on, he turned to see sakura on her side of the bed looking very satisfied with their nightly ritual of which they learned and experimented to find what the other liked. "You know for the smart, quite girl from team seven, you sure are quite the wild woman." Sasuke thought as he stared at sakura, she stirred a bit making the blanket scoot down revealing her naked chest to the sun light. Sasuke saw this and from the sight, his head whistled steam plus make him as red as a ripe tomato from how sexy his wife looked at the moment and it pained him when he ran out the door to run the night village. Walking through the village he was greeted by the many traveling merchants and rogue clans that decided to settle down in the night village, several times a clan leader approach him with something as meaningless as number of clansmen or making the clan stronger by asking him to lay with one of their children. "Good god are these people annoying or am I just that short, oh well I just have to get to my office and fill out the paper work for today then I can go home to be with sakura again." Sasuke thought to himself as he entered the building where his office was located, his assistant greeted him like normal and hand him a cup of dark roast coffee. The day moved slowly as sasuke continued to work on all the paperwork, the only excitement was when sakura stopped by with his lunch consisted of a fried steak, grilled rice, and some vitamin balls she made herself. With an expressionless face he ate all but the vitamin balls that were then went to his assistant who then took them to the holding cell for their prisoners, sakura smiled at him telling him that she was glad that he was eating her food.

As sasuke walked through the village on his way to the holding cell to see if anyone was willing to crack or convert to their side, once he arrived he found many people staving and small piles of the vitamin balls that sakura made for him. Several of the prisoners begged him for some real food but he merely smirked at them and told them that he would only allow food if they cracked or if they converted to his village, to his luck three prisoners converted to the night village and were given freshly cooked fish, beef, chicken garnished with steamed vegetables. In many ways the food was both a reward and a torture since the other prisoners were starving since sakura's vitamin balls were so bad that they made the rodents flee, once they finished eating their meal they were then taken to a floor with many markings put on the floor and then cursed with a mark of which if they tried to betray the village or falsify information then they would be tortured from the inside or killed from there they would then be interrogated for the information they all desired. By the end of the day sasuke had caused the village hidden in the night to grow by another fourteen percent and also that the village was becoming quite the society since there were now over twenty seven different clans living in the village, he walked through the neokage mansion to find his beautiful wife making a lovely dinner consisting of stir fried chicken. "How was your day sasuke, I heard that you got some of the prisoners to tell you information on the village hidden in the grass." Sakura said as she stirred the vegetables in the pan, sasuke in turn walked over to mikoto who at the time was sitting in her high chair with bottle and kissed on the forehead thus making her stop drinking and giggle at her daddy. "The day was quite exhausting and yes two of the prisoners converted but I had to use my sharingan on them. I found that they thought about attacking us to claim our land and expand their village, luckily we learned of how they planned to attack and have set up a decent counter measures to them." Sasuke then sat down to the table where he began to entertain mikoto with funny faces, sakura finished cooking dinner to see sasuke in the most ridiculous face making mikoto laugh her hardest.

After dinner sasuke carried mikoto to the living room where he began to play with her with some stuffed animals, sakura in turn sat down to a romance novel that she was reading but smiled at how good of a father sasuke was. "It won't be long before she gets her first tooth and then to her first steps. Then again she's a uchiha, she's going to have quite the expectations on her since we are known for our strength." Sasuke then began to toy with her with her plush cat that he got her as a present, sakura in turn told him that he shouldn't worry since with his ninja skill crossed with her brain power makes mikoto quite the advantage in life. By eight forty nine when sasuke carried mikoto to bed, sakura was already getting their bedroom ready for tonight since sasuke and her continued to try and rebuild the uchiha clan but being the last uchiha had its horrible disadvantages. Before sasuke placed mikoto to bed he turned his head to the door to see if sakura was there, he then sat in the chair next to her crib and just held her in his arms loving her with all his heart. "You know mikoto out of all of my accomplishments in my life, you are my best of them all you are my pride while your mother is my joy. I just hope that you don't follow in the uchiha curse, it's only brought me nothing but pain though I did obtain the eternal mangekyo sharingan from that curse but I had to kill your uncle Itachi then take his eyes. Sasuke then held her close and let only a few tears fall from his face onto her, she stirred a bit but then just nuzzled her father's chest feeling loved. Later once sasuke returned to sakura who at the time was laying in the bed wearing a pink kimono, sasuke smiled at her then with great glee he leaped at her but while in the midst of the fun sasuke questioned whether or not he wanted to truly destroy the leaf village since his life was so decent here but then gave up thinking as sakura pulled his face down to her.

Neji awoke to the morning light that crept through the blinds of his bedroom, to his enjoyment that ten-ten was laying in his arms smiling. It's a decent morning was the only thing his mind could say, it pained neji to leave her side but he knew he had to since he remembered that he had to go check on hinata. He slowly got up from his side of the bed of which he then walked to the kitchen where he made a fresh pot of roasted mocha blend coffee, once the coffee was done and he poured himself a cup he began to prepare for the day by cleaning the house, wash the dishes and then do the laundry though he did smirk a little when he found a piece of ten-tens panties. Neji then got dressed for the day and finally left the house to head to the hokage's office to see if there were any missions he had to get done today, to his surprise he had to escort the leader of the land of tea. He saw this as an opportunity to buy some of ten-ten's favorite tea and other snacks, he left as soon as possible but stopped by the house to kiss ten-ten good-bye. Around noon was the time that ten-ten got up to join hinata and naruto who were heading down town for both some errands and for some fun, with a smile she found that neji left her a pot of coffee and a note saying that neji went on a mission and wouldn't be back until Thursday so she should just try and have some fun while he's gone. After getting dress and heading to the main house where she saw that hinata had a certain glow to her that just sang purity as well as true purity, she smiled and thought about the future that she was going to have once neji and her got married and even having children. She imagined the sound of little hyuuga offspring running around their home, the sight of neji being a dad just made her blow her brain full of love as well as hotness. Down town all three of them went on a shopping spree of which ten-ten bought many new beautiful dresses that complimented her eyes and her figure, hinata bought several new dresses that would still make her look beautiful as her babies develop, naruto on the other hand bought enough ramen for five years but only one year for him. Once they returned to the Namikaze mansion of which naruto and his many shadow clones unloaded there shopping spree, though ten-ten had the clones holding her new dresses to the guest house she lived in but she also had the clones hide the cloths she bought for neji in his closet, from there she went to go enjoy a dinner with her future cousin-in-laws of which consisted of lamb chops with a side of salad and a small amount of mashed potatoes afterwards she left for her home where she took a shower then went to bed.

As the day light came to pass through window in sai's apartment of which sai opened his eyes to see such beautiful natural art work in front of his eyes, it wasn't until he felt some movement at his chest thus making him look down to see ino nuzzling his bare pale chest. "Oh yeah that's right, ino and I are trying to have a baby together though I do question why we're in the bathroom and using the rug as a blanket?" sai thought to himself but then brushed it off as just what a married couple do, he soon got up from the floor and went straight to the kitchen where he made coffee then put a robe on and soon gather his sketch book plus his pencils to sketch the leaf village as the sun rose over it. After several hours came to pass and ino came to awake wearing a huge shirt that was suspected to belong to her father since sai never wore baggy shirts since they just didn't feel right on him, she came up to sai as he was putting the finishing touches on his sketch of the hokage mountain. "Good afternoon my handsome pale artist, what are you making huh? I bet it's a new master piece know that my husband is one of the best artists in the leaf village." Ino then leaned on sai who in turn smiled at her with the new one he had been working on to express the little bit of emotion that he had gained from being married to ino, soon sai finished his sketch of konoha with the morning sun light then he walked to with ino to the kitchen for some brunch where they both ate some fresh salad that was left over from their double date with shikamaru and temari who in turn began their usual banter over who was truly the smarter one in the relationship. Shortly after they got dressed for t he day and after sai finally found where ino hid his favorite paint brush, they both went to the fertility clinic to have a check up for their fertility ratings as well as the percentage for ino to have sai's child.

From there the couple then went to lunch where they ran into anko and her two children, she sat at the table with her kids drinking bottles while she leaned over and ate dango's but then stopped to chat with the young couple. "So what are two up to today flower girl and pale idiot, personally I guess you two are looking for a new home and are currently house hunting." Anko said as kakashi the second finished his bottle and needed to be burped, ino walked up to her and asked if there was anything that she could do to help her while sai pulled out a small note book where he usually took notes on random stuff like what new emotions he learned or new information on his wife's desire for a child. "Please anko-sama allow me to help you with your babies, I really want to know what it's like to have a baby." Ino said as she saw kakashi the second giggle at his mom who at the time had a dango stick in her mouth, "Sure thing but if anything happens to my kids then I'm going to take it out on both of you." Anko then handed her son to ino while sai wrote down her little warning then joined ino as she held little kakashi. They both (ino and anko) talked for hours on the matter of children and once they finished ino and sai returned home where they sai and ino cooked a lovely meal of fresh fish cakes in some lovely vegetable broth, "You know sai, I really hope that you and me can have a baby soon, I mean I would a great mother while you would… well you would be a father at least." Ino said as she poured some diced celery into the broth, sai focused on his task of which he made sure the cook didn't burn. It took and thirty minutes to finish cooking but in the end it was highly delicious, sai soon took the dishes and began to clean up while ino went down to the shop and watered the nocturnal plants. By the time they were going to bed ino had already made sai her special tea that was rumored to increase fertility rates, sai being oblivious to her actions came to the room where he drank the tea then got ready for bed of which he then got into bed where ino began to try again like they had been doing for the last few days.

Hinata smiled at her husband as he brought her a glass of water to help her with her upset stomach and with the sickness that she had been feeling since that morning, after she drank the water she looked to her beloved husband who after taking her glass to the kitchen sat next to her resting his arm around her and pulling her close to him then he kissed her on her head. "You know naruto-kun I wish that this moment would never end, this moment is just absolute bliss. Though right now I wish that our demons would give us some alone time but what can you do." Naruto smiled at then opened his shirt where he shouted in his mind "Hey fox why don't you take the kyuubi out for the night so that me and hinata can have some alone time." The fox responded but making naruto make a shadow clone then he possessed it and soon nudged his head to the door to hinata. She in turn made a shadow clone that was then possessed by the kyuubi and soon both walked out the door to the forest of death where the sound of the demons having contained fun happened. From there both naruto and hinata just sat on the couch where they both sat with each other, it wasn't until eleven at night when the demons returned and as naruto and hinata were on their way to bed but soon naruto found himself complaining about the dead deer the fox dropped on the floor. "For crying out fox, why did you do that for? For gods sakes you could have just eaten the thing outside, hell you could even tear it in half and give half to the kyuubi since she is carrying your child!" naruto continued to yell at the fox but soon hinata stood there shaking her head when the kyuubi came in with her clawed hand on her pregnant stomach. "Umm, kyuubi can I ask why did the fox bring in a dead deer? I mean I know he's a carnivore but still he should have some manners and respect for naruto." Hinata then walked to naruto to try and calm him down, "The deer was for me, we went hunting in the forest but like I my being I can't eat life since I'm pure yin chakra. Plus I've been craving a lot of fruits and vegetables lately so it's all cool." from there the kyuubi grabbed the foxes face looking him in those blood red eyes with her dark yellow hawk eyes, both naruto and the fox were calmed down by their mates then went straight to bed for the next day.

In the morning as naruto awoke to see hinata lying in his arms looking into his eyes until she ran off to go to the toilet due to the morning sickness, naruto soon got out of bed to go help hinata by holding her hair back as she puked her brains out. "You know hinata-hime, I know that this is pure torture but remember that it'll all be worth it when we hold both our sons or both our daughters or even both our son and daughter." Naruto said as hinata puked more into the toilet, she slightly turned her head to look at him as to respond to his words but soon went back to puking. Later that day both of them went to see sai's section in the museum, though naruto wasn't really an art person he loved hinata who was the art lover. Inside they found many portraits of the village, several of fantasy, a lot of pictures of scenery outside of the village and hundreds of portraits everyone but mostly of ino though there were several naughty portraits but those were in the small room labeled "for friends only" and a special tag that could see if the person was sai's friend. Soon they left went to the store where naruto bought hinata a new locket that he then put a mini picture of his face next to hers, it wasn't too long that hinata wanted to go home due to drowsiness. To be kind naruto picked hinata up and carried her all the way back home where he laid her on the bed and handed her a cool glass of water to help her deal with her pregnancy symptoms, from there naruto went on to clean the house and make dinner for the both of them which came to be Caesar salads with bits of bacon in them. Afterwards naruto cleaned the dishes then came up to hinata where they cuddled each other until they fell asleep holding one another, later as they were both deeply asleep inside hinata the kyuubi felt as her young moved making her feel true pride , the fox came to her of which he placed one of his hands on the kyuubi's stomach and for the second time in his life he didn't feel alone but instead pure love and joy.

To be continued when I feel like it, deal with it.


	15. Chapter 15- the battle

**NaruHina CH 15- The Biju Two**

**I do not own Naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

We left off as Naruto and Hinata lived their lives, Neji and Tenten passed a day and a lot of other interesting crud.

[Several months later]

Naruto was coming back from a mission of which he was to explore one of kabuto's old labs where he conducted his final experiment on himself and where he incorporated the DNA of so many fighters into his body. Within the laboratory they found a humongous amount of data of all five nations, the current seven swordsmen of the mist, Madara Uchiha and even on naruto himself. Reporting everything to lady tsunade and handing over all the data they got, the hokage ordered them all to take some time off and relax especially since hinata was due any day now and tsunade knew that hinata wanted naruto to be there when she gave birth. With a large smile on his face and a wallet filled with cash he stopped by ichiraku's ramen shop, after finishing his thirteenth bowl he made his way back to his home hidden among the forest. It took naruto an hour and a half to find the Namikaze mansion but along the way he ran into anko and her two children who in turn were on their way to a day care center since anko couldn't take them on an S-rank mission to track down a rogue ninja who was collecting kekkei genkei and had been seen village's border, Naruto saw that kakashi the second had indeed taken after his late daddy while his sister was the right blend of both parents but she showed signs of her moms characteristics. Entering the mansion and meeting Neji and tenten as they came in to help hinata out with dinner since both her children were highly close to being born and caused some difficulties, with a smile on his face naruto greeted his cousin-in-law and compliment him on his last mission of which the sand village needed his eyes to locate a rebellious shinobi who was highly uncomfortable with an Ex demon host to run the village and was planning to make his elder brother the kazekage. "You know neji you never cease to amaze me when it comes to your abilities, I couldn't imagine that the rebel A-hole was hiding under the kazekage building. Anyway how's hinata doing, I mean I was gone for a few days but overall I don't want anything to happen to my wife." With a weird expression on his face neji sighed and told naruto that she's currently upstairs resting while tenten and him were preparing dinner to her conditions of which she left instructions to do so, suddenly tenten was calling neji for some help with the rotisserie chicken of which she couldn't get the spit out of place to get the chicken. Later as naruto came into their personal bathroom where he found hinata relaxing by taking a bubble bath, she laid in the nice warm water letting most of her stress just melt away with the water.

"I can see that you're having a good time, I hope you're feeling alright." Naruto said to hinata but she remained oblivious to his presence and continued to relax, it wasn't until naruto placed his hand on her forehead to brush off some wet hair that she took notice of her husband. "Oh, I'm sorry naruto-kun I was just relaxing with our babies. I didn't hear you come in so I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly, still I'm just glad you came home all together since Kabuto was known to set highly dangerous traps in his labs." She then began to dry off and head down for dinner, naruto helped her as her stomach was giving her difficulty getting dressed though hinata did blush a bit since she couldn't get over the fact that naruto uzumaki was helping her get dressed. Picking out a decent dress to wear for dinner and to have some comfort while she was so close to giving birth, tenten complimented her on how much she glowed at here development of which she couldn't wait until neji and her have their own children. "In time tenten we will have a child of our own but until I have enough money to pay for the wedding you deserve, until then we shall remain fiancée's and also continue to pretend that we have not defiled ourselves like dogs." Neji then handed naruto a piece of chicken while tenten smiled at his words and handed hinata two chicken thighs, soon all four of them sat at the table eating a delicious yet nutritious meal (thanks to hinata's cooking smarts). "That was very well made tenten and you did a very well following my instructions, I must say I look forward to the day when we become cousin in laws. I can tell that neji has deep feelings for you, I mean besides the fact that when we were kids and after the whole battle between naruto and gaara he spoke extremely well of how much you meant to him." Hinata said before one of her babies kicked her, in the kitchen as both naruto and neji cleaned the dishes while the ladies relaxed in the main room to enjoy their free time the two of them began to chat. "You neji I feel that if you and tenten had a kid then they'd probably never miss period, then again I couldn't figure out how such a nice woman like tenten could fall in love with a tight wad like you." Naruto said to neji as he was handing him the spit, neji gave him an angry look as he took the spit and began to clean it.

"You know naruto, I always questioned how lady hinata back when she was the heir to the clan leadership how she could fall deeply in love with the village knuckle head." "Hey come on man that's just flat out cold, but it's just possible that she fell for uzumaki charm. Still I don't think you would ever truly understand hinata's reason for loving me, from what she's told me it was because no matter who pushed me down I would just get right back up and that I never stopped trying to prove everyone who looked at me as a failure wrong." Naruto said with a fake grin acting like he was proud, neji soon gave him a look of utter disbelief but soon finished cleaning the spit and soon began on the dinner dishes, neji they both continued to banter back and forth about many useless topics like maybe hinata will give birth to animals, that neji's first child would come out as a tight ass and even what they both thought about yamanaka flower and art shop. "I still say that sai would be a very weird father due to his emotional withdrawal hence the reason the reason why ino enjoys dominating him, I do give him credit for the emotions he has regained over his time with ino and after he married her." Neji told naruto who had finished drying the spit, the both of them continued to clean until the stroke of eleven at night of which naruto could hear the girls snoring away into the night in their beds as well the sounds occurring inside hinata's womb. "Look naruto, can I ask you a question? How did it make you feel when hinata told you that she was pregnant, I mean can you at least describe the feeling you had when she told the news." Neji said as he and naruto dried their hands off for the night, naruto chuckled a bit before he answered of which he smiled happily as he remembered. "When hinata told me the news I was at first put off and highly surprised but after a whole lot of thinking, I was completely overjoyed that hinata was pregnant and I was completely taken away when news came that we were going to have twins. The best way to express the feelings I had when I found out that I was going to be a dad was too great for words, trust me neji when I say that when tenten tells you that she's holding your child you will feel an enormous amount of happiness." Soon the two walked off to bed where they could cuddle up to their loves and drift off to the realm of dream.

As the sun began to rise and a new day brought fourth an untold future, the two couples awoke to go about their day and to see if they're going to be needed. Hinata stopped by the hospital for a checkup and to see if she could help out in any way since until she has her babies she was on sick leave, unfortunately naruto, neji and tenten were given a mission of which they had to safely escort the lord of fire's granddaughter to her arranged marriage but luckily tenten was only recruited by option. Soon the team was put together of which it was consisted of naruto, neji, ino, sai, kiba and shino, they were warned that the arrangement was to fully make peace between the land of fire and the land of wind and that there are bound to be thieves, murders and even people who want to stop the arrangement to keep peace off. After neji and naruto said their good-byes and hinata said she'll send a message to naruto through the biju connection that the fox and the kyuubi designed to help stay in contact incase naruto got knocked out again, from there the team left for the first destination at the fire lords home to pick up his granddaughter. Though Naruto had a terrible feeling that something may happen to Hinata while he was gone, the route seemed safe and sound though a few times neji thought he saw a paper bomb but found it to be from the Great War. Once they arrived they found that the security around the house was highly demanding because they made everyone undergo a strip search, baggage search, and chakra examination. Sai and Ino were approved but naruto lost several of his ramen on the go packs (the guards were hungry), though ino grabbed sai a bit and whispered in his ear "When we get back home, lets role play the strip search again." Not long after that the lord of the land of fires granddaughter came down stairs to greet them, she showed no sign of interest in almost everyone until she came across naruto. The moment she saw him her heart was just about to explode with a grenade and her mind filled with highly perverse thoughts, she soon covered her face with a fan she held and hid her blushing composer although she had a very difficult time since she was highly distracted by naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am the granddaughter of the lord of the land of fire. I do hope you all prove to be sufficient in protecting me until I reach the destination, though I also hope that you all can feed my desires and needs along the way." Throughout the entire time she looked at all of them but no matter what she would always return her gaze to naruto who was scratching his head not really listening since it was completely boring, eventually they were approached by the steward of the home who began explaining to Neji and Tenten who were the leaders of the mission the needs of the granddaughter while she was with them. Before they left to head out naruto went to the servant's restroom to make sure he was prepared, unknown to him, the granddaughter was busy spying on him of which she nearly lost it when she saw naruto's piece. When the group heard the sound of her giggling from the granddaughter they went into action to check on her in fear that an enemy ninja had found a way to sneak in and attack her, when she was finally found she had to hide her face under a full face make over and use a large fan to. "My lady we figured that something was wrong when we heard you, what is the issue you're dealing with?" The granddaughter didn't answer and merely told them that she wished to leave very soon, though they told her that they had to wait for naruto to get done in the bathroom of which they found that he was nearly done.

On the road they found that instead of walking they had to carry the lord of the land of fires granddaughter in her carriage of which the group tricked naruto to carry it with his shadow clones, they each stood in a small guard circle with neji in the front to keep his eyes open for any sign of enemies. Unknown to naruto and the others she was busy staring at naruto and his clones fantasying about being married to him instead of the grandson to the lord of the land of wind, she pictured that he would be a powerful and strong lord yet a very loving lord to her in their home. She began to ask naruto questions that he found strange but brushed it off as her killing time, naruto answered the questions to the best of his knowledge and as well as his honest word. "So what do you think about the full moon tonight ?" The granddaughter asked as she fell more in love with naruto after each answer, naruto looked up to the moon and found it to be beyond beautiful because it reminded him of his wife's beautiful lavender eyes. "The moon looks beyond beautiful tonight, especially because it reminds me of my wife's lavender eyes. I miss her right now you know, hell if I didn't have this mission then I would be at my home where me and her would be in the hospital awaiting for our child to be born." Naruto told her of which she gripped her fan so hard that the very wood began to crack, she gritted her teeth in jealousy as the man she fell in love with at first had another woman who at that time was carrying his child. Thinking quickly she figured that before they arrive at the target destination, she would try to impregnate herself with naruto's seed. She figured that if she had his child then his wife would leave him because she would think he cheated on her, she then planed to then be there when he needs someone to turn to and thus make him become her love toy. Not long after she went silent the group stopped for the night of which they set up a royal bed for the lord of the land of fires granddaughter, shortly after she left her traveling cart she asked neji of when they would most likely arrive of which neji used his byakugan to check of their status of which they found that they would need to travel another seventy miles before they arrived.

She then figured that she would need to initiate her plan tonight and thus after dinner she began her seduction of Naruto Uzumaki, soon after eating their meals they then took their positions around the camp to protect the granddaughter. Coming up to Naruto as he stood on the ground near the tree's that gave them shade that afternoon, she approached him from the shadows trying to make the moonlight increase her beauty thus she tried to make herself look the best she could. "Hello Naruto, I didn't expect you to be here." Naruto gave her a weird look that of which confused him greatly, he then looked over her and found it strange that she would wear something that decent to go for bed. "Yeah… I'm stationed here for patrol, so why are you out so late I mean you are the granddaughter of the lord of the land of fire." Shortly after that she grabbed his hand and tried to show him she cared for him but he shortly tried to get his hand back from her, she then made a slightly disappointed face but then began to speak again. "You know naruto, you are the first man to see something and I hope you enjoy it." Naruto gave a weird expression as he wondered what she meant by he saw something but he didn't know what it was, suddenly she turned to him and ripped open her robe thus exposing her beautiful body making naruto blush. "You are the only man to see my exposed body and you will have so much more tonight." She said as she then began to walk towards him yet naruto continued to back away from her, she began to feel strange but he maintained his mind by looking to his wedding ring. Collecting himself naruto managed to speak, unfortunately he couldn't stop stuttering but the granddaughter only found that more adorable. "Listen miss, I'm flattered that you're showing me your body but I'm happily married and my wife is nearly ready to give birth to my child."Not listening to naruto's words she continued to get closer to him until she grabbed his hand and placed it upon her left breast, she began to make his hand begin to massage her breast, he tried to retract his hand but she wouldn't let go of which surprised him that she had the strength to hold his hand to her. "What exactly do you want miss I mean I'm flattered but I have a loving wife, so please cover yourself up before anyone else sees you and thinks the wrong thing here." She then looked to Naruto and whispered in his ear "If you don't make love to me then I'll scream and say you tried to rape me, so either do as I say or suffer the punishment of the granddaughter of the lord of the land of fire." She was about to grab naruto's crotch when suddenly a kunai knife hit a nearby tree with a paper bomb, taking her down to the dirt naruto thought "oh thank god, but we're under attack." Soon naruto tossed his flash bomb to signal that he was under attack.

The others saw the flash and instantly began to head to naruto's location, in less than fifteen minutes everyone had gathered to naruto's location. They all arrived to see naruto fighting six ninja's from the land hidden in the night, naruto was able to protect the granddaughter of the lord of the land of fire but he was needing some serious help in continue fighting. "Don't just stand there guys, help me before these A-holes get her." He said as he used his kunai to point to the granddaughter, suddenly they all heard a voice that brought chills to all their bones. "It looks like you healed just fine dobe, I look forward to the day when I can finally end your sorry existence. Until then I will be aiming to take the life of your so called true love, I hope you said your good-byes because she will die my sun rise." From the shadow came sasuke as wore a new outfit that suited his position as the leader and the strongest shinobi in the night village, his mangekyo sharingan stared at them all until naruto leaped at him with a rasengan but sasuke proved to be a shadow clone. "Neji just how much farther is destination, because I'll take miss granddaughter to her location from here. Once that's done and over with, I'm going as fast as the fox can go back to Konoha to protect hinata." Naruto shouted as he fought off sasuke's men, Neji finished using his gentle fist technique when he answered. "Just another seventeen miles but there's no way you can travel fast enough to out run these shinobi, just wait and continue to fight I'm sure hinata will be fine." Naruto then punched out the next ninja who tried to attack then he grabbed the lord of the land of fires granddaughter and placed her on his back where he began to travel towards the path they were going to head down, but to throw off the enemy shinobi he left the path and went towards the dangerous gorge filled with jagged rocks that would have easily killed a normal shinobi but luckily naruto was not a normal shinobi. He traveled as fast as he could using everything in his way as an accelerator, he didn't stop no matter what even when his left leg was struck by a rock from a paper bomb hit. In less than two hours of constant running and a lot of blood dripping down naruto's leg leaving a trail he arrived at their destination of which they were attacked by the guards but naruto just knocked them out cold and left the granddaughter a few minutes, he then confronted the shinobi that followed him but with the lack of blood he had to activate his chakra cloak of which healed his leg wound and even made his body make more blood. Naruto ran at them head on taking them on like they were just dummies, soon he was about to be hit from behind but the fox used his chakra to form a claw and slash the attacker to pieces. In seventeen minutes the whole group of shinobi that followed him were lying on the ground either wounded or dead, taking a breather from his fight he was confronted by the lord of the land of fire's granddaughter.

She came in a fancy robe coming to naruto checking if he was hurt of which he wasn't but he was reeking of the smell of burned blood, she was about to leap into naruto's arms but she stopped when she was about several feet from him. Upon looking at him she felt the presence of something powerful and destructive inside him, like she was looking at a demon in human skin in front of her. "N-n-naruto, is that really you or are you truly a monster?"Naruto looked to the ground then he took a deep breath, he looked to the enemies who survived and finally answered. "I'm both a man and a beast but right now, I need to go home to protect my wife. I will not let that asshole take her again, not after the pain it caused on her. I wish you both the best of luck and much happiness but this is where I leave you, please tell my team mates when they come here that I'm sorry I left them." From there naruto began to run in the direction of Konoha due to the scent, when he was seven miles away he began to transform into the shadow fox. He felt as his shoe's began to tear apart as his toes grew into sharp claws, he felt his shirt tear open as his chest and back expanded, he heard as his pants tore open to reveal his tails grew out, each part of his body began to change in mere minutes yet he felt no pain but instead he felt like he was just putting on a different coat. Soon naruto had fully transformed into the massive and extremely powerful Shadow fox, with each stride he past ten miles and in less than two hours he entered Konoha. Changing back into his human body just before entering the gate of which he found the guard out cold, getting a bad feeling naruto told the fox to stand by to fight in case there's an ambush. Also be prepared in case Sasuke came himself or even worse if he has Hinata, I would hate to fight her again but I fear fighting the kyuubi again. The streets were empty yet the sides were laid with unconscious leaf shinobi, looking closely naruto found that they were either knocked out with massive strength or with a sleeping drug. "I only know two shinobi who can do this and I doubt that granny tsunade would do this to her own village, I still fail to see why she sided with him I mean sure he's the father of her baby but still." Naruto then ran down the path that was heavily littered knocked out shinobi, along the way he ran into lee who was panting from exhaustion his jaw bleeding and his eye bruised shut. "Yo, bushy brow what the hell's going here? I mean we were only gone for nearly a full day and this place looks like when my uncle nagato destroyed it, where the hell did you all go wrong." Naruto said trying to help lee back up, he coughed a bit then cleared his throat. "We were taken by surprise I mean literally, Sasuke came here with his Mangekyo sharingan and knocked out anyone who tried to oppose him." Naruto then helped lee to some of his water to help him, they tried to chat as they moved but still lee only spoke about how sasuke beat the crap out of almost everyone while sakura did the rest. "Before we part naruto, I just want to say that Hinata was taken to the hospital. Her water broke an hour ago of which I was busy fighting when I saw her, so you might want to go to the hospital."

Hearing this naruto eased lee to a corner where he continued to get his strength back, he then ran like the devil was chasing him. Once he reached the hospital he found fear in his heart since the doors were ripped open, running in naruto used his sage jutsu to check out the scene of which he found that sasuke's pain filled chakra was down the hall while sakura's chakra was on the second floor and to his relief Hinata was on the seventh floor. He focused his sage jutsu and used it to leap into the air where he landed on a fourth floor window and again he jumped up to which he landed on a seventh floor window, breaking in he checked the area and found that Hinata was down the hall in the room to the far left. Running along the way he made several Shadow clones to stand guard while he entered the room, upon entering he saw lady tsunade sat in front of Hinata telling her to breathe and push. "Come hinata you need to keep breathing and push." Hinata continued to push and pant to the point she began to sweat, she even began to cry about the pain. Naruto ran to hinata's side to give her comfort, she looked to him with a smile of which helped her to focus more. Thirty minutes later after much pain, tears, sweat and blood both naruto and hinata held both their handsome son and their beautiful daughter. Suddenly naruto felt as one of his clones was defeated sending him the information, he found that Sakura had reached the fourth floor and was still coming. "Before you leave naruto, do you have an opinion on your children's names?" Tsunade asked him just before he left to confront the others, he turned to hinata and kissed her forehead then looked to tsunade. "My son's name is Minato while my daughter's name is Kushina while her middle name is Rōzu, our daughter will have both our mothers' names. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go confront my fellow Sannin, like pervy sage once said there maybe one less sannin when this is all over." From there naruto left the room where he prayed that he wouldn't have to take the life of either of his past friends, he looked to his hand and hoped that he wouldn't have to plunge it into either their neck or their heart. Running down the hall he followed the knowledge he gained from each clone sakura defeated, until they met at the fifth floor stair where they stared at one another until sakura spoke. "Long time no see naruto I hope you're doing okay, though as much as I disagree with my husband your wife will be leaving you for the next world tonight." Naruto looked at her then took a deep breath, he spoke this time with a tone of sadness mixed with pain.

"Let me ask you this sakura the deadly cherry blossom, why did you betray the village? Were we that bad of a village that you needed to just run away, were we such horrible friends to try and help you as you went through so much pain? Was Granny tsunade that bad of a teacher, were Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari that bad of friends to always be there for you even when they could have easily ignored you in your time of need? I want to know why sakura, Just please tell me why you feel that we deserve to suffer?" Naruto shouted at sakura who in turn smirked at him as if his question was a joke, she then cracked her knuckles and began walking up to naruto with a sly grin of which reminded him of the many times she punched him for his stupid antics. "I left the village because it wasn't enough for me, I left because even though you all wanted the best for me I was left out to have no one. I left because you all moved on from the heart break from the war, I left because you all found the people who completed you while I was left alone with my baby. So you know what naruto, I'm glad I left the village to be with sasuke because with him I'm not alone. With sasuke I'm the one who has it all while others suffer, so you know what this village can just drop…F# &*ng…DEAD!" she then moved to try and hit naruto but instead hit the wall making that entire part of the hospital shatter, she then continued to through punches but she still missed and the ones she did hit were just shadow clones. Sakura soon caught naruto and began to punch him in the stomach, she relished the feeling of hearing naruto's bones crack. Suddenly naruto smirked at her of which she found to be curious until suddenly sakura found herself to be held in the air by five black furry tails, the naruto below her soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the real naruto walked out from the shadow of the hospital with his eyes blood red. "Did you really think that I wouldn't come prepared for this, I never forgot just how strong your punches were so what made you think I would even forget one of the most painful experiences in my life?" Naruto then threw her into a wall again and again three time then he make a rasengan and hit her right in the chest, but she used a chakra shield jutsu she created to deflect most of the damage. Sakura retaliated by planting her feet into the ground and spinning naruto by his tails, she then stopped and threw him across the hospital but he caught himself with three of his tails. "Why are you going to kill hinata, She didn't do anything to you nor has she ever wanted to hurt you so why?" "Because she gets all the perks I mean look at what I had, I was flat, poor, single and I was going to have a baby while she got D-cup breast, rich as hell, a boyfriend who I find a brother and she has two babies. So I figured why not kill her since hey, it's what a Uchiha would do." She then prepared to kill naruto with an ultimate punch of which she charged it so much chakra that the very fabric on her sleeve began to burn, she was mere inches from naruto when naruto summoned up a clone using his rasen shuriken and threw it at her. She barely dodged the spinning wind blade as it cut some of her hair, as she landed naruto summoned his sixth tail and pierced Sakura's core chakra vein.

Coughing up blood at the wound she staggered for a few moments before she slammed her elbow into naruto's tail, as she stumbled a bit she tried to heal her wound of which she managed to heal before she lost all of her chakra. Naruto got to his feet shortly after checking his tail to see if it was broken of which he found that it was fine, looking to sakura he began to prepare a sealing jutsu to make sure she can never do bad again then send her to prison for this. Naruto was just about to cast the jutsu when suddenly his arm was caught in black flames that began to spread, he ripped his jacket off as fast as he could and watched as the flames consumed his jacket. Looking to see where the flames came from he found that Sasuke had used his Mangekyo sharingan to go through the floors, he looked to sakura then to naruto where he smirked. "Looks like you made it in time dobe, still that's not going to stop me from killing your wife and destroying Konoha. Though it looks like you beat the hell out of my wife and you know very well that I can't let that go, can I naruto the night fox?" sasuke said with a dark evil tone of voice that would shake a man to the very core of his soul but not naruto, he smirked right back at sasuke and chuckled. "Well I know that I can't let you hurt my wife and I know damn well that I can't let you destroy my home, so looks like I'm going to have to beat some more sense into that thick skull of yours…Sasuke the fallen angel." Soon the two of them threw kunai knives at each other making them both leap out the windows to have more room for battle, sakura who was too weak to continue chose to head back and retreat to lick her wound. Back in the room Hinata sat on the bed holding her babies of which she began to cry, in her arms were the labors of naruto and her love so cute and adorable. She heard as naruto and sasuke began to fight of which worried her to the bone, she was afraid that if they battle that naruto may die yet she chose to have faith that naruto would survive the battle. "Please naruto-kun don't die, I couldn't bear it to lose you no matter what." She thought as her babies began to nuzzle their mommy, she soon felt that the Kyuubi's child had split in two and went into both her babies. Back with naruto and sasuke who were now far from konoha where they found that they could fight without too much damage, naruto turned to sasuke and looked him right in his eyes and spoke. "Looks like we're far enough to fight all out, I hope you're ready to get your ass beat." Naruto said with a sly grin, sasuke on the other hand was about to smirk but instead closed his eyes and looked to the rising sun. "By the end of this fight naruto, one of us will stand while the other falls." At that the two ran head on into each other making a huge explosion, thus beginning their battle of the two master sannin.

To be continued when I feel like it, don't like it then as a great cartoon robot once said. "Bite my shiny metal Ass."


	16. Chapter 16- winners and losers

**NaruHina the Biju Two- CH 16**

**I do not own Naruto rights, all rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

** We left off as naruto and Sasuke began their battle to the death, Hinata gave birth to twins and Sakura badly wounded.**

Back with Neji and the group they had finished their battle with the Shinobi from the village hidden in the night, and soon found that naruto had dropped off the lord of the land of fires granddaughter at her fiancées mansion of which the grandson of the lord of the land of wind. Upon arriving at the door the group came to confirm that the granddaughter arrived safe and sound, though as soon as the grandson came down stair and caught sight of Ino Yamanaka of which he was awe struck by her beauty. "My word that woman is beautiful, I must have her." He whispered before he told the servant who opened the door to let them in, unfortunately the group declined the invitation because of the said trouble going on in konoha. At first the grandson was displeased and even went as far as to grab Ino's wrist but he soon got over it when the Ino he grabbed turned out to be an ink clone, the group were already two miles from the mansion and were heading back to konoha. "I hope naruto got there in time to prevent the so called attack, I'm worried that our other friends are alright." Kiba said to the others as he traveled though Shino continued to stay quit, along the trip they all went over there ideas for a way to back up the village if the village needed the help. Neji recommended that they ambush the enemy from a blind spot while Kiba said that they should just rush the enemy with a barrage of attacks but they were soon silenced by Ino and sai who told them that they will have to wait until they reach the village, once they arrive then they will make them think of a decent plan. The group continued to travel for over seven hours yet they still were far away from konoha, though they could see the village gates as well as the smoke coming from the village. In worry they tried to increase her speed to rush into the battle of which drew them much closer to the village, when they were only ten miles from the village gate they saw someone leave the village while clutching their stomach.

Just before entering the village they found that all the civilians were evacuated and all the shinobi were badly beaten, the most surprising thing they saw was that Anko and Kurenia were found in the street out cold. They also found lee sitting on some broken crates with blood from his head and the corner of his mouth, running to his side neji and the group asked him how it all happened also to check what happened to all their other friends. "We were ambushed by Sakura and several other shinobi, the shinobi were beaten easily but Sakura managed to beat us all as she advanced. As for our friends they were beaten all around the village though the one who took the most damage was captain Yamato, sakura shattered five of his ribs and majorly damaged his spine. Tenten is fine because she was on a diplomatic mission with Shikamaru in the land hidden in the clouds, though I think that Naruto managed to defeat her since she actually walked out of here instead of running off." Neji sighed in relief but he saw that Sakura lived up to her name as the "Deadly cherry blossom" as he looked at the damage, not long after that he ordered the group to locate Sasuke and prepare for a major battle do to his eternal mangekyo sharingan. Upon entering the hospital they heard a loud crash outside thus gaining their attention, looking outside they see that both Naruto and Sasuke leaving the hospital by jumping out of the seventh story window.

With Naruto and Sasuke they began their battle in air and as they traveled across the rooftops traveling toward the forest area of which naruto's goal was the gorge where they first fought seriously fought. "What's wrong dobe, afraid to face me head on?" Sasuke said after he threw a large shuriken of which became lodged in a building wall, Naruto continued to run and lead sasuke to the gorge were they had their first true fight. "What makes you think that I'm running away, I'm just heading to a true battle field where no one will interfere with our battle." Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai knife directly at Sasuke who instantly dodged, suddenly the kunai turned out to be a shadow clone who threw a Shuriken of which Sasuke stabbed the clone. Soon the two of them grew tired of throwing blades and other projectile weapons and went straight to jutsu's, Naruto used his sage Jutsu while Sasuke used his new creation. Compressed susanoo of which acted like skin tight armor made entirely of his purple chakra, he charged at Naruto who used his sage strength to knock a wall onto Sasuke but he shattered the wall with ease. From there Naruto began to infuse shadow fox chakra into his kunai knives, Sasuke began to show difficulty in trying to deflect those projectiles as they started to melt Sasuke's kunai knives. They soon reached the forest of which they stopped throwing stuff at each other and began to fight with their hand to hand skills, as Naruto threw a punch Sasuke would throw one right back. The two shinobi continued to battle leaving major destruction in their wake of which began to form a large path way, in less than one hour of battling they reached the gorge yet they both showed signs of exhaustion and fatigue.

From Sasuke's pocket he drew a small pill that he swallowed whole of which made his chakra level boom, Naruto with blood on his jaw wiped off the blood and smiled he then popped his neck and dug deep into his sage jutsu (he set up several clones in the forest before they fully entered the gorge). They both charged at each other holding Kunai knives, sparks began to fly each time they crossed blades and their chakra began to cause much tension. Dark clouds formed as if the forces of good and evil were fighting, thunder and lightning could be seen from afar along with much conflict. Naruto blindly charged at Sasuke only to have him dodge seconds later but naruto expected this to happen and thus used wind style ninjutsu to make a twister around his wrist, it was as if a rasengan formed around his wrist of which he tried to hit Sasuke but he used his fireball jutsu of which engulfed Naruto and a large section of the water that formed in the gorge. Sasuke used his sharingan to check if he had beaten Naruto but as he got closer to the steam he was soon struck with a mini twister to his Susanoo armored arm. Naruto appeared from the steam with an expression of disbelief of which was due to the fact he didn't even leave a crack in the armor, he was soon punched directly in the face and to his surprise Sasuke managed to actually harm him in sage mode. "What's wrong dobe, did you expect that your pathetic sage mode to be indestructible? Don't make me laugh, nothing in this world is indestructible. Even this chakra armor isn't unbreakable but I know that it's strong enough to end your sorry excuse of a life, I can even promise you that this armor will end your life by the end of this battle." Sasuke said through the armor of which only exposed his eyes, Naruto felt that his left cheek bone was broken but his worries were not over yet as he soon felt that he was out of nature chakra and that he was also out of clones. Before he could even think Sasuke got close to Naruto and kneed him right in the face thus breaking his nose and jaw, stumbling back in pain Naruto backed away while gripping his face but he had little time as Sasuke punched him in the stomach, grabbed his hair and soon kneed him in the face again breaking more bones in his face. Sasuke then threw Naruto over his head toward the water fall making the water to part temporarily, soon Naruto began to black out from the pain and from Sasuke's attacks. Soon Sasuke began to fire several dragon style fire balls into the sky making more lightning to come thus preparing for his final move to end Naruto's life, he then began to create his black Chidori, before he could fully create the attack a blast of raw untamed Chakra was fired at him making the gorge to expand.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy to beat us Sasuke, did you forget that I share my body with the shadow fox." Naruto said as he leaped from the waterfall covered in a black chakra cloak. Naruto's eyes had entered his sage eyes and soon began to merge with the fox eyes, his fangs began to grow past his jaw line, his whisker markings expanded and his wounds were almost completely healed. With a smile on his face Sasuke laughed as he thought Naruto had reached rock bottom since he was drawing power from the fox, Naruto's jaw now fully healed he charged at Sasuke who fired several of his chidori needles of which had no effect on Naruto what so ever. As the battle continued Naruto continued to transformer into the mini shadow fox, each time Sasuke attacked Naruto it seemed that Sasuke only made the transformation speed up. Eventually Sasuke managed to make his Black chidori and was about to guide the lightning to strike Naruto but he had already formed a rasen shuriken, the two charged at one another and caused yet another enormous explosion making them crash into the wall and making more impact markings. As the two got out of their impact markings Sasuke transformed his Susanoo into its complete form as Naruto had fully transformed into the min version of the shadow fox standing at a fierce seven foot eleven inches, Naruto popped his neck and all nine of his tails then he let loose a loud roar that made the bark on the trees curl and rocks to crack. Sasuke thinking that Naruto is nothing in but pure animal instincts devoid of any ninjutsu thus he prepared to use his new creation on him, as Sasuke gathered the lightning and fire chakra into his palm he then added his hatred with his amaterasu into the jutsu. He was just about to strike when suddenly a biju bomb passed mere inches from his chakra armor of which hit the gorge wall and exploding with more force than expected, turning toward Naruto he saw as the fox charged straight toward him making hand sign. In the blink of an eye Sasuke used his new jutsu on Naruto hitting square in the chest destroying much of the night black fur in the process, Naruto staggered a bit but taking the chance he grabbed Sasuke and bit straight through the armor into his shoulder making blood trickle down his arm and chest.

With Sakura who at the time managed to leave the village he began to head back to her home village, she had already healed her wound in her stomach but the pain remained and thus she kept her hand on her stomach. "Damn Naruto, I didn't count on him getting so much stronger in such a short time. Luckily when he struck me he didn't hit anything vital but it will leave a god damn scar, even worse is if he had taken away my ability to have children with Sasuke." Sakura thought as she walked toward her home village, though when she thought of more children with Sasuke she blushed and remembered one of their rough nights when he tore her up. She continued to travel for several hours and took several breaks along the way, when she stopped she examined her wound as much as she could but she knew that she need her equipment in the hospital to be fully sure. Back in the village the group had already began to go help as many people as they could find, luckily there were very few casualties than expected. Neji continued to use his Byakugan to locate injured people under any rubble while the others used their own skills to help, the one who was most surprising was Hinata who had already given birth mere hours ago yet she managed to heal at incredible speed due to the Kyuubi. "Hey Hinata, I thought that you'd still be in the hospital with your babies. I mean you finally had not one but two children with Naruto Uzumaki, the man you've been in love with since we were children though I have no idea why since back then he was a total dumbass back then." Ino said as she and Hinata helped a shinobi who had his left leg broken when some rubble landed on his leg., Hinata merely smiled and told her friend that she was okay and that the village needed her but in truth she was fighting the urge to go to her babies and just hold them close and cry tears of pure joy. In less than four hours the group had managed to locate every injured person in the village and help them toward the hospital while also locating all of the dead, some of the dead could easily be seen as Sakura's handy work since they were both accurate and precise in the wound. At one body they had found that he was killed when he had his kidneys popped yet the wound that inflicted this avoided the major arteries, both Ino and Hinata sigh at the sight as they knew that their friend was lost to them.

Suddenly a large explosion came and caused a large gust of wind towards them, using their byakugan both Hinata and Neji saw that the battle was between Naruto and Sasuke and that the two of them were going all out yet they managed to keep the damage to only the gorge. Gasping at the sight Hinata ran to the hospital where she found that her babies were just fine and requested that they be guarded a bit, she then ran outside where she focused her mind and pulled out her Kyuubi wings of which she flew directly toward her husband's battle just in case he needed backup. The group saw as she took off of which they found that they had to devise a plan of action, at first they thought that they should just rebuild and update their security to prevent this from happening again. As Hinata flew through the air she saw all of the damage that the two sannin did, she was both shocked and awe struck at the sheer power that they both held. Though she knew that the shadow fox would protect Naruto she still worried over him, suddenly she was nearly hit by a biju bomb yet she felt the sheer raw power swirling around in the blast. In sheer worry she feared Naruto lost himself to the shadow fox and he went into a berserker state, increasing her speed as much as possible she focused on her husband. As she got closer she saw her love in the mini-shadow fox form while Sasuke panted heavily inside the miniature Susanoo, she prepared to step I when suddenly seven shinobi from the night village stopped Hinata in the air using chakra threads like a lasso and pulling her down. She managed to catch herself before fully hitting the ground but now she had to deal with seven highly trained night shinobi who were after her life, not because she was the enemy but because she was the wife to Naruto Uzumaki and they knew very well that the neokage would reward them greatly if they brought him the head of Naruto Uzumaki's wife. Taking a fighting stance she prepared for battle while also watching her husband's battle with the neokage Sasuke Uchiha, each shinobi came at her with unique jutsu's but she overcame them with great ease that to her it seemed like child's play.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke their battle continued with Naruto slowly began transforming into his human body do to exhaustion but soon he dug deeply into the chakra of nature itself, his rich blond hair was turning back to black and his irises were again turning blood red. Sasuke continued to use fire and lightning jutsu on naruto of who became a lot faster thus avoiding Sasuke's attack, the intensity of the attacks were so great that they created a true thunder and lightning storm. "Give it up dobe, you can never win against me. You may have won the war but our battle will never end so long as we live, so until then I will never stop." Sasuke yelled as he drove a lightning blade through Naruto's shoulder but the fox cloak managed to slow the blade down a bit, Naruto who then grabbed the lightning blade and ripped it out of his shoulder and threw Sasuke over his good shoulder into the waterfall. Using the wall behind the waterfall Sasuke used it to propel himself back toward Naruto whose wound healed instantly, Sasuke aimed toward Naruto's heart but naruto used a rasengan as a shield making another chakra explosion. Inside Naruto's head he and he fox looked to one another and agreed that they needed to go up a level just to beat Sasuke since he kept the Susanoo armor strong throughout their entire fight, Naruto then focused his eyes into the sage eyes and began to attack Sasuke as the fox made their body return to the compressed form again. Naruto had reached his six-tailed state and had already gained the bone armor again and charged right at Sasuke, Naruto then made six rasengans on his claw and again tried to fracture the Susanoo armor. Once all six rasengans struck the armor it caused a large explosion as if two hundred paper bombs went off, Naruto sank into the waters depths as Sasuke was hurled into the air from the explosion but in the corner of his eyes he saw that his armor had a crack in it. In the spot where Naruto sank the water began to bubble at a rapid rate and the feeling of the moons pure evil could be felt emanating from that boiling spot, suddenly the compressed mini-shadow fox leaped from the boiling spot fully furred and ready for battle as if any past damage never happened. "This will end now, Sasuke Uchiha. I swear by my evil little heart that you will not walk away from this battle in one piece!" The shadow fox then charged at Sasuke who went on guard at these attacks, but to Sasuke's surprise not only had Naruto transformed in appearance but in speed, strength and pure power.

Sasuke had barely any time to respond to any of these attacks but as he saw each attack came he witnessed as each strike struck his armor with the ferocity of a true demon, it wasn't that much longer that he saw the crack widen even more thus he used a lightning blade covered in amaterasu to try and kill Naruto in this form. Catching on to his plan via using their collected knowledge both Naruto and the shadow fox made a black rasen shuriken and used as a shield, the jutsu had absorbed the attack and once it had they threw it right back at Sasuke who used his other arm to deflect the attack but it cause another massive blast that split the storm. The fox looked at his arm that used the jutsu where he noticed much destruction to it but with a little rearrangement inside the stomach they repaired the damage, looking back at Sasuke they noticed that there was now a large crack in the arm used to deflect their attack. "Looks like I underestimated that last attack dobe, guess I'm going to have to keep my guard up if I truly wish to destroy you and that disgusting monster." Sasuke then withdrew another pill from his bag and again replenished his chakra and repairing his Susanoo armor, he then began to run towards Naruto again but this time he had made his armor have four arms again of which the top arms made lightning blades while the bottom arms made fire blades. Naruto in retaliation had made another rasen shuriken made from the black chakra, the very hatred in that filled that rasen shuriken let loose a both a high pitched hum and what sounded as screams of suffering. When both attacks clashed together both shinobi's were hurled backwards and created an enormous explosion that widened the gap, Sasuke saw that the blast had destroyed his chakra arms and that the his real arms were bleeding while Naruto lost a large portion of three tails. "Hey Naruto you pathetic human, let me take command of the body for a bit I have a jutsu that will end this meaningless combat. Even though this combat is truly more entertaining than that worthless prison that you feed me those delicious humans, I don't want to keep losing tails from this battle." From there Naruto relinquished his part of the Mini-foxes body to the shadow fox, suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke witnessed as the fox focused a biju bomb in its mouth and at the same time he made a black rasengan. Once both blasts were fully made and ready for an attack, the fox made the rasengan cover the bomb and then hurled it with several of its tails. Sasuke fully braced himself for the attack using his arms as a shield and focused most of the chakra into his arms, once the attack hit it made a blinding light that reminded them of metal at a grind wheel of which was only supported more by the fact that sparks could be seen from the armor and attack colliding.

"Yo fox, how is that any different from any attacks I've already thrown at him? I mean sure I never thought of making the rasengan cover something, but seriously what exactly makes that any different?" Naruto asked the fox who sat on ground picking his fangs with one of his tails, he dug out another human arm and even a couple of human skulls before he answered Naruto. "Just wait and see you pathetic human, that attack I just threw at your so called opponent is about to learn the hard way that my power is nothing to mess with." The fox said to Naruto who then gave a pout like look and sat on the ground cross legged in front of the shadow fox, the two then went right back to looking through the mini-foxes eyes to watch the battle. Sasuke began to struggle against the attack as it continued to strike him, he found that it was strange that the attack appeared to get stronger as time went by. Sudden he noticed as his armor began to crack and that he was mere minutes away from shattering and exposing him to the foxes attack full on, at first he just focused a fraction of his chakra into his arms but he then focused ninety percent of his power into his arms to deflect that attack. The two shinobi remained in place awaiting for the next strike of which they waited for the new attack finish before either made the next move, but to Naruto's surprise he watched as the attack didn't get slower but only increased in speed as well as in power. Sweat began to fall from Sasuke's brow as the attack intensified and soon the wounds that made his arms bleed began to bleed more from the strain, Naruto's claws began to dig into his hands as he waited in anticipation for the end result of the attack. It was then that Naruto noticed that Sasuke's Susanoo began to become transparent while his attack appeared to get darker and the sound that it made went from a high pitched whistling into a sound that reminded Naruto screams, with each passing moment Naruto's patience began to thin but the scream like noise proved to make Naruto's skin crawl and his fur stand on ends.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye the attack made contact and made an explosion that was as if a massive hurricane had come, trying to stand the light Naruto witnessed as the Susanoo vanished into thin air along with Naruto's attack. Once the light had finally dispelled Naruto looked all around for any sign of Sasuke but he could feel no trace, believing he had won Naruto then began to change back to normal and help rebuild the village from the attack. "Nice move dobe, you nearly got me there but it was no use. As you can see I'm just fine though I did have to sacrifice my Susanoo armor, but it was a worthy sacrifice to beat you." Naruto heard Sasuke said from behind him thus startling Naruto, reacting to the battle Naruto leapt from his spot and turned to see sasuke covered in sweat and blood. At first Naruto thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him but he saw that Sasuke had indeed survived but it appeared that he didn't escape unscathed, Sasuke had lost his left arm but he had it draped over his shoulder though he had a bloody nub right in the middle of his bicep. Naruto saw that Sasuke was losing a lot of blood from his severed limb, choosing to end this fight Naruto gather what strength remained and ran right at Sasuke who in turn did the same thing. The two clashed again with only a single punch Naruto managed to beat Sasuke, Sasuke was knocked unconscious from the blow and was about to sink when Naruto dove down and saved him with his severed arm. Arriving at a sturdy cliff area that was at the edge of the gorge Naruto laid Sasuke on the ground so that he could rest a bit, suddenly several night shinobi appeared with one holding Sakura they encircle Naruto and Sasuke and were on the strike to kill on word. "Hand over the Neokage and your life may be spared, you better hurry or we will execute you on the spot." One of the Shinobi said as he had a kunai on the ready, Sakura managed to get to her feet of which she went over and examined Sasuke. She was about to shout the word to kill Naruto and leave when Hinata came down from the sky, she held in her hands the seven shinobi that dragged her down.

"I suggest you leave while you all are still breathing otherwise I will end your lives where you stand, also I don't think Sasuke will last much longer seeing his severed arm is still bleeding." Hinata said while she was in her chakra cloak, listening to what she told them she watched as they all vanish from her sight. Looking to her husband Hinata came to Naruto and examined his condition of which he was completely out of chakra and that the fox chakra would take some time to regenerate, she then grabbed Naruto and spread her wings once again and flew right back to the village. While in what remained of the hospital Naruto laid in the bed resting while Hinata held their children, as he laid in the bed he smiled at his family and thought about the finishing move the fox used on Sasuke to do that much damage. After much analyzing his memory of what the attack did and going over what the main base of the foxes power was he found out what exactly the jutsu did, the jutsu absorbs the opponents evil and grow in power of which would either then strike it all back on them. "I think I'll call it the yin rasengan bomb, seems like a very fitting name for such a destructive jutsu." Naruto whispered under his breath of which Hinata turned to him and offered to let him hold their children, with a small smile Naruto said yes. Hinata then gently placed both babies in Naruto's arms of which once he looked down towards them he let several tears of joy from his eyes, he then gently hugged both his son and daughter giving them as much love as possible. Looking towards the window both Naruto and Hinata smiled as they greeted the day and how they plan to continue their lives, unfortunately both Naruto and Hinata knew that the battle between Sasuke and Sakura was far from over thus they need to continue to grow in strength for the future battles. Unknown to them as the sun vanished to bring the soothing night, a small group of highly unique shinobi had come to the village. "I've got to say we miss all the good stuff when we leave, still this all means that we've got works." Said one of them but soon the attention was on their leader who just looked to the damage, he then looked to the moon and told them to meet him in the hospital in one hour because he had some business to take care of.

**To be continued when I feel like it, don't like it then KMA**.


End file.
